Everything Has A Purpose
by Snowcat1378
Summary: After quitting her job, Freesia is kidnapped by mad toon scientists who study the Dip. When they insert an antidote that can destroy Dip into Freesia, she escapes and is rescued by a group who are trying to stop the scientists from not only harming toons, but all of Toontown.
1. I Quit

**Freesia's POV:**

Why do things always have to be so difficult for me? I grabbed the heavy bag of rocks and began to drag it across the dirty road.

"Pick up that bag and carry it!" My boss ordered.

I groaned and threw the stretching plastic over my shoulder. I know this is my job, but damn. Possibly for making stands. After putting the heavy bag down with the others, my boss called me over. I approached him and looked up with an irritated look on my face.

"Don't give me that look or else you won't get paid." He said.

"You are not my dad. I don't need to listen to those kind of orders." I told him.

"GO CHOP DOWN THE TREES IN THE FOREST NOW!" He shouted loud enough for the other workers to hear.

I went over to the truck and grabbed an ax and some rope from the trunk and then approached the forest. I'm glad I said that to him; Freedom of Speech. My boss was such a fat dirtbag. Always yelling at his co-workers like they do everything wrong. I hate my job, but it was all I could get.

I'm a toon that was made by accident. Some idiot decided to mess around with a multiplane camera and create me. Hollywood producers had me take their job in filming, but I always messed up on the lines and kept making wrong moves. They fired me and I came to this job. The first time I met my boss, he said that I won't last a week. But I have proven that I could work hard enough and earn the right amount of money.

I went into the forest and started on a random tree that was in my way. I began to chop through it. It was taking a while, but every swing brings me in a little deeper.

"HURRY UP YOU STUPID MONGREL!" I heard my stupid loud mouth boss say to one of the co-workers.

Taking the anger of my boss, I chopped faster and harder into the tree. I eventually heard a snapping noise and the tree began to bend. Gravity overtook it and it fell to the ground, dead leaves flying into the air after the force caused wind. I wrapped the rope around a strong branch of tree and tied a good knot. The tree was really heavy, but I managed to start pulling it toward the construction site. This tree wasn't that large, but I was going to need someone to help me. I spotted my friend, Tom, carrying some chopped up wood.

"Hey, Tom!" I called and he looked at me. "Can you help me with this tree real quick?"

"Sure. I'll be right ov-"

"Let her carry the damn tree on her own!" Her boss yelled to her friend. "Now get back to work!"

Tom looked at me, and his expression said, 'Sorry'. I nodded at him before doing my best to yank the tree into the site. Once I got it near the tree cutter, I dropped it and looked at my hands. They were all bruised and a trickle of my paint blood was coming from a cut. I heard the alarm on my watch go off and it was 6:00 p.m. The sky was becoming red, orange and yellow as the sunset, so now it was our time to leave. I washed my dirty hands off with the water hoes and put a bandage on my cut. Cuts do not hurt as much on toons as humans, but we can still get them. Tom came toward me with a sad smile on his face. He had his backpack on his back.

"Hey." He greeted. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I told him as I grabbed my purse. We began to walk toward the exit of the site.

"Can you handle it?" He suddenly asked me.

"… Handle what?" I asked him.

"This job. I've been watching you ever since you took it and, you know." He mentioned.

"I like the job, it's just that I don't like Loudmouth." I giggled. He chuckled, too.

"I heard that." Tom and I got startled and turned around to see our boss. "I need to speak to you in my office, Freesia. Alone."

"Alright, boss." I said before turning to Tom. "See you later."

Tom smiled at me before turning to go to the exit site. I followed my boss to his office, which was on the 30th floor of his building. He took a seat in his chair while I took my seat. He takes out a box of cigarettes and plucks one from the box. He lights it up and then looks at me. Whatever this was about, I had a feeling it was not good. It's never good. I just keep my eyes on him, showing him no fear.

"Do you think you can fool me?" He finally talks.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him, confused.

"Don't play stupid!" He snaps at me.

"Sir, I've got no clue what you mean." I tell him.

"I know what you've been up to! You've been telling other businesses about how we do our business!" He snaps again.

"… Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been telling anyone anything." I told him.

"A couple of co-workers said they saw you talking to other bosses about our business." He said.

"Who told you about this?" I asked him.

"That's none of your concern!" My boss yelled.

I was telling him the truth. I haven't been telling other businesses about anything. Unless…

"Freesia are you listening to me?!" My boss yelled.

I stand up and put my two hands on the desk. "You know I haven't been telling other businesses. This is because you don't like me, isn't it?"

"I don't have to explain any of that! If you don't tell me-"

"It's because you hate me! Because I'm a kid and you hate kids! If you hate me, then why did you hire me in the first place?! Why waste your time on me?! A little bird told me everything! It's because you want someone to harass, isn't it?!" I yelled at him. I've had enough of this man.

My boss gets out of his chair and slaps me across the face. My cheek felt so much force that I immediately felt it getting hot. I put my hand on my face.

"YOU'RE FIRED! F-I-R-E-D! FIRED! GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

I quickly left the seat and went to the door before looking back frowning at him angrily. "YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I QUIT!" Were my last words before I slammed the door shut.

I left the building with tears flowing down my face. Thank God that I was finally out of that job. But what was I supposed to do now? They're were not too many jobs right now, but maybe Tom knew what I could do. I knew where he lived. He was about eight blocks away. I might as well start going. I walked for about twenty minutes before making it to the building. Thank goodness he didn't live in the Old Toontown. I don't even know how anyone is supposed to sleep there. I finally approached the building and got into the elevator. It was gonna be a long way up. Tom lives on the 13th floor. Barely anyone lived on that floor. I waited in the elevator for a few minutes before I began to hear a burning noise. I looked down and there was a hole in the elevator. How was there a hole? Only one thing could have done this… Dip. I gasped. Was someone going to murder someone else? Once the elevator door opened, I ran out and dashed down the hall, toward Tom's room. When I got there, Tom's door was fissured open. I could hear voices coming from his room.

"Damn it, Ragtag! I told you not to fire!" A voice came from the room.

I opened the door and saw three brown animals in different colored suits. In front of them was a pool of Dip that was beginning to burn through the floor. There was a large amount of paint blood and an arm was left next to the Dip. Tom's arm. I gasped and the three animals turned around. They were weasels. One of them was holding a Dip gun while the purple-suited one was holding a dart gun.

"Well, well, well." Said the purple-suited one. He pointed the dart gun at me. "Say goodnight, Toots."

Everything went black.


	2. The Lab

**Freesia's POV:**

"Owww…" I moaned in pain. I slowly started to awaken from my sleep. My head hurt, and I so felt weak. The floor beneath me felt like smooth, cold metal. I opened my eyes and I realized that my vision was blurry. All I knew is that wherever I was, it was dark and cold. There was some light up, though. I blinked a couple of times and my vision went back to normal. I was in a glass cell, so I wouldn't be able to escape. There was a cell on each of my sides that I could look through, and more cells were across from me. They had one toon in each. I looked to my right and saw a creature from Pokémon. It was huge and white and looked kind of creepy. I realized that it was Abomasnow. I looked to my left and saw a dog toon. He looked very sad, laying down and had his face resting on his front legs.

But why am I here? Why are _we_ here? I went to Tom's apartment for his help to look for a new job after what happened with my previous boss. I went to his apartment… and found him dipped. Those three weasels did it. I began to feel tears running down my face and I hugged by knees, burying my face into them. Tom was my only friend. He always understood my feelings and comforted me. I was hoping that him and I could start dating soon. Now he was gone. I had no one. I cried for a long time. I could feel other toons watching me. They all really wanted to get out. Do _I_ want to get out? People provoke me because they say I'm not supposed to exist, and my only friend was dead. Is it really worth getting out of here? I suddenly remembered something. Tom used to tell me that everything had a purpose. It didn't matter if we were broken down or accidents, everything is in the world for a reason.

But was this my purpose, whatever it was? Neither me nor the other toons were happy about this so far. I snapped out of my thoughts as a heard a tapping on the glass. I looked up and saw the purple-suited weasel with his dart gun. I immediately got up and ran over to him, punching the wall with my fists. The weasel let out a small laugh and I stopped.

"You won't be able to get out of there, toots." He said.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY ONLY FRIEND!" I shouted, tears flowing down my eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't me who killed him. It was Ragtag, who you don't know." The weasel said. "The name's Slimy."

"WHY?!" I asked.

"I didn't tell him to dip your friend. He can just be an idiot sometimes." Slimy shrugged.

"You all are idiots for killing my friend and locking me and all of the others up!" I pounded my fist on the glass again.

Slimy chuckled. "You're a feisty one, and a beauty, too." He was flirting with me.

That made me boil with anger. I glared and him and gritted my teeth, punching the wall much harder this time.

Slimy chortled once again. "I told you, you won't be able to-"

Slimy and I both noticed that my right fist was beginning to make a crack in the glass. I punched with all my might.

"Hey! Hey stop that!" He yelled.

I ignored him and continued to hit the glass; the crack was getting bigger. The other toons watched me, amazed. Slimy opened the door and quickly shot me with his dart gun. I fell to the floor unconscious.

I woke up and found myself strapped to a metal table. There was a metal table on the right side of my head with needles. I began to struggle to get out of the grip of the handles that were holding my wrists above my head, but it was no use. I tried to slip my hands out of the handles, but they wouldn't get out. Usually toons are always able to do it. These handles must be toon proof. My feet were also strapped down. The door opened and a toon man with a lab coat walked in. His hair looked like it had been electrocuted and it was red. He was wearing white gloves and was carrying a white container in his hand. He looked at me with his crazy orange eyes and smiled.

"You're awake." He pointed out.

"Where am I? What's happening?" I demanded.

"You're in a lab." He answered.

"For what?" I demanded again.

"To study Dip." He answered, walking over to the table next to my head.

"Why would we want to study Dip? We're toons!" I said.

"It's to help Toontown." He said as he opened the white container. He took one of the needles in his hand.

"How is _Dip_ supposed to help toons?!" I yelled.

"Just trust me. It'll help." He answered. He began to pull the stick of the needle that pulls in medicine and a thick neon-pink paint liquid began to fill up the needle. It looked like pink blood.

"The toons that are in the glass cages. They don't want to be in there. What do you need us for?" I asked.

"For experiments." He simply said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"We need _something_ to experiment on." He said.

"I demand you let me and all of those toons go this minute!" I yelled.

His smile only grew as he looked down at me. "Sorry, can't do that."

I glared at him before continuing to struggle again. He gently took my right arm and slowly pushed the needle in. I flinched and felt the liquid flow into my toon veins. I was expecting it to hurt, but it didn't. I relaxed a little bit and the scientist took the needle out.

"There." His voice was low.

He took a tiny needle filled with something clear. I squeaked as he jammed it into my neck. "Sweet dreams."

I woke up and I was in my glass cage again. I looked at the door and it had the same crack from before. 'Slimy' must've forgot to replace it. I began to punch the glass as hard as I could again. The toons were waking up and were looking at me. The crack was getting bigger and I finally managed to make a hole into the glass. As soon as that happened, an alarm system began to go off. I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. I unlocked all of the doors of the glass cages and toons were happily running out. I finally got to the last cage and unlocked it. A tiny orange ball of fur was cowering at the corner of the glass cage. It had its back turned to me and there were three large darker-orange stripes on its back.

"Hey, come on! We've gotta get out of here!" I called it.

It turned its face and looked at me with fear. It was a cute little kitten, probably the cutest kitten I've ever seen in my life. But why did it look so familiar? I looked through my thoughts and glanced at the kitten. Oh, that's right! It was the main character from the 'Oliver and Company' movie! He looked so scared. I slowly approached him and kneeled down. I put his hand out for him to smell.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said calmly.

He sniffed my hand for a minute. He slowly got up on his paws and looked up at me. I stroked his fur gently and he pressed his face into my hand. He allowed me to pick him up. I kissed his head and he began to purr.

"Kid!" I got startled and turned around. It was the dog from the glass cage. "We've gotta go!"

"Got it!" I said.

I held the kitten, or Oliver, close to my chest and ran out of the glass cage. The other toons were looking at the door with fear. I could hear footsteps coming toward the door.

"Everyone, listen to me!" I called. The toons looked up to me. "When that door opens, we all run out as fast as we can, got it?"

The toons nodded and I turned around to face the door. The door swung open and toons in lab coats were standing there. The weasels from earlier, including Slimy, were standing there with dart guns.

"How'd you all get out?!" Slimy demanded, looking at me.

He pointed his dart gun at me and I kicked him in the stomach, his body hitting the toon scientists.

"RUN!" I ordered the toons. We dashed out of the room and made out way across the halls; I was in the lead. We made it to the front doors and I opened them. We were in a forest, and it was nighttime. The toons fled in different directions. I ran straight, right into the forest, holding the terrified kitten in my arms.


	3. Rescued

**Freesia's POV:**

I keep running through the dark forest until I collapse on the ground. I was on my knees, panting. Oliver jumped down from my arms and looked at me with concern. I smiled at him meaning, 'It's okay, I'm just catching my breath'. He let out a yawn and continued to watch me pant. I looked over my shoulder. No one was following me, not even any of the toons I helped escape. It's a good thing they followed my plan, or else we probably wouldn't have gotten out of there. What kind of toons study Dip, and say that the one thing that kills us can help us? They must be mad. They looked mad. I lifted myself off the ground. I felt something on my jeans and Oliver was climbing them. He rested on my left shoulder and gave me a lick on the cheek. I stroked his head with my finger before continuing my quest to get back to Toontown.

But the question is, where was I? All I knew was that I was in some creepy forest. It only looks creepy because it's dark out. But anything could happen. One of those scientists or weasels could just pop out and take me back to the lab. I thought about the weasel named Slimy and the toon scientist, and I just wanted to throw up. How dare that weasel try to flirt with me! After killing my one and only friend! I mean, I know that it wasn't exactly him who killed Tom, but he was still with him. And that toon scientist, some creep he was. I'd like to whack him upside the head, especially for giving me whatever the pink stuff was. Right when I get to Toontown, I'm gonna go straight to a hospital and have the doctors try to get it out of my body. Man, I'll probably have to go on medication.

I groaned and continued to walk. The moon was shining brightly for it being so dark. I could hardly see the trees and the shrubs. Maybe that's why their have their secret lab in the forest. So that no one could find them. Why didn't they just make a lab underground? I suddenly ran into a tree and wiped the dirt off of my shirt. Are those toons even able to see the road at night? If there is a road? Maybe they use flashlights. I looked at my right arm; the spot where the scientist put the needle in. There was a tiny pink spot where the needle was drawn. I also noticed that I could see my veins through my pale skin. My skin didn't have too much of a tan where the sun could touch, but I wasn't too pale either. The skin where the sun couldn't touch on the other hand, was so pale that it's like I never came into the light at all.

But that's not what was bothering me. Not only could I see my veins, my veins were neon-pink. They were the exact same color of the liquid the scientist gave me. I looked at my left arm and it showed the same thing. What on earth did he give me? Well, it did come from a mad lab. Change of plans: go to the police and then have them send me to the hospital. But the problem is, toons make fun of me for being a mistake. It's like I'm Vanellope from Wreck-It-Ralph. She was a glitch who was seemingly not supposed to exist in the game. That was a good movie. I actually had a good time that night. The only problem was that the person who was selling the tickets tried to ripe me off. I rarely ever have a good time. Sometimes I used to wish that that maniac had never created me. But now I feel good since I released all of those toons, including Oliver.

My thoughts were interrupted when I began to hear a loud noise coming from the distance. I saw something huge flying in the sky. It was a plane from the looks of it, except it was a little too small to be one from the airport. Whoever was flying the plane turned on a light, which was on the belly of the plane. The light beamed around the forest, looking for something. This plane could possibly belong to the lab. I quickly ran to the closest tree and began to climb it. Once it was on the third lowest branch, I sat on it and took Oliver off of my shoulder, hiding him in my hands. He was so tiny, so I was able to cover him up completely. The plane came closer and shined its light everywhere. Every wave of the light was getting closer to me. It finally shined its light on me and it stayed in that position.

My green eyes widened and I quickly climbed down from the tree. Oliver climbed back onto my shoulder and we bolted deeper into the forest. I really did not want to be captured by those turds again. I kept running and running. I could hear the plane following me. Right when I saw the light on me, I turned to the right and ran in that direction. I looked back a few times to see how much the plane was gaining. It was getting much closer every time I looked back. But it suddenly stopped in mid-air and I continued to run. I wonder why it stopped. I saw a tree with a large log body and I hid behind it. I could not hear the plane anymore. As a matter of fact, I couldn't hear anything; not one thing. Maybe there was something wrong with the plane. I slowly glanced back in the direction that I came from. No one was there. I couldn't even see their light.

I decided to stay hidden behind the tree a little longer. I heard absolutely nothing still. My suspicions started to make my heart beat and I glanced back every once in a while. After it took more than long enough, I finally began to hear footsteps coming my way. I stood as still as possible with my back leaning on the bark. Oliver climbed into my shoulder sleeve, hiding himself. I couldn't help but notice how fast my heart was beating. A dull light appeared on the grass at the side of the large tree. The footsteps were coming closer and a toon girl about my age appeared, passing the tree. She had wavy dark-brown hair and she was wearing a skinny pale gray shirt with dark-gray jeans. She had the light in her right hand and a walkie-talkie in her left. She turned her head, looking around. She didn't look like she was from the lab.

She put the walkie-talkie to her mouth. "I can't find her. She must've ran off too far."

The walkie-talkie said something that I didn't hear.

"Alright. Returning now." She said.

She turned around and saw me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, clenching my fists and getting into a fighting position.

"Whoa! Hey, it's alright. We're hear to help you." The girl said. "You must be one of the toons that were captured by those mad scientists, right?"

I squinted my eyes in suspicion. "How do I know you're not one of them?"

"Do I look like one of them?" She asked.

I looked at her once again and slowly shook my head.

"We're hear to get you to safety." She said. "I'm Vanessa Reynolds." She held out her hand for me to shake.

I slowly took it and shook it. "Freesia Watkins."

"Oh, you're that toon who was created on accident, right?" Vanessa asked.

I sighed in frustration and looked away. Great, now she's probably gonna-

"It's alright. I'm just like you. I was an accidental creation, too." Vanessa said.

I looked at her in amazement. She was a created on accident, too? I heard more footsteps and I turned around and saw a gray animal running toward me. It was the dog from the lab.

"Kid, it's you!" The dog said. "Hey don't worry. This is a friend of mine." The dog said to me as he pointed his tail at Vanessa.

"Yeah. We just met, Balto." Vanessa pointed out.

"Good to hear." Balto said. He turned to me. "We'll explain what's happening on the way if you come with us."

"Umm… okay." I reluctantly agreed.

The three of us headed into the direction we all came from, heading for the plane. I just couldn't believe that there is a toon that is like me. I thought I was the only one. I wonder if everyone dislikes her like me, whatever this job was. But wait, Balto is friends with her, so maybe not. But I did only have one friend before. As we were walking, Vanessa glanced at the lump on my left shoulder.

"I'm guessing the scientists did that to you?" Vanessa asked, pointing at the lump.

"Oh no. Oliver is in here." I mentioned. Oliver crawled out of my shirt and Vanessa looked at him, adored.

"Aww… you guys must've had it rough in there." Vanessa guessed.

"Well, I wasn't in there for too long. I was in- Balto, how long was I in the facility?" I turned to Balto.

"You were brought in this early evening. You were shot with a dart when you tried to break the glass. Then they brought you back." Balto explained.

"Were you captured, or were you pretending?" I asked.

"I was pretending to be captured, yes. But I had a GPS chip in my mouth, so that we could be found. But then you broke us out, so that pretty much changed the plan." Balto explained.

"Well, the glass wasn't really that hard." I told him.

"Did they experiment on you?" Vanessa asked.

"After I was taken away, one of the scientists put some pink liquid into my blood. Now it had multiplied." I told her as I showed her the pale skin.

Vanessa looked shocked when she looked at my veins. "We've gotta get you to the base right away." She said.

"Base of what? What do you guys do?" I asked.

"I tell you when we get into the plane." Vanessa said as she looked around nervously.

We walked until we reached a small gray plane. The door was open and the light was turned off. I was right. I wasn't a plane from the airport. It looked like it came from the army, but these guys didn't look like they were in the army. What kind of agency is this? We came into the plane and I took a seat. Vanessa sat next to the chair on my right while Balto jumped on the left.

"Nick, we're ready." Vanessa called.

"Roger that." The pilot said.

I looked around the plane and there was no one else. Just some more seats, parachutes, and regular things that planes normally have.

"Am I the only one you found?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Balto replied. "We decided to go after you because we figured that whatever the scientist gave you, it was worse than the rest."

"I don't think this pink stuff gave me strength. I was cracking a hole in the glass before they took me away." I said as I looked at my arm.

"You need to get checked out immediately." Vanessa said.

Oliver jumped onto my lap and I began to stroke his furry back.

"So, what do you guys do?" I asked.

"We're a small but secret group that is trying to stop those mad toon scientists from harming other toons. They study Dip to make it more powerful." Vanessa explained. "We call ourselves the League. I know it's not very imaginative, but that is all that we could come up with. We don't want to say to many words in case of emergency, you know?"

"I get it." I told her. "Are there any other toons that were created by accident?"

"No, it's just you and me. No one will make fun of you, though." Vanessa answered.

She was made fun of too? Her and I already have a few things in common. Maybe I can be friends with her, and Balto too. But right now, I really wanted to get this stuff out of my body.


	4. New Characters

**Sylvia's POV:**

I shifted in my sleep a couple of times; uncomfortable with the bed I was sleeping on. That's funny. Usually my bed is comfortable, not so hard. I pressed my hand into the bed. That's when I realized it wasn't my bed. Instead of feeling warm and soft sheets, I felt the hard and cold texture of the floor. Why did I fall asleep on the floor? I remember going straight to bed last night. Maybe I fell off; but if I fell off I would've woken up. I put my hand to my forehead and suddenly I heard shackles. Shackles? I forced my eyes open and found myself in an unfamiliar dark room. My wrists and ankles were cuffed with chains.

_What-? What's going on?_ I asked myself in my head.

I tried to lift myself up, but I was too weak. I put my hand on my chest, and I could feel my own ribs! I was so confused. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I clutched my head as I continued to feel pain and shut my eyes tightly. I heard a door open and then heard footsteps come toward me. I slowly opened my eyes and wished I kept them closed. I man was towering over me. He was wearing a black suit with a black cape and black shoes. He had a tuft of curly blonde hair on his head. I saw his eyes, and they were red! Toon red! I widened my eyes and looked at him, terrified. He gave me a wide grin before I felt an even worse feeling in my head. I yowled in pain and shut my eyes tightly again.

I jolted awake and quickly lifted myself up, shaking. I looked around and found myself in my bed, in my own room. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. A nightmare. I lay back down and turned my head to see the clock; it was 7:38 a.m. Not wanting to sink back into the nightmare, I got out of bed and stretched. I left my room and came downstairs. No one was around, so they must still be sleeping. I prepared myself a bowl of Captain Crunch and left it on the counter to get a tray table. I grabbed one out of the lining closet and brought it to the couch. After setting it up, I went to retrieve my cereal; but not before stopping to look at a family picture on the wall. This picture was taken at the Wildlife Safari Park ten years ago. I was a four year old with red hair and blue eyes back then, standing next to my sister Thea, who was a year older than me. She used to have brown hair and blue eyes. Next to Thea were our two cousins, Ellen and her sister, who were my age at the time. They were also twins. They both had strawberry-blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. I stared at the picture with sadness.

"Ellen… where are you?" I asked myself.

I left the picture and got my cereal. I came into the living room and ate my cereal peacefully. But I couldn't stop thinking about Ellen. Not long after that picture was taken, Ellen's parents and sister were viciously murdered in their car one night, and Ellen had disappeared without a trace. The police gave up searching for her a few years ago.

"Good morning." I heard a voice.

I turned my head to see my adopted toon sister, Felicia. Felicia played as the six year old Kanna Saionji in the Anime called, 'Tokyo Mew Mew' in episode 32.

""Good morning." I greeted back. "You're up early."

"I naturally woke up at this time." Felicia said.

She headed off into the kitchen. When I was done, I cleaned up and turned off the T.V. I headed upstairs and started getting ready. I put on a thin white shirt and a pair of jean shorts. It was summer, so my sisters and I had to spend it wisely. We're going to go out with our friends and shop. I combed my caramel hair and checked my eyes to see if they were alright. My eyes were green with spikey orange around the pupils. I heard a loud yawn behind me and nearly jumped. I turned around to see Thea. Her brown hair was a wreck and her brown eyes looked a little red. I shivered as they reminded me of the nightmare.

"Morning, Thea. Are you alright? Your eyes are red." I told her.

"Yeah. I just had my eyes open in the water too much when we were at the pool yesterday." Thea replied. "I'm gonna put some eye drops in them."

"Um, where are we gonna meet Maria and Oakley?" I asked.

"We're supposed to meet them at Sunglasses Hut at 9:30." Thea replied with a yawn.

After I finished getting ready, I waited for Thea and Felicia. Our mom and dad eventually woke up as they were finishing up. I grabbed my backpack with some supplies and grabbed my cellphone. I came back into the living room. Thea was wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Felicia was wearing a light-pink shirt and a violet skirt, with a red bow on top of her head. She always wore that bow, but I liked it; it made her look even cuter. We let our mom and dad know where we were going before we left. We got out of the house and walked downtown. It took us forever, but we finally made it to Sunglasses Hut, where two familiar figures were waiting. They were our friends: Maria and Oakley. Maria had wavy sepia hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a brown shirt and cut-off shorts. Oakley had silver-white hair and light-blue eyes. She was kind of an albino. She wore a white shirt and hot-pink jeans.

"Hey, girls! How's it going?" I asked.

"It's good. I'm a little tired, but otherwise I'm fine." Maria answered.

"I know. Did we have to come this early, Sylvia?" Thea turned her head to me.

"Oh come on, it's only 9:30." I replied. "Anyway we have to spend the summer wisely, or else it's gonna just blow away."

The girls and I began to walk as we talked. We went to a couple of stores, messing around with items and accessories. We went the to the Gap and tried on some clothes. The girls bought their own clothes while I bought a beautiful shimmering golden dress with golden roots traced on. It was amazing of how fast time was flying by. We had already been out for four hours! We haven't eaten lunch yet, and we eventually came across a Ruby's Diner. I haven't been to this restaurant for over two years. We came in and sat at a booth next to a window that showed the street outside.

"You got a very beautiful dress, Sylvia!" Maria exclaimed. "I'm so jealous!"

"You should wear it and come with us to a prom sometime." Thea said.

"Maybe you and someone else will catch each other's eye." Maria winked.

I knew what they were talking about: boys. I've never had a boyfriend or ever been in love before. I just never seemed interested in the boys I was around. Maria always told me there were boys who liked me. I wonder what it feels like; to love a boy. Thea and Maria have a crush on a couple of boys, Felicia is too young, and I don't know about Oakley.

"You know, I had this strange dream last night. We were all at a prom in Toontown, and we were all cheetahs!" Thea exclaimed.

Maria and Oakley giggled.

"… Cheetahs?" Felicia asked, confused. She was sitting in between Thea and me while Maria and Oakley were sitting across from us.

"You'll get it when you're older." I told her.

"I had this crazy dream that we were traveling through a blue vortex that never seemed to end. Now that was weird." Maria told us.

I shivered at the thought of my nightmare. My feared expression gave it away as Maria noticed it.

"What did you dream about, Sylvia" Maria asked.

"Eh, I don't wanna talk about it." I answered.

"Oh come on, we won't tell anyone." Maria begged.

I breathed and then sighed.

"I had a nightmare where I was in this dark room, and I was in chains." I explained. "A man wearing black entered the room, and he had red toon eyes."

"You mean like the one from sixty-seven years ago? When our great grandfather was still alive?" Thea immediately asked, a little bit shocked.

That hit me. Our great grandfather, Eddie Valiant, was famous for the Roger Rabbit case. Roger Rabbit was framed for killing Marvin Acme. The red-eyed toon was not only responsible for killing Marvin Acme and R.K. Maroon, he also killed our great uncle, Theodore Valiant, which was years before the Roger Rabbit case. I remember that his name was Judge Doom. His plan was to melt Old Toontown and build a freeway to gain millions of dollars. But Eddie dipped him before he got the chance. But why would I dream about him?

"Sylvia?" Felicia asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. The girls and I paid our share for the meal before leaving the restaurant. We soon came across Ross.

"How bout we go in there? Look around?" Oakley asked.

We all nodded before stepping into Ross. It didn't seem that crowded for being the summer. Thea took Felicia to the left while Maria and Oakley went to the right. I walked down the middle, passing clothing. I suddenly spotted a white dress and took a look at it. Still looking at it, I turned my body and began to walk again.

"Yow!" Someone yelped in pain.

I quickly turned my head and saw no one in front of me.

"Down here!" The voice said in a mad tone.

I looked down and saw a weasel wearing a purple suit. I also noticed that my foot was on his. I lifted mine and he took his foot back.

"Watch where ya goin' next time, toots!" The weasel snapped at me.

I also knew that Judge Doom had a gang of weasels working for him in the past. Eddie had dipped them as well. But who was this weasel?

"Well, ya gonna say somethin'?" The weasel asked.

I decided to ignore him and took a few steps to pass him. He put his hand, or paw, on my knee to stop me.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you, toots!" The weasel snapped again.

I stayed in the position I was in as he continued to glare at me.

"Whatsa' matter? Cat got your tongue?" The weasel asked with a grin.

He's probably just trying to scare me. I glared at him before yanking my knee away and turning around to walk off. I heard that the weasels used to be troublemakers. This weasel was one, too. I came to the front of the store and saw Oakley coming from the left. She was walking at a fast pace and had an irritated look. She stopped when she saw me.

"Oakley are you alright? Where's Maria?" I asked.

"Some toon weasel is annoying us, so I came to find you to get some backup." Oakley replied. "Come on."

She turned around to lead the way. I followed. Already? What is wrong with that weasel? If he's trying to flirt with us, he's not doing a good job. We continued to walk until we saw Maria turn the corner and see us.

"here's the weasel?" I asked.

"I threw a basket of clothes onto him and walked off." Maria answered. "Where Thea and Felicia?"

At that moment, I felt my iPhone begin to buzz. I took it out and I got a text message from Thea.

**Need 2 go. Getting stalked by a toon weasel. Meet u in front of store.**

"The same thing is happening to Thea and Felicia. She wants us to meet them in front." I explained.

We hurried to the front and found Thea and Felicia waiting for us. Felicia was hiding behind Thea's leg. Thea spotted us.

"Thank God. Let's get out of here." She said.

We got out of Ross as fast as we could. The weasels didn't follow us out of the store, so that's good. But we continued to run until we went around the corner.

"Can we stop real quick? I'm getting tired." Oakley said.

We stopped and took a breath.

"Does anybody have a clue why that weasel was following us?" Thea asked.

"Nope, not me." Oakley answered.

"Well, he wasn't following us. He just appeared out of nowhere and was acting all crazy. Started saying weird thing to us." Maria said. "He was freaking me out."

"I accidently stepped on his foot." I admitted. "At first I thought he was trying to scare me, but now I think he was trying to flirt with his."

"If that weasel comes and bothers me again, I'm gonna yank his brown sweater and-"

"Brown sweater?" I cut Maria off. "The weasel that was bugging me had a purple suit."

"And the weasel we saw had a green shirt." Felicia said.

"That means there must've been more than one weasel!" I said.

"But the question is why are they following us?" Oakley asked.

"Like Sylvia said, they probably just wanted to flirt with us." Thea answered.

"Well, I don't trust them. Remember what we were talking about in the diner? The weasels, or Toon Patrol, were a part of the framing in the Roger Rabbit case sixty-seven years ago." I told them.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Thea said. "Plotting revenge?"

"I don't know but we'd better keep our eyes open for now." I told everyone.

Our next stop was Toontown. There was 'Old Toontown' and the new Toontown. Old Toontown was around when Eddie was alive. I wish I could've known him. He died when I was less than a year old. In order to get to the new Toontown, we had to go through Old Toontown first. Some of the buildings in Old Toontown were alive, which amazed me the first time I saw them. Everything was old-fashioned, and the toons were super crazy. But in the new Toontown, things were not crazy. Things are new and calmer, even though the old toons would scurry around over there. The girls and I decided to take the shortcut through the old forest road to get to the new Toontown. Things were not too crazy in there. Once in a while we would see crazy squirrels or chipmunks.

"I wonder why artists who made this forest didn't make the trees talk." Oakley said.

"That's what I'm thinking, too," Thea said before turning to Felicia. "Felicia, do you have any idea why?"

Felicia shook her head.

"It's really weird. It seems like a completely normal forest." Oakley said.

I agreed with them. It is strange that this forest looked so ordinary. The squirrels and chipmunks came from the other forests to check this one out is my guess. We continued to walk for ten minutes. It all stayed the same. I was falling behind due to soreness. I stayed on the left side of the sidewalk. I suddenly saw something that the others didn't seem to see as they past by. I turned my head to the left and saw a spooky looking path. It was dark and there was fog almost covering the visibility of the path. It reminded me of the path from the 'Ichabob Crane' cartoon, where the headless horseman waits for his victims. There were no animals around and the trees were pointy and had no leaves.

"Sylvia, what're you doing?" I jumped and saw Maria.

"Did you see this path?" I asked her, pointing at the dark path.

"Whoa! No. I'm surprised I didn't. Want to find out where it leads?" Maria asked as she took a step on the path.

"Guys, come one!" Thea called us.

"Eh, maybe another time." Maria said before we began to follow our friends.

We finally got out of that odd forest and found ourselves in New Toontown. New Toontown looked very similar to the city. We greeted the toons who past by. Felicia wanted to go to the park and play around. We eventually made it there and Felicia went to play in the grass. Thea and our friends went to join her. I had to sit on the bench because of my soreness. Yesterday, Thea, Felicia and I went to the pool to go swimming, and I was swimming too much. I set my backpack on the ground and watched my friends play around. It seemed like we were sisters. Me, Thea, Felicia, Maria, Oakley, Ell-. I stopped myself when I suddenly thought about Ellen and her sister. I missed them so much. Before they disappeared, we all used to go to the pool, play, go to the movies, sleepover, everything. I turned my head to see if those weasels were around. They weren't on the left. I suddenly hear someone groaning in pain. I turn to my right and become a little shocked. A toon boy about my age was walking on the sidewalk, passing me. He had shaggy blonde hair and was wearing black clothing; he was also good-looking. But that isn't what shocked me. This toon boy's eyes… they were red. He reminded me of the red-eyed toon from my dream, he was just younger. His left arm sleeve was dripping a green liquid, mixing with the boy's toon blood. I realized the green liquid was Dip. I immediately unzipped up backpack and took out a cloth from the kitchen and my water bottle. I also took out my Dip switch-knife that I used in case a toon tied to harm me. I put the Dip switch-knife in my pocket and ran over to the boy with the cloth and water bottle.

"Hey!" I called.

The toon boy stopped and looked back, glaring at me.

"Let me help you." I told him.

I slipped his sleeve up the shoulder-half of his arm to look at the situation. He was bleeding heavily. I opened the water bottle and poured some onto his arm to clean the wound. He growled in pain, but allowed me to continue. Toons don't need the kind of help like humans do. I wrapped the cloth around his arm. I couldn't help but notice him eyeing me curiously. I tied the cloth.

"There you go." I said with a smile.

"… Thanks." He replied.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but what happened?" I asked.

"I was being clumsy. I accidently put my arm into a Dip barrel that some moron left open." The boy admitted with an embarrassed look.

"That's weird. Dip shouldn't be in Toontown, especially left open." I said.

I hope I'm wrong.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dustin. Dustin Doom." The boy answered.

Nope, I'm not.

"Uh, I'm-"

"Sylvia, what're you doing?!" I heard my sister's voice in the background.

Dustin and I turned our heads to see Thea coming toward us. She came behind me and put her hands on my back, pushing me toward the direction of the park. I looked back at the boy.

"Uh, bye." I said waving my hand.

He gave me a smile and waved his hand back. Thea dragged me back into the park before letting go of my arm.

"Are you out of your mind?" Thea asked.

"What? He was hurt; I was helping him." I protested.

"Don't you know who that is?" Thea asked.

"I just found out right before you pulled me away." I replied.

"That's Dustin Doom! He's Judge Doom's great grandson!" Thea told me anyways.

"… How do you know him?" I asked.

"I was in Old Toontown and we were both in the same store. An old friend of mine told me who he was; but that's beside the point! Don't go near him!" Thea said.

"Thea can be a little bossy sometimes just because she's only a year older than me. All I did was help Dustin. He may be related to Judge Doom but he doesn't seem like a psychotic.


	5. The Base and Kidnapped

**Freesia's POV:**

The plane finally landed after we were flying for two hours. I was becoming tired because it was probably the middle of the night by now. I wish I was in my bed, in my apartment, thinking that this never happened. The plane doors opened and we came out. I realized that we had landed on a roof. It looked clean and new. We went downstairs and I decided to ask Vanessa.

"Your base is here? Aren't you supposed to hide like the lab?" I asked.

"This isn't our real base. It's actually underground. We disguised it as a construction business." Vanessa replied.

I groaned at the thought of the construction business. My boss tried to accuse me of telling the other businesses about you works. I know that he hates kids because Tom told me so. So why hire me? It's because he just needed someone to harass the most. Thank God I was out of there. But poor Tom. We eventually made it to the bottom floor above ground and started to go lower by taking the elevator. We came to the first underground floor and the elevator doors opened, revealing a large room. There were toons working at computers and looking at monitors. One toon was looking at the video cameras to see if there was someone suspicious coming into their disguised building.

"Welcome to The League's base." Balto said.

"Wow. So you guys help other toons who are in trouble?" I asked.

"Trouble with the lab, mostly." Vanessa said. "We need to get you to the professor right away."

"Alright." I agreed.

"Hey, Vanessa, I'm gonna go check things in with Absol." Balto said.

"Okay." Vanessa nodded.

Vanessa led me to a room with a white door. Everything was mostly pale gray around here. Vanessa knocked on the door, and a human toon opened the door. This human toon was wearing a lab coat like the crazy scientist, but he had gray hair and a gray mustache. He also had blue eyes and was wearing bifocals.

"Well, good morning Vanessa. Who's your friend?" The professor asked.

"Good morning, Dr. Marsh." Vanessa greeted. "This is Freesia. She came from the lab and was experimented on."

I showed him the pale side of my arms and Dr. Marsh squinted his eyes, examining them. "Oh dear… Please come inside."

We entered the room and Vanessa took Oliver off of my shoulder for Dr. Marsh to examine. She signaled me to sit on the chair and I took a seat.

"What happened when you were in the lab?" Dr. Marsh asked as he was preparing a needle.

"I had been strapped to a table and a scientist put this pink stuff into my veins with a needle." I explained.

"Mmm…" Dr. Marsh hummed. He came toward me with the needle. "Well, I'm going to take some, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." I told him and gave him my right arm.

He smiled and gently inserted the needle into my arm. Pulling the stick, some of the pink blood came out and into the needle. After getting enough, he too the needle out. The tiny pink spot on my arm did pinch a bit, but it was fine. Dr. Marsh took the pink blood to the counter and Vanessa approached me. Supt set Oliver back onto my shoulder and Oliver nuzzled into my cheek, purring. My wavy blonde hair was in the way of the cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was just a needle." I told her.

"I just thought you might have been traumatized from the lab. A lot of times when we rescued toons, most of them would be shocked." Vanessa said.

"Oh." Was my only response.

I looked over and saw Dr. Marsh putting the pink blood into a metal bowl. Then there was this frightening sizzling sound, like a screaming noise of someone melting. Dr. Marsh's eyes widened and he let out a low gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Dr. Marsh turned to Vanessa.

"Vanessa, can you please go get Absol?" He asked.

"Sure." Vanessa replied before leaving the room.

I kept my mouth shut until Vanessa came back with Absol. Absol was a Pokémon from the Anime. They entered the room and Absol glanced at me before turning to Dr. Marsh. He jumped onto a seat and looked into the bowl. Vanessa was next to him. Dr. Marsh inserted more pink blood into the metal bowl, and the screaming came again. Absol widened his eyes and then turned to me. He kept his eyes and then turned to me. He kept his eyes on me but whispered something in Vanessa's ear. Vanessa nodded.

"What is your full name?" Absol asked me.

"Freesia Watkins." I replied.

"Do you know what this pink substance is?" Dr. Marsh asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. What is it doing?" I asked.

"Come here." Vanessa said.

I got up from the chair and came over to them. I looked into the metal bowl and the pink blood looked normal.

"What was that sizzling noise?" I asked.

Dr. Marsh grabbed a black container and opened it. He showed it to me. It was filled with Dip, the green liquid that kills toons. He began to pour it into the pink blood and it started to become a burning red color. The sizzling noise came again and the liquid began to boil. The green liquid disappeared in the pink blood.

"It seems that this pink stuff can terminate Dip." Vanessa said.

"I have never seen this before. Fascinating." Dr. Marsh said.

Absol looked at me again. "Where do you live, Ms. Freesia Watkins?"

"In an apartment." I told him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with us for a while." Absol said.

"Alright." I agreed.

I had noting better to do anyways.

"Vanessa, please escort Freesia to her new room." Absol said.

Vanessa nodded and led me to the door. We went through the main room; toons were glancing at me. We came through a hall and stopped at a door.

"This is your new room." Vanessa said before opening the door.

The room had white walls and a white floor. There was a air conditioner in the wall and there was a bathroom and a closet. The bed was white as well, and there was a nightstand. It was a big room; as big as my apartment. It was so cool.

"Hope you like it." Vanessa said.

"I love it! I really do!" I exclaimed.

Like a little kid, I ran over and leaped onto the bed. Oliver jumped onto the bed next to me. I haven't had this much excitement for a long time.

"Freesia, do you have a job?" Vanessa asked.

I lifted my head and looked at her. "I just quit yesterday."

"I was wondering if you wanted to join The League. Absol needs you here and we think it would be great for you to be on our team. You'd fit in well here. No one makes fun of us either, as I explained to you on the train.

I thought for a second. I did have no job, and no one made fun of Vanessa or me as we passed. I had this pink stuff in me too. Was I stuck with it though? I could also get revenge on those weasels for killing Tom.

"Sure." I answered.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Balto came in panting. "Someone's in trouble!"

Vanessa, Balto, Oliver and I ran out of the bed room and headed to the main hall. Toons were gathered in the main hall. They were looking at a large radar showing all of Toontown. We came down to join them. Absol came in after us.

"What do we got?" Absol asked.

"Some human girls are in trouble, along with a young toon girl." Said a toon.

"Where?" Absol asked.

"It's seems that they are at the Von Rotten Manor." The toon said.

"Who would be stupid enough to enter that place?" Vanessa asked.

"Those idiots?" I guessed. "It's probably another hideout for them."

"Oh yeah. But why did they take human girls?" Vanessa asked.

"We don't know. You, Balto and Freesia should check it out." Absol said.

"Got it." Vanessa said and then turned to me. "Well, looks like you've got your first assignment."

We dashed for the elevator. I couldn't help but ask Vanessa why it's stupid to enter this, 'Von Rotten Manor', and she said it's a long story.

**Sylvia's POV:**

The sun was beginning to set, and we had gotten enough things as it is. I was becoming tired of walking, too. We came back to the normal town and were going straight to Maria's house to drop her off. Afterward, we'll drop off Oakley and then go home.

"It was fun today." Maria said. "We should do this more often."

"Maybe we can again tomorrow." Oakley suggested.

"To Toontown?" I asked.

"That'd be great!" Maria exclaimed.

"Cool!" I exclaimed back.

Hopefully, I could try to find Dustin tomorrow and we could hang out. Maybe we could even become friends. As if she could read my mind, Thea turned and glared at me.

"Sylvia, I know what you're thinking, and it's not a good idea. I don't want you going near Dustin." Thea said.

"Thea, if he was dangerous and psychotic, he would've attacked me on the street." I glared back.

"He didn't attack because he didn't know who you were. And even if he did know, he was still wounded." Thea pointed out.

"Thea, you over worry about me." I said.

"I over worry because I don't want you to wind up dead or disappear like Ellen and her sister!" Thea yelled.

I looked at her, shocked. There was a long pause.

"Uh… Sylvia?" Thea asked. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

I need a moment. Alone." I said before turning away.

Luckily, we were near a park with hills. I ran up a hill and traveled down the hill, sitting down. How dare Thea bring Ellen and her sister up like that?! I t wasn't their fault of what happened to them! I looked up to the sky. There was no moon, but the stars shimmered like t floating sparkles. The breeze was cold but soothing. I could hear the rustles of the trees and leaves flew in the air. Suddenly, a scream came from over the hill behind me. More screams were being heard and I realized it was the girls. I immediately got up and ran up the hill. When I reached the top, I looked down and saw nothing but our bags laying on the grass. Some of our things from the bags were spread out, like someone had dropped them.

"Thea?" I called.

No answer.

"Felicia?" I called.

No answer.

"Maria? Oakley?" I called.

No answer.

I came down the hill and looked around. There was no one. There was just the streets and buildings, and the lampposts' lights flickered on. Our bags were lying on the floor.

"Guys, this isn't funny." I called out.

Still no answer.

Suddenly, I felt something shoot into my back. I squeaked in pain and reached over to pull the thing out. It was a dagger. The tip was covered with my blood. I began to feel woozy and suddenly, everything went black.


	6. Judge Doom

**Sylvia's POV:**

I blinked my eyes open, but only saw darkness. It didn't look to dark, though. It looked like there were extremely tiny stars that were glittering all over the blackness. Oh. I'm wearing a blindfold. It's just the light shining through the cloth. Why am I wearing a blindfold? I tired to move my arms, but they were tied to the back of a chair, which I was sitting on. Every tug I tried to get myself free, the chair squeaking a little in the process, but my hands could not loosen the rope. I also tried to move my feet, but they were tied to the chair's legs. I gave up before hearing a sneeze.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sylvia?" Oakley's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me! Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"No. I'm blindfolded and tied to a chair. I'm guessing that you are too?" Oakley asked.

"yeah." I answered.

"Whoever tied me did it way to tight!" Maria's voice complained.

"Maria, is that you?" Oakley asked.

"Yeah." Maria answered.

"And me." Felicia's voice said.

"Is everyone alright?" Thea's voice asked.

"Pretty much." I said. "Felicia, do you think you can get out of the rope and untie us?"

"I tried, but this rope is escape proof for toons." Felicia said. "Sylvia, I'm scared."

"It'll be alright, Felicia." I told her.

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle. "I wouldn't get my hopes up."

I tensed up at the voice, which sounded familiar. The blindfold was roughly yanked off of me. Now that I was able to see clearly, I saw that we were in a dark room that only had one light dangling from a stick attached to the high ceiling above us. There was a large machine in the background. Three weasels were in the room. One of them was wearing a brown sweater and another was wearing green shirt and wearing a brown hat. I also noticed that there was a shadowy figure in a dark corner. The third weasel was the same one with the purple suit. He was yanking the blindfolds off the others. Over Felicia's head was a barrel full of Dip. Maria blinked a few times before looking around. She looked at the weasel wearing the brown sweater.

"Hey! It's that weasel that was annoying the crap out of us at Ross!" Maria said.

"Keep your mouth shut! All of you!" The purple-suited weasel snapped.

"Keep our mouths shut?! Keep yours shut!" I yelled at him. "Why are we here?!"

"You'll find out in a minute." The weasel said.

"If you're trying to flirt with us, it's not working." I told him.

The weasel chuckled. "I've already got my eye on another girl."

"SO why are you doing this to us?" Oakley asked.

The weasel turned to the shadowy figure in the dark corner. "Samantha, go get the boss."

The shadowy figure stepped closer and a girl who looked about our age came out of the dark. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white tang top and black shorts. She glanced at me and the others before walking out. She soon came back, being followed by a figure in black. I couldn't see his face because he was covering it with a black mask. He approached us.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

He turned his face toward me and took the mask off. My eyes widened. It was the exact same red-eyed man from my dream. I stopped breathing like I was choking.

Maria looked at him in shock with her bottom jaw dangling. "WHAT THE-?! HOW?! NO, NO, NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Maria shouted.

"You'd better believe he's well alive, toots." The purple-suited weasel said.

"Someone please tell me this is just another nightmare." I pleaded.

The purple-suited weasel came up to me with a switch-knife. He flipped it open and cut my arm.

"Ow! Okay, it's not." I said. "What do you want?"

"Sixty-seven years ago, your great-grandfather dipped me and ruined my plans." Said the red-eyed toon, or 'Judge Doom'. His voice was at a horrifying high-pitch. "I'm just returning the favor."

He took off his right glove, revealing a huge golden buzz saw.

"You mean you're gonna kill us?!" Maria asked, still shocked.

At that moment, we heard a loud noise, like an airplane, coming from outside. It sounded like it was landing next to wherever the heck we were.

The purple-suited weasel turned to the green-shirted weasel. "Flasher, go see who it is." The purple-suited weasel ordered.

"Got it." Flasher said before grabbing a dart gun.

He ran out of the room and Judge Doom looked back at me. He began to walk further toward me, pointing the buzz saw at me. I began to sweat in fear. I was going to die. Me, my sisters, and my friends were all going to die tonight. I shouldn't have left them. I could've used my Dip switch-knife to-

My Dip switch-knife!

If I can grab it, maybe I can stab him!

**Freesia's POV:**

We had gotten back on the same plane with Nick. I really don't understand why the lab would take human girls. I thought Vanessa said that they were experimenting on toons. Whatever they were up to, we had to get there quickly and quietly. I was looking out the window and we were approaching a sinister forest. In the middle of the entire dark forest was a castle-looking building.

"We're getting close, everyone." Nick called.

"Kay. Thanks, Nick." Vanessa called back.

We landed in the forest; the leafless trees were surprisingly hiding us from anyone's sight. Nick opened the plane doors and we quietly came out of the plane.

"We need to get inside quietly." Vanessa whispered.

Before we could step into the clearing around the castle, the front door opened. We quickly hid ourselves behind the trees. I peeked over and saw a weasel coming out of the castle with a dart gun. It wasn't Slimy or the weasel that shot Tom, but it was one of the weasels from his apartment. He pointed the dart gun and slowly turned his body and head to look around. He was slowly approaching us. Once he was near enough, Balto suddenly pounced on him. The weasel dropped the dart gun and was wrestling with Balto. Balto bit and clawed him as the weasel did the same. I came over and kicked the weasel's head, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks." Balto said to me.

"Alright. Let's go." Vanessa said.

We walked across the clearing and entered the castle. It really did kind of looked like a castle.

"How are supposed to know where to go?" I asked.

"Don't worry." Vanessa said as she took out a miniature device. "I've got this GPS to help."

She turned it on and it made a computer map of the house. Our target was the red dot.

"it's saying that we need to go straight and then take the right stairs to the lower floor." Vanessa explained.

We followed the directions of Vanessa's GPS. After taking the stairs, it was getting darker but there were large candles that helped us see. Vanessa was in front and far away from us. I could barely see her because of the lack of light. What made it worse is that now we were approaching a hall with no light at all.

"Alright, we just need to walk and we'll get there. Be ready to attack-"

A flash of black and white swiftly knocked Vanessa off her feet. Oliver, who had been on my shoulder the whole time, squeaked in surprise. Vanessa immediately stood up. Balto got into his battle position while I clenched my fists, ready to attack whatever was coming for us. Balto's ears pointed to his side and he bit into someone's leg. The person yelped. O looked up and saw a girl. A human girl. She had long black hair and green eyes; she was wearing black shorts and a white tang top. She kicked Balto away and the part where the wolf-dog toon hand bitten her was now bleeding. She leaped like a cat and my fist connected with her face. She got back on her feet and then punched me. I fell to the floor, accidentally biting the inside of my cheek and drawing blood. The girl approached me and grabbed my shirt, yanking me off the floor. Oliver leaped at the girl's face and began to claw her. The girl dropped me and I fell down. Vanessa lunged at the girl as I lifted myself up. Blood was leaking from my mouth. Oliver pounced off of the girl's face and scurried over to me.

"Meow?" He mewed.

I smiled at him and the tiny ball of fur climbed onto my shoulder. The two girls continued to fight while Balto came toward me.

"Freesia, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just bit my inner cheek. That's all." I replied.

"Vanessa will hold off this girl. We needed to find those other human girls." Balto said.

I stood up and followed Balto through the dark hall while Vanessa fought the girl. He found a door and swung it open. Everyone who was in the room looked at us in surprise. Slimy and the weasel that killed Tom were in front of me. Four human girls and one young toon girl were tied to chairs. Above the toon girl was a barrel of Dip. There was also a human-looking man with scary red toon eyes and was wearing nothing but black. His entire right arm was in the form of a huge golden buzz saw.

"Well, my future girlfriend is here." Slimy snickered.

As hard as I could, I kicked Slimy, sending him flying across the room. I did the same thing to the other weasel. They guy with red eyes turned on us and Balto leaped toward him. As Balto was distracting him, I went over to the girls and began to get them loose from the chairs.

"It's alright. We're here to help you." I said as I was untying a girl with caramel hair.

"Thank you so much!" Said a girl with brown hair.

After I untied the caramel-haired girl, she helped me untie the others. Oliver helped bite the rope. I looked over my shoulder every now and then to see the two toons fighting. Balto still had him distracted. I carefully untied the little toon girl, cautious about the Dip barrel above her head. I wonder if I can die from Dip anymore now that I have this pink blood inside me. I finally got her loose. I heard a kick noise and a yelp. The red-eyed guy kicked Balto and he rolled away from him. Balto looked like he had been defeated. His eyes were closed, his face had a painful expression, his fur was ruffled, and his back-right foot was broken.

"Oh no. Balto!" I called.

The red-eyed guy turned to us, and I grabbed the barrel of Dip and threw it at him. Once it hit the ground, the lid came off. He immediately backed off as the Dip spilled on the floor. I ran over to Balto and tried to lift him up.

"Can one of you help me, please?" I called.

The caramel-haired girl came over and helped me lift Balto. Afterward, we ran out of the room as fast as possible. Vanessa was coming toward us. The black-haired girl was chasing her. Vanessa saw me and turned around. She punched the girl and the girl fell to the floor. We led the others through the castle and found the front door. We ran as fast as we could all the way across the clearing until we reached the woods. The plane was still there.

"Nick! Get the plane going!" Vanessa called.

We ran into the plane just in time. The caramel-haired girl and I laid Balto on the floor gently. The plane took off.


	7. New Friends

**Freesia's POV:**

"What happened to Balto?!" Vanessa asked in shock. She was on her knees next to him.

"He attacked one of the girls' kidnappers." I answered. "I don't know who he was, but he was scary."

"t was Judge Doom!" The sepia-haired girl, or Maria, asked.

Vanessa looked at Maria with her eyed widened. "I THOUGH HE WAS DEAD!"

"Apparently not." The caramel-haired girl, or Sylvia, asked.

"What do you mean he's supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"You don't know who he is?!" The light-brown-haired girl, or Thea, asked. "He's a deranged sadistic psychopath who tried to melt Toontown in the year of 1947!"

"Oh man. Really?" I asked.

"Uh huh!" The little toon girl, or Felicia answered.

"Not only was this, 'Judge Doom' there, but the weasels who killed my friend were there, too." I told Vanessa.

"The ones from the lab?" Vanessa asked.

"… Yes." I growled. "So why did they kidnap you girls? They usually kidnap toons only."

"The reason why Judge Doom was dead was because our great grandfather Eddie melted him with the Dip. He was a victim of his own evil creation." Sylvia explained. "I guess he wants to take revenge on us because we are Eddie's descendants." "Are you joking? Judge Doom created the Dip?" I asked.

"Yep." Said the white-haired girl, or Oakley.

Now I really hate that guy.

"Hey, what did that weasel mean by, 'future girlfriend'?" Maria asked.

"It's a long story. I have absolutely no interest in any of them. Trust me." I said.

"I'm sorry they killed your friend." Sylvia said.

"It's alright." I told her.

"So where are we going?" Felicia asked.

"To our base. If you are in danger, then you will all have to be in our hands for the time being." Vanessa said.

"But what about our parents? They should have called the police by now." Thea said.

"Does Judge Doom know where any of you live?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Not yet." Thea replied.

"We'll have our undercover police get them to safety." Vanessa said.

I turned to Vanessa. "You have people undercover at the police department?"

"Of course. We need to know as much information as possible." Vanessa answered.

I turned back to the girls and Sylvia was giving me a confused expression.

"The name of our team is called The League. Our main goal is to help other toons who are in danger of the lab. I just started working with The League." I explained.

"Wow! Cool!" Maria exclaimed.

Felicia let out a loud yawn. Thea pulled Felicia toward her and had her rest her head on her lap.

"Man, I need to sleep when we get back." I replied.

"But first we need to take care of Balto and get these girls some rooms." Vanessa said.

"Alright." I said before I let out a yawn.

When we made it back to the base, it was about 2:00 a.m. Toons who were still awake gave the girls rooms. I was so tired that once I fell on my bed, I went to sleep.

I woke up from a peaceful sleep. I realized that I slept in my clothes. I went over to the closet and took out a long-sleeved white shirt and jeans. Oliver was still sleeping. I decided I was going to have him stay here today, incase we had another mission. What happened yesterday was incredibly dangerous. Well, that's sort of the point; to complete missions like this. Anyways, I opened my door and closed it, careful not to wake Oliver. I walked through the hall and into the main hall, where different toons were on the monitors. They must shift every few hours. I decided to go check on Balto. He was with Dr. Marsh in his room. I knocked on the door and Dr. Marsh opened it.

"Why, good morning, Freesia." Dr. Marsh greeted.

"Good morning, Dr. Marsh." I greeted back.

"Come to see Balto, yes?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm." I replied with a nod.

Dr. Marsh opened the door a bit more and allowed me to come in. I entered without hesitation and saw Vanessa looking at Balto, who was unconscious on the bed. He had bandage tape on his cuts, bruises and paw. I walked over to them.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes. He just needs to heal for a bit." Dr. Marsh said.

I looked over to Vanessa, who was looking at Balto with said eyes.

"Did you hear him, Vanessa? It's only temporarily." I tried to cheer her us with hopeful words.

"I know, but, Balto's been my partner since I joined The League." Vanessa said, still looking at Balto. "We accomplished every mission together. That bastard is gonna pay for doing this to him."

I looked at her expression turn to rage.

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side for the time being. And once Balto is fully healed, we'll all finish missions together. Maybe the girls outside can help us, too." I said.

Vanessa turned to me and smiled. "Alright." She said. Her eyes went south. "I thought Oliver rested on your shoulder."

I looked down and Oliver was clinging to my jeans. "Meow."

"Oliver," I gently pried his tiny claws off and picked him up. "If there's another mission, I can't have you come. I don't want you getting hurt. Understand?"

He let out a sad mew, but understood. I kissed his forehead. Vanessa and I walked out of the room.

"Oh, there you are!" I heard Sylvia's voice from the balcony.

I looked up and saw the five girls with tired expressions. Sylvia hurried downstairs with the other girls following her.

"Have they picked up our parents?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Absol is trying to get things situated. I'm pretty sure that they are at the police department filling out reports, so they should be fine." Vanessa answered.

I noticed Felicia looking at my hands. "Aww… What a cute kitty!"

I knew she was talking about Oliver. Maybe she can watch him. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Sure!" Felicia exclaimed as she held out her hands. I gently put him in her hands and she began to pet him. Oliver purred and he nuzzled into her cheek. Felicia giggled.

"We're on it. Thanks." I turned and saw Vanessa talking on her walkie-talkie. "We need to go, Freesia."

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's trouble happening in downtown Toontown." She answered.

"Cane eye come? We could help you." Sylvia asked.

"Sylvia, it's too dangerous." Thea said.

"She's right. There's a strong possibility that it could be the lab. We don't want you to get killed." I answered.

"Alright." Sylvia replied."

"Let's go." Vanessa said.

Vanessa and I decided not to take the plane since the location of our next target wasn't that far away from downtown Toontown. We walked for a while but we didn't see anything unusual or hear any commotion.

"It doesn't seem like anything is happening." I said.

"Maybe it's not happening outside." Vanessa guessed.

We walked a bit further. I began to recognize the streets. Oh no. We're getting closer to previous job.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked.

"My GPS says that it's at a construction sight." Vanessa replied.

Of course. Why did it have to be there? Maybe my previous boss yelled at someone from the lab and decided to take revenge. I honestly don't blame them.

"You okay, Freesia?" Vanessa asked.

"It's just that… I used to work at the construction sight down the road, and the boss is a harassing loudmouth. He even slapped me across the face before I quit." I explained.

"Jeez…" Vanessa said, gritting her teeth. "If he tried to harass you again, kick him in the crotch. That'll really hurt him."

"Alright." I replied.

There was a loud crash and we looked at the road to see some toons running away in fear. I even recognized a couple of construction workers running off. Vanessa and I ran down the road and into the construction site. There were three human toons, cornering two little toons in pile of wood. The three toons had green hair and were all wearing green T-shirts and blue jeans. The two toons who were cowering in the wood looked like Yuki and Ame from the Anime movie, 'Wolf Children'. They were trying to be brave, being in their wolf forms and baring their teeth.

"Hey!" I called.

The toons slowly turned their heads and glared at us.

"Pick on someone your own sizes!" I shouted.

The toons turned their bodies around and pulled their arms back. Their arms suddenly became green and liquidly before they shot the liquid at us like the way water Pokémon shoot water at their opponent. Vanessa let out a short scream and dodged as well.

"What have those crazy scientists done now!?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"I guess they made Dip people!" I answered in shock.

They began to shoot at us again. We did our best to dodge every move. One Dip person snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I struggled and kicked his legs, but he wouldn't let go. His arms began to become liquidly again, but for some reason, I wasn't melting or feeling any pain. The Dip person seemed to be confused and put his hand on my face. His hand became watery but I still wasn't melting. Why wasn't I melting? I looked at my arms and saw no burnt marks, but I could still see my pink veins. I remembered what happened when Dr. Marsh combined the pink blood with the Dip. It was able to terminate Dip! I concentrated on my arms. They started to become liquidly and neon pink. The Dip person started to scream and he let go. I turned around and he was melting; his skin was turning into burning red liquid and he came down to the floor. All that was left was a pool of pink blood. I felt more Dip shoot and I turned around and shot the other two Dip people. Vanessa, Yuki and Ame were watching me in amazement. The Dip people did the same thing as the first Dip person and two more pools were on the floor.

"Whoa! Freesia that was awesome!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I had no idea I could do this now." I said, still looking at my arm.

Vanessa and I walked over to Yuki and Ame who stayed in their spot.

"I's alright. They're dead." I told them.

That was really cool, miss!" Yuki commented.

Ame nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Could you please tell us what happened?" I asked.

"My little brother and I were just talking to this human guy with a long beard and then a large van pulled up and those people chases us and a bunch of other toons into the construction site. We would've did if you hadn't shown up." Yuki explained.

"… Th-thank you." Ame hesitated.

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome. You to can go home now." Vanessa said.

"Can you please take us there? We don't wanna bump into any of those things again." Yuki asked.

Sure." I replied.

Yuki and Ame led the way through downtown Toontown. It didn't take us that long to get there. In fact, it was still morning. Their home was in a peaceful neighborhood near the forest. We dropped them off and we waved goodbye at each other before leaving.

**Sylvia's POV:**

I was already getting bored. The toons around us were all working. Felicia was playing with Oliver while the others and I were laying on our beds. I wonder if our parents were alright. What if Judge Doom found out where we lived? He would kill them! Or possibly take them hostage. The weasels creep me out. Not as much as Doom, but still. I feel bad for Freesia because one of those weasels have a crush on her. And who was that girl? She couldn't have been with the Ton Patrol in 1947. She was a human. I pushed the thoughts away and lifted myself off the bed to stretch. Maybe a little walk will help me. I headed for the door and opened.

"Don't leave the base, Sylvia." Thea said.

"Thea, I don't thin they're even gonna let us out." I replied.

"I'm just saying. I know how you sometimes like to sneak off." Thea said.

I sighed and closed the door behind me. That was true what Thea said. I did like the sneak off. Ever since Ellen disappeared, I would always run away to see if I could find clues to where she had gone. I was trying to be like Great Grandpa Eddie. Thea would always have to bring me home. I walked down the hall and found the main hall. Toons were still working, of course. Maybe Balto is here? I helped Freesia get him out, but I never actually met him. But he was severely injured, so he might be still unconscious. I was told that he was in the room with the white door, which had Dr. Marsh. I looked around the main hall until I found the white door. I didn't bother to ask for directions since the toons were way too busy. After a few knocks, a toon human opened the door.

"Hello, young lady. And who might you be?" The toon, or 'Dr. Marsh' asked.

"Um, I'm Sylvia Valiant. My friends and I were brought in after being rescued. Is Balto here?" I asked.

"Yes he is. He woke five minutes ago. Would you like to see him?" Dr. Marsh asked.

"Yes please." I answered.

He opened the door a bit more and I entered. The room almost looked exactly like a hospital room. It also had scientific equipment. On a bed laid Balto, the wolf-dog toon. He was covered with bandage tape. His eyes were open but he was resting, his lead laid in between his paws.

"Hello?" Balto asked. "Aren't you the girl from the manor?"

"Uh-huh. I'm one of them." I answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My foot is back in place but I'll be able to walk in a few days." Balto answered.

"That's good to hear." I told him.

"Where are the other girls?" Balto asked.

"In their rooms." I said.

Balto sniffed the air. He sniffed again. He pauses and sniffs a few more times.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Does he sense an enemy?

"No, no. I just thought I-I… Never mind." Balto said.

Dr. Marsh appeared next to me. "Sylvia, I'm sorry but I need to replace Balto bandage tape."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later, Balto." I told him.

"Bye." Balto replied.


	8. Mysteries

**Freesia's POV:**

After dropping those two toons kids off, we hurried as fast as we could back to the base. We had to pass the construction site, but thankfully, the boss wasn't there. We didn't see any Dip people either. We reached the disguised building and went down the floors. We found Absol talking to Dr. Marsh in the hospital room.

"We have a big situation." Vanessa started. "We were coming to the construction site, and a bunch of toons that were made out of Dip. They are able to shoot Dip from their arms; they're like guns. Freesia managed to fight them because she had pink blood and she can shoot it out just like the Dip people."

I showed them my demonstration and they were amazed.

"Incredible." Dr. Marsh said. "I'll have to start studying that right away."

"What happened to these, 'Dip people'?" Absol asked.

"I killed the with the pink blood. Remember what Dr. Marsh showed me the last time I was in here, I figured it would work on them." I answered.

"We need to find those scientists and Doom before they try to harm more toons." Absol said. "We'll need to send patrol planes to the Von Rotten Manor right away."

"Shouldn't you check their laboratory, too?" I asked.

"We took over that lab. The scientists fled." Vanessa answered.

She turned to Balto and walked over to him. He was still sleeping. Mr. Marsh told us that he was up while we were out. He talked to Sylvia for a while and then went back to sleep. How's the group of girls doing anyways?

"How are the girls?" I asked Absol.

"They're fine. They really want to leave the base, though." Absol said.

"And you're not gonna let them? Why can't you just have one of the agents watch them?" I asked.

"We can't risk anything, Ms. Watkins." Absol explained.

I sighed. "Alright. I'm going to see them now. Do you want to come, Vanessa?"

"No thanks. I'll be here with Balto." She replied.

**Samantha's POV:**

"Man, that stupid wench!" Slimy complained. "That fricken hurt! She's gonna pay for that!"

"How do you think I feel?" I asked.

I was fighting the dark-brown-haired girl but only got a cut on my lip. I don't recognize her or the dog, but I do remember the blonde one. Judge Doom sent me and the weasels to kidnap more toons for the laboratory and we went to a certain hotel. I stayed downstairs hidden to keep a lookout while the weasels went to grab someone. That girl went in and I called them. She must've joined their team after the laboratory was taken over. Now that they knew our location, we have to get out of here and go to our other location.

"I'm sorry, I can't read minds!" Slimy snapped.

"I'm talking about physically, you fricken idiot!" I snapped back.

The door opened and Judge Doom entered, glaring at the both of us.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"It seems that they are getting stronger." Slimy said.

"Pfft. I was actually fighting someone while you were trying to flirt with your, '_future girlfriend_'." I said.

I heard Flasher come in and he was holding a cellphone. "Speaking of her, I just got off the phone with Dr. Psych and he told me that the blonde girl defeated the Dip people."

"What?! How?!" Judge Doom demanded.

"Before she escaped the lab along with the other toons, he inserted a new substance inter her arm. She was able to shoot it out of her arm like the Dip people are able to shoot Dip out of their arms. She shot the Dip people and they melted." Flasher explained.

"Why would they made an antidote for Dip?" Samantha asked. "I don't think that was authorized."

"It wasn't. Not under my orders." Judge Doom said.

"Dr. Psych said it was for just in case the Dip people became out of control." Flasher said.

"What are we gonna do about her, boss?" Slimy asked.

Judge Doom stayed silent, thinking for a minute. "I'll pay her a visit." He answered. "Get everything. We need to move before The League gets here."

**Sylvia's POV:**

I was laying on my bed, looking at the photo of me, Thea, Ellen and her sister. I heard a knock on the door and Freesia entered.

"Hey Sylvia. You alright?" She asked.

"I wish we could go outside." I told her.

"I asked them of you could but they said that we can't risk anything." Freesia said.

"Well, we're gonna need fresh air sooner or later." I said. "I'm starting to get hot. Thea and the others went to clean themselves off with cold water."

Freesia looked down and saw the picture in my hand. :Is that your family?"

"Yeah." I answered, lifting the picture for her to see better. "I'm the red head and Thea's the brown-haired girl. My two cousins, Ellen and her sister, are the one with the blonde hair."

Freesia looked at me and noticed my sadness. "What's wrong?"

"After this picture was taken…" Tears began to form in my eyes. "Ellen's neighbors found her family murdered in their car. Ellen was missing, though."

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Freesia said, horrified. "Did they ever find Ellen?"

I sniffed. "No. I wonder if she'll ever be found."

Freesia wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged back. "I know you'll find her."

I smiled. No one ever believed that Ellen would ever be discovered, not even Thea or Mom or Dad. I was the only one who believed. People would say words that hurt. 'She's gone, Sylvia! Get the truth through your head!' But Freesia, she believed me. I heard the door open and saw Vanessa and Absol in the doorway. The other girls were behind them.

"Freesia, I need to talk to you and Vanessa." Absol said.

"Okay," Freesia turned her body to Absol. "About what?"

"Our agents went to the Von Rotten Manor, but it was deserted. Vanessa said that they must have escaped." Absol said.

"The girls were brought there though!" Freesia protested.

"It's true! It was a big castle building!" I protested along with her.

"I know, I know, I believe you. But we're not sure where the scientists are hiding anymore." Absol said. "On your last mission, were there any clues about where the Dip people might have came from?"

"Not that I… oh, wait… Yuki said that her and her brother were talking to a human until a van pulled up. Maybe there was something on the van. There had to be something on it otherwise the scientists probably won't let them into their base."

"Oh, right!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I want you and Vanessa to go ask Yuki and Ame if they know anything." Absol ordered.

"They have to leave again? Why can't you send someone else to ask them?" I asked.

"Because our other agents are out. And Yuki and Ame already know Freesia and Vanessa, so they will be comfortable talking to them." Absol answered.

"And Ame actually spoke to Freesia, so it will be much easier." Vanessa said.

"… Alright." I reluctantly agreed.

**Freesia's POV:**

We were heading down the road to the neighborhood where Yuki and Ame lived. Even though I was going to take Vanessa's advice sooner later, I wanted to stay away from the construction site for a while. I'm just not ready yet. A lot has happened ever since yesterday.

"We're getting close to their neighborhood. Are you gonna ask them the questions or am I?" Vanessa asked.

"It really doesn't matter. As long as we try to get some answers than we should be fine." I answered.

"I know it's probably rude the ask, but what were you and Sylvia talking about?" Vanessa asked.

"We were just talking about a picture that Sylvia was in along with her sister and cousins which was taken about ten years ago." I answered.

"But when I came in, she looked like she was crying." Vanessa said.

"Her cousin disappeared and the rest of her cousin's family was murdered." I answered.

"Oh crap!" Vanessa said.

"I know. I reacted the same way." I said.

We came to the neighborhood and it was as peaceful as before. Their house was about eight houses down the driveway. The end of the neighborhood was just the forest. They never ended up finishing the rest of the houses. This is what I was doing at my previous job; finishing the neighborhood starting with the end. I don't know why our stupid boss decided to start on the end. We past six houses so far.

"Freesia…"

I stopped in my tracks. I looked around but saw no one except Vanessa. "Vanessa, did you say something?"

"Hmm? No." Vanessa replied, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk.

"Freesia…"

There it was again. "Vanessa, I think I'm hearing someone calling my name."

"Is it your future boyfriend?" Vanessa teased.

"Freesia…"

I turned my head and one of the doors of a house across the street was open. It was dark inside, but not completely. The curtains were trying to keep as much sun out of the house as possible.

"Freesia…" Said the whisper as the door creaked open a little bit more.

"Vanessa, can you go talk to Yuki and Ame please? I need to check something out real quick." I said, keeping my eyes on the door.

"Alright, fine. But I'll call you if they won't talk to me." Vanessa said.

I nodded and headed across the street after looking for cars. Approaching the house, I slowly entered. It looked completely normal on the inside, like someone was already living here. There was furniture and a television, along with a nook and a lamp. There was a staircase in front of the door, too. After I entered it, the door suddenly slammed shut. At first I thought it was just the wind, but when I tried to open it, it was locked from the outside.

"You won't be leaving any time soon." A high-pitched voice said behind me.

I immediately turned around and Judge Doom was standing there. He didn't look angry or happy. His expression was blank, kind of scaring me. I clenched ,y fists, getting ready for whatever was coming.

"There's no need for that. Not now." He said.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Your help." Judge Doom began. "You have a strong gift, Freesia."

"Yeah, because the stupid scientists who work for you gave it to me!" I growled.

"Exactly. And it should not go to waste." Judge Doom said. "The Dip people which we created can sometimes become out of control and begin to melt other toons. If you join us, you can keep that from happening."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Oh, wait, he _is_ crazy.

"If you join us, I'll spare your friends' lives." Judge Doom offered.

"No you won't, you cold-hearted bastard!" I yelled. "Those girls you kidnapped, they told me everything! I'll never work for you! EVER!"

Judge Doom's expression turned to anger. "well then, you leave me no other option."

He sprinted toward me. I tried to dodge too late and he grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back and I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but he slammed his foot onto my stomach. I claws at his foot and leg but it didn't work. I looked up at him and noticed something odd. Instead of the angry look from earlier or a sadistic grin, he had a different expression. He looked… confused. He kneeled down, his foot still on me. He grabbed my neck to keep me from moving my head. He studied my face while I stayed completely still, and all of a sudden, he shot up, taking me with him. He threw me across the room and I felt my skin break on my arm from the point of the nook, which was in front of the window next to the door. He was slowly coming toward me when the font door suddenly broke open.

Someone walked in and was completely covered in black, top to bottom. He had a black sweater and I couldn't see his face because it was too dark. He pulled out a gun and Shot Judge Doom. Judge Doom fell down from the bullets. I looked at the person and he looked at me. He seemed to be wearing a black cloth that covered his whole face so that I couldn't see him. He looked at me for a minute before turning his body and walking away. I heard Judge Doom groan and I lifted myself up, not even looking back as I ran out of the door. The person was gone. I couldn't find him, or her, whoever it was. With nothing else to do, I ran to the house where Yuki and Ame lived. Vanessa seemed to be done because she was walking off the yard and heading in my direction.

"Okay, I talked to-" Vanessa stopped talking and looked at my skin-ripped arm, my ruffled hair and bruises. "Holy crap! What the heck happened?!"

"Judge Doom happened. He was trying to trick me into joining the lab and then some other guy cam and just shot him." I explained.

"We were only apart for five minutes! Are you okay?!" Vanessa asked.

"Kind of but let's get out of here!" I told Vanessa as I grabbed her arm and we headed for the exit.


	9. Amber and the Toon Patrol

**Amber's POV:**

"Hmm…" I hummed before letting out a long yawn.

I took a long nap in the afternoon because I just could not fall asleep this early morning when I woke up at 2:38 a.m. It was a coincidence because it was exactly 2:38 p.m. I lifted myself off of the bed and went downstairs. After sleeping, I already felt so much energy in me that I just had to burn. I felt like jumping from the top of the stairs to the bottom, but I knew that if I did that, I would break some bones. I grabbed my purse and put my cellphone in it. Before I opened the door, I heard my mom begin to talk.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"I'm gonna head to Toontown for a bit." I answered.

"Don't you think you should comb your hair, first?" Mom asked.

"Alright." I replied before I went to the bathroom.

I took out a brush and began to comb my wavy flame-orange hair. People say that I am beautiful, but they find my eyes scary because they were the color of red. That's because there was a problem with my eyes when I was little. I had to have eye surgery and they just turned that color after the operation. Some people think I'm related to Judge Whatshisname. I can't remember what his name was, and it was a simple word too, but I remember someone saying that he was an evil toon. I finished my hair and grabbed my purse to leave.

"Are you going with any friends?" Mom asked.

"Mom, I told you that Claire was out of town." I told her.

"But whatever happened to- um… what was her name…Sylvia! What happened to Sylvia?" Mom asked.

"… I don't know." I lied. "I'll see you later."

I closed the front door and was on my way. I actually did now what happened to Sylvia. We met when we were three years old, and we easily became friends. We both made each other friendship bracelets. Both bracelets had tiny little blue beads but the center had a large blue gem bead. When Sylvia's cousin disappeared, all she was doing was focusing on trying to find her, no matter what we did. I stopped being friends with her when we were six. I said some discouraging things that I deeply regret. I want to apologize, but I can never find the guts to do so. I still have my friendship bracelet as a memory. We had grown up since then, into fifteen year old girls. My only friend was Claire who had gone to visit New York. It was just me and my mom. My dad is in the navy and he's gone to Singapore. I decided to visit Toontown today to try and gain some more friends. Hopefully, I'll be able to and they won't be bothered by my eyes. I was halfway to the original pathway to Toontown. It looks the same way that it has been for years. I was passing the forest of Toontown until I spotted a large pathway in between the trees.

"… Was that there before?" I asked myself.

There were no toons in or going through it. My guess is it's a short cut which no one has ever noticed. Hey, I never noticed it. Curious and nothing better to do besides finding more friends, I stepped on the path, and a strange feeling of the chills went through my spine. Then a warm feeling came into and killed the chills. That was odd. The path didn't look scary or even suspicious, and it wasn't cold. I took another step and felt nothing this time. I started walking on the trail. The forest looked beautiful; strange that there were not toons here. Or so I thought. As I continued walking, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I stopped in my tracks and looked around.

"I wouldn't go if I were you." A squeaky voice broke the silence.

I turned around and saw no one. I looked to my side and I saw a small furry face looking out of the bushes. It was a small toon squirrel.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you shouldn't go down this path." Said the squirrel. "Do you even know where it leads to?"

"Ummmm no." I replied.

The toon squirrel gasped. "It leads to the dark forest, and in the dark forest leads to the Von Rotten Manor!"

"I've never heard of that place." I said.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! That's where Judge Doom used to live!" The squirrel said.

"Oh, so that's his name. I couldn't remember this morning. Why is everyone still afraid of that place is he's dead?" I asked.

"Well… it could be cursed or something." The squirrel said.

"Pfft. Don't' be ridiculous." I chuckled.

The toon squirrel frowned and took another step closer. I could already tell he was looking at my eyes. I sighed. The squirrel's eyes widened and his tail fluffed up like a cat, taking a step back. Before I could explain, the squirrel backed off. "Or maybe it's you who's cursed." Were his last words and then he ran off.

I groaned and then turned to start going again. Wind blew and leaved rustled. The sun shined through gaps in the trees. It looked beautiful, like a same ordinary forest doing what any other forest would do. But as I got more in, those things began to fade. The sun disappeared and the sky got darker. Fog began to float and linger above the ground and the trees were becoming to be without leaves. I walked more and felt uneasy. I soon drew my attention to an odd-looking darkened tree in the distance. I realized that it wasn't a tree, but the roof of a castle, usually. I followed it and reached a large clearing with a spooky castle in the middle.

"This is it? This is what the squirrel was trying to warn me about?" I asked myself before chuckling.

It wasn't too scary. I mean I did feel a little anxious at first but now I'm fine. I took a run in the grassy area, throwing myself on the ground and laying out my arms and legs, breathing like I haven't breathed for a minute. I felt so relaxed. I just wanted to stay in that spot and fall asleep. I heard the creaking of a door and I quickly lifted myself up. The door was opening slightly and closing from the wind, but no one was in the doorway. It must have been left open. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to take a look. I used my hand to push it back open and it was very dark inside. Not dark enough to barely see anything, however, still dark. That chill went through my spine again but the warm feeling terminated it again. I was walked in and saw objects scattered here and there, and doors were open. Maybe someone was trying to rob the place. But who would want to come in here if they think it's cursed? I walked around for a bit, discovering more rooms and tunnels. I went lower and lower into the basement and reached a door in a dark hallway. I opened the door and found the room a little bit of a mess. Thee were chairs tied up with rope, a barrel of spilled Dip, a giant machine I have never seen before, and a hint of toon blood next to the wall.

"Whoa. What the heck happened here." I asked myself calmly.

I looked at the machine and walked over to it. I was careful not to step on anything. There is a high chance this could be a crime scene. This machine looked very odd. It had a bunch of glass the size for windows stacked up; the glasses weren't touching each other. On one of the glasses was a small stack of papers and a thin white sheet. One top of the stack was a picture of a weasel wearing a pink suit. I looked at the other papers and realized that they were sheet models. The other models were of other weasels. What were they doing here? Were they here for this machine? Should I try it? I lined up the models on the glass and then put the sheet over them. I came over to the control panel and pushed the ON button. The machine started to make noises and electrocute. I ran back to the door and leaned against the wall as the machine was working up. I waited until the electricity stopped shooting the glass and smoke appeared around the machine as it died down. Before I could make it over to the machine, the sheet began to move like a ghost. Five shapes were underneath the sheet.

"Ow, Psycho! You're on my head!" A voice snapped.

"Sorry!" A voice exclaimed.

"Where the heck are we?" Another voice asked.

"I don't know. Did we succeed?" Another voice asked.

"Wait a minute… Is this a fleet?" The voice asked.

I came over to the machine and yanked the sheet off. The five weasels from the sheets were alive and out of the pictures.

"So that's what this ting does." I said. That's when I realized, this is the Toon Patrol from 1947!

"Who're you?!" The pink-suited weasel demanded. "And where are we?!"

"The 'Von Rotten Manor', I guess." I replied. "I'm Amber."

"The Von Rotten Manor? We were just in the Acme Factory! How did we get-"

"Wait a minute. Are you the weasels the Toon Patrol?" I cut 'Pink' off.

"What do you think, toots?" The blue-furred weasel, or Wheezy, asked. "What're we doing here?"

"Well, the truth is, you were all dead." I answered.

Pink, or Smarty, scoffed. "What're you talking about, Ander? We're right here!"

"it's Amber, and you're here because I brought you back to life." I said. "This is the year of 2014."

"2014?!" Green, or Greasy exclaimed.

"Yep." I replied.

"Hey!" Psycho exclaimed, looking around the room. "Where's the judge?"

"Oh, he's dead." I answered.

"Then what're you doing here?" Smarty asked.

"To be honest, I actually just snuck in here." I replied. "I was curios about the machine, and your sheet models were here, so I turned it on and now you're here."

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to touch other people' things?" Smarty asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's bad to try to melt Toontown?" I asked back.

"What the-? How did you know about that?!" Wheezy demanded.

"I told you, it's 2014. Everyone knows what you all tried to do in 1947. You really shouldn't do that." I said.

"If you know what we did, then why bother bringing us back to life?" Greasy asked.

"I did it n accident. I wasn't sure what the machine could do." I said.

Smart groaned. "What're we supposed to do now?"

"Do you have any relatives or something? I wouldn't know because I barely ever visit Toontown." I said.

"Pfft. I don't know anymore. The police probably melted our other brothers after whatever happened." Smarty replied.

"Then how about you stay at my house for a while?" I offered.

The five weasels looked at me with a surprised look on their faces. "Duh, you would to that?" Stupid asked.

"Why not? I'm the one who brought you guys back, so it's my fault. It's the least I could do. I also live in a huge house, so I have a lot of rooms." I said.

Greasy turned to Smarty. "What do we do, boss?"

"Eh, alright." Smarty reluctantly agreed. His eyes met mine and he looked confused.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Greasy asked.

"I had eye surgery when I was little. They turned to this color afterward." I sighed.

"Oh." Wheezy said.


	10. Time Flying By

**Freesia's POV:**

We hurried out of the neighborhood and went down the street. Vanessa suggested we call the plane, But I declined since we were close. I asked her what Yuki and Ame said, but she told me that she'll tell me when we get to the base. We soon made it there and Dr. Marsh healed me. He put bandage tape on the ripped skin of my arm. I noticed that my toon blood wad completely neon-pink now. Dr. Marsh needed to collect as much as possible, but thank goodness it didn't mean having to hook me up to a machine and slowly drain the pink blood out of me. I mean it wouldn't kill me, but it would still hurt. Absol came in a minute later.

Dr. Marsh cleaned my wound and strapped the bandage tape on me. "There you go."

"Thanks." I replied before turning to Vanessa. "So what did they say?"

"Well, Yuki told me that her and her brother did see something marked on the van when it pulled up, but they weren't close enough. The human with the beard was closer to the van, so he might have seen something." Vanessa said.

"Alright." I said.

"There's just one problem, though." Vanessa said. "Yuki says that this guy is a lunatic."

"I gave her a blank look. "Why were they…?"

"They were just trying to get him to leave them alone and then the van came." Vanessa said.

"Do they know where he is?" Absol asked.

"Sadly, no." Vanessa said.

"Great. We have no more leads." Absol said, sarcastically.

"Hey!" Felicia's voice called.

We looked at the door and Sylvia's gang was standing in the doorway.

"Oh man. Freesia, what happened?" Sylvia asked.

"I got attacked by the judge again." I replied.

"You okay?" Thea asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hey, can we please go outside now? We're extremely bored." Maria begged.

"I already told you girls-"

"It'll be fine, Absol. We'll stay near the building." Vanessa said.

"Well, alright." Absol replied. "If anything happens, you know what to do."

"Thanks." Oakley said. "I really need to burn some energy."

"Me too!" Felicia exclaimed. Oliver, who was on her shoulder, hopped off and climbed my pants to get on my shoulder.

"Hey Oliver." I greeted him while petting his head.

Vanessa and I tool the girls and headed out of the building.

**Amber's POV:**

I took the Toon Patrol out of Toontown and was leading them to my house. It was in the million dollar home area. I had so many guest bedrooms. Finally they'll be used for once. They actually have been used for toons who needed somewhere to stay temporally, but it was never permanent. We entered the neighborhood and the weasel looked around in surprise.

"You liver here?" Greasy asked.

"Uh huh. My mom is in charge of a Coach factory." I replied.

"… Coach factory?" Wheezy asked, confused. "You mean you're mom make toon coaches?"

"Oh no, Coach in like the Coach purse. It's very popular. I have one myself." I replied while showing them my golden Coach purse.

"Who would name a purse, 'Coach'?" Smarty asked.

"The creators sometimes name their inventions after their last name. I'm guessing that that's where it came from." I replied.

"Oh." Was Smarty's only reply.

We approached my huge house, which was super clean, in and out. I opened the door with my lock and we walked in.

"My mom is at work right now, so it should be a while before she comes back." I told them.

"Will she be fine with us staying here?" Greasy asked.

Oh yeah, that's right. Will she? These were the weasels who helped Judge Doom try to melt Toontown after all. Then again, we have helped criminal toons who have paid for their mistakes. It's a 50/50 chance.

"I'm not sure yet. In the meantime, just make yourself comfortable, and try not to knock down anything." I said. When I turned back to them, I noticed that Psycho was gone. "Where's Psycho?" I suddenly heard 'HEE HEE' noises coming from the kitchen, along with electrocution noises.

As fast as I could, I ran into the kitchen and found Psycho playing with the toaster. He seemed to like the electricity. Hey, he was electrocuted once, wasn't he? I run over and snatch him away from the toaster. The toaster begins to light a fire and I put it out with flour. Afterward, I put Psycho down.

"Psycho, please don't do that again." I told him.

"Hee Hee, sorry!" He exclaimed.

The other four weasels came in. "What did he do now?" Wheezy asked.

"He was electrocuting himself with the toaster. " I answered.

"Yeah. He does that from time to time." Greasy told me.

"Duh, it's cold in here." Stupid mentioned.

He was right. It was cold in here. Usually we would turn on the heater, but it was broken right now. We did have a fireplace, though. "I'll get the fireplace set up. How about you five go choose a room?" I suggested.

"Sure thing, Amber." Greasy said before the five of them turned to leave me setting the fire.

I grabbed a box of matches from the cabinet and some newspaper to help the fire. I scrapped the match across the rough texture side of the box and a small fire lit on the red part. I threw it to the wood and it slowly began to light up.

"Hey," I heard one of the weasels and turned around. It was Wheezy. "Thanks for allowing us to stay at your place. And thanks for brining up back to life. It feels good to be alive and moving again."

"Oh, it was nothing." I said.

"One of the door are locked upstairs. You think you can open it?" Wheezy asked.

"Oh, sure." I said.

Before I could follow him, I had to throw the newspapers in the fire. I grabbed a medium stack and turned to the fireplace. It was already on fire enough.

"Hmm, oh well." I said before turning to follow Wheezy.

**Sylvia's POV:**

It felt so good to finally be out of that building and get fresh air. As soon as we came out, I took a deep breath in and out. We decided to take a long walk around downtown Toontown because we really needed to get energy burned like Oakley said. We were careful not to leave Freesia and Vanessa behind because they were kind of tired. They've gone on many missions already and Freesia had only just started last night. "Too bad we lost all of our stuff. People probably picked it all up by now." Maria said.

"hey, at least we still have our lives." Thea said.

"yeah." Maria replied.

And it was thanks to Freesia and Vanessa. I looked over to Freesia and she looked confused and mad at the same time. She was looking at the ground while walking with her hands stuffed in her jean pockets. Oliver was sitting peacefully on her shoulder.

"Freesia, are you okay?" I asked.

"Hoh?" Freesia suddenly turned her head and looked up at me. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." I said. "What's wrong?"

"That last mission we left to go do, Judge Doom pinned me down and was looking at my face specifically." Freesia admitted. "As if he recognized me from somewhere. But I don't know him from anywhere."

"You know, my parents told me that Judge Doom was able to disguise himself. Is there anyone you knew that possibly disliked you?" I asked.

"You know what, before The League, I had just quit my previous job because my boss was always such a jerk to me." Freesia pointed out.

"You think Doom was your previous boss?" I asked.

"I guess it's a possibility." Freesia answered. She put her hand on her cheek. "Also, the reason why I was able to escape is because someone shot him."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. This guy was completely covered in black clothing. Even his face." Freesia said. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at something and I turned to her eyes' direction. There was a person with a long grayish-white beard walking down the street. He didn't seem to see us.

"You think that's the man we're looking for?" Freesia asked Vanessa.

"Maybe." Vanessa replied.

"Hey, you there!" Freesia exclaimed at the man.

The man looked at us and stopped walking.

"Can we talk to you for a minute please?" Freesia asked.

The man turned around and began and ran away.

"Hey, come back!" Vanessa yelled. "Stay with them, Freesia. I'm gonna got try to catch him."

Vanessa sprinted off after the man.

"Who's that guy?" I asked.

"We don't even know." Freesia admitted. "On one of our mission, two toon children told us that that man might have seen something that can lead us to the lab's base."

"Oh, okay." I said.

Vanessa soon came back, but the man wasn't with her. "I lost him."


	11. Ellen

**Samantha's POV:**

I wish we stayed at the Von Rotten Manor. It was much darker in there; perfect for hiding from enemies and popping out to attack them. But Doom did have to kidnap those girls to get his revenge. How did those League members know we were hiding out in the castle? Did they see us or something? We were hiding out in a construction site with one of Doom's good friends: Mr. Lawson. He was the boss of the construction site next to the forest.

I was preparing to leave, leading about four Dip people. The blonde killed them with her antidote and it made Doom angry. At least he doesn't take his anger out on me because I'm one of the best people on the team. I may not be a toon, but I was still strong. Our mission was to find the blonde girl and kill her, along with any other League members. I looked over at the Dip people who were assigned for me to lead. They didn't have normal names. They're called D-Numbers. I got some good ones: D-16, D-24, D-32, and D-45.

"You four ready?" I asked them. We were all waiting at the front door. They all nodded their heads. "Alright. Let's go."

**Freesia's POV:**

We had to put the group of girls back after that man ran off to try and look for that man with the beard. The girls did complain at first but did what we told them to do. We headed out looking for the man.

"I shouldn't have just called out to him when he was faraway from us." I said in guilt.

"It's fine. You've just begun and you've already done a magnificent job so far. Not many people do this good on their first beginnings." Vanessa said.

I smiled at her comment. I felt good about doing a good job at my job. Back in the construction site, I was so terrible at it; half of it because of my boss, but still. It was like I was a natural at this. If only Tom were here to see what I've been doing. At least he is still in my heart. Vanessa and I ran through the alley and onto a different street. Vanessa tried to track him with her GPS, but it's like he just vanished into thin air. The sun was beginning to set. It had been a long day, but it wasn't over yet. We went to the left and began walking down the road.

"You know what, we won't be able to find him when we're just walking around. He probably went back to Los Angeles by now." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just go back to the base." I said.

We turned around and started walking back. Suddenly, a Dip person jumped into our sight right in front of us, a grin planted on his face. Vanessa squeaked in surprise while I got my arms ready. He jumped at us and I turned my hand into the pink blood, shooting it at him and killing him. Vanessa was pulled back and I turned around to see the raven-haired girl punching her on the face. I tried to attack but three more Dip people got in my way. I shot one Dip person with pink blood and another punched my face, knocking me down. I kicked him and he stumbled backward. The fourth Dip person tried to grab me but I shot him and killed him. I did the same thing to the third Dip person. Four neon-pink puddles were spilled around me. I looked at Vanessa and raven-haired girl who were both still fighting. They must really hate each other because they were continuing their earlier battle in the Von Rotten Manor. I lunged at the raven-haired girl and pinned her down. She tried to fight back but Vanessa helped me by holding her down with her foot. She took out her walkie-talkie.

"Nick, bring the plane and some rope. We caught someone." She said in the walkie-talkie.

About ten minutes later, the gray plane arrived, landing on the ground. Nick came out with the rope and we tied the girl up. It wasn't easy getting her on the plane, but we finally managed to succeed. Nick started the plane and we flew off into the sky. The girl stopped fighting and just sat on the chair, sitting still and not saying anything. Vanessa asked her what her name was but she didn't respond. She was still in her white tang-top and her black shorts. When we came to the base, we just her to stand up. Surprisingly, she didn't fight us. We went all the way down and she didn't lift a single nail. When we came into the main hall, the toons were stunned to see us. We had never brought in a prisoner before. Absol told us to put her in one of the guest rooms with an outside lock. We did so and I untied her when it was safe. She still didn't fight me. I left her in the room and locked it from the outside.

"Man, that was kind of rough." I said to Vanessa.

"Geez. She bit me." Vanessa said, showing the bite mark on her arm.

"Why don't you get that checked out with Dr. Marsh?" I offered. "I'll make sure she doesn't try to get out."

"Alright. Thanks, Freesia." Vanessa said before walking away.

Before she disappeared around the corner, she stopped and started talking to someone that I didn't see. The person revealed itself to be Absol. Vanessa disappeared around the corner and Absol walked toward me. "Did she say anything? Her name?"

"No. Not one word came out of her mouth." I said. "She's probably not going to be easy to crack. She was the girl we attacked in the Von Rotten Manor."

"Oh, she's the one?" Absol asked in surprise.

"Uh huh." I replied.

"Mmm… let me try to talk to her." Absol said.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, getting ready to fight if she was planning a surprise attack on us. But no, she was on the bed, still looking down at her knees. Her long black hair covered her whole face and upper half of her body. Her hands gripped the bed sides and she was breathing slowly. She was terribly skinny and pale, and her hair was a little bit of a mess from fighting Vanessa. Absol approached her and sat down.

"What is your name?"

No response.

"How old are you?"

No response.

"Where are your parents?"

No response.

"Do you have any siblings?"

No response.

"Kid, you're only making this worse on yourself."

The girl slowly lifted her head, revealing her face. "No, you are."

There was a knock on the door and Sylvia's familiar voice through the door. "Hey, what's happening?"

"Sylvia! They're talking to a prisoner right now!" Thea's familiar voice scolded Sylvia.

I opened the door and the gang of girls were outside the door. They looked in curiously.

"Girls, you need to go. We're trying to negotiate right now." I told them.

"We're sorry." Thea apologized. "Come on, Sylvia."

I looked at Sylvia and noticed that she was staring at the raven-haired girl. "Sylvia, we need to finish up here."

Instead of leaving, like a cat, Sylvia slowly crept into the room. I looked at the prisoner and she still had her head up, looking at us.

"Sylvia, what're you doing?! Don't go in there!" Thea yelled.

"Just… wait a minute." Sylvia waved her hand, still staring at the girl.

The raven-haired girl was looking at Sylvia like she was crazy. When she was a foot away from her, Sylvia stopped. "… Ellen?"

The girl's green eyes suddenly flashed in surprise.

"Is it you?" Sylvia asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The raven-haired girl said, frowning at her.

"It's me, Sylvia." Sylvia said, trying to get though to this girl.

"Sylvia…" Thea began.

"I'm Sylvia, and over there is my sister, Thea. We all used to play together with your sister." Sylvia said.

"Sylvia, that's not Ellen. It can't be Ellen." Thea said.

"I know it's her! I know it!" Sylvia yelled at her sister. She turned back to the girl. "Ellen, it's me. Please try to remember. We used to do everything together."

Everyone stayed in the same position for a long time. The girl didn't look convinced. She just wanted Sylvia could get away from her. The again, her face expression began to change into confusion. Then after about five minutes, the girl's eyes widened as she stared into Sylvia's eyes.

"…S…Sylvia?" The girl asked.

Sylvia burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the girl, crying in her chest. After a minute, the girl wrapped her arms around Sylvia and began to cry in the crook of her neck.

It was her. It was Ellen. The girl that went missing ten years ago. Sylvia and I both believed that Ellen would be found and here she is. Thea and the other girls came in and made a group hug with Sylvia and Ellen. It was a beautiful and heartbreaking sight. I glanced at Absol. He jerked his head in the direction of the door, signaling the both of us to leave them in peace. We left and closed the door behind us.


	12. Captured

**Sylvia's POV:**

The six of us stayed hugging each other for about ten minutes before finally letting go. A minute of each year Ellen had gone missing. They, except for Freesia, said that Ellen would never be found. Breaking my heart, trying to tell me that she would never appear. But she's here. She fine. She's safe.

Freesia, Vanessa, and Absol left us alone for about two hours before they reappeared in the doorway. I stayed by Ellen's side while Absol asked the questions and Ellen answered. It turns out that when Doom killed her parents, he thought that maybe the two of them could be added into his team to help be rid of Toontown and the whole world of toons. But having someone by each other's side would help them remember their past. He killed one sister and took Ellen to brainwash her, making her name into Samantha and training her to be a good member of the lab. She had forgotten everything she ever knew about herself until that very moment when Sylvia recognized her.

Ellen also mentioned that Doom's plan is to melt the world of toons by using the Dip people army the scientists made.

"And that's it." Ellen finished.

"Thank you, Ellen. This was very helpful. But where's the lab's base?" Absol asked.

"It's at a construction site. Doom is friends with the boss, Mr. Lawson. It's the construction site next to the forest." Ellen replied.

I looked back at Absol and at the corner of my eye, I saw Freesia slink to the floor. She had a depressed look and her nails were digging into her temples.

"Freesia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess Doom wasn't my previous boss." Freesia began. "I used to work at Mr. Lawson's construction site along with my best friend Tom before he was killed. I quit the job after Mr. Lawson slapped me in the face."

"He slapped you?" Ellen said. "Mr. Lawson is mean, but I've never seen him do that before."

Freesia frowned with anger. "If that's where Doom is, then I'm gonna give them both a piece of my mind."

"I want you and Vanessa to check it out before we actually go in." Absol said.

"I'll come with you. You need someone to guide you through the base." Ellen said.

"But Ellen, we just got you back." Sylvia clutched her arm. "What if they catch you?"

"They won't. I know what to do." Ellen said.

"… Alright." Sylvia reluctantly agreed. "Right now?"

"We need all the time we can get." Absol said. "You'll be able to spend time with each other soon. We just need to stop Doom and end this Dip nightmare."

**Freesia's POV:**

Ellen and Sylvia said their byes before we gout out of the room. We walked down the hall and I was curious about Ellen memory. "Do you remember much about your childhood now?"

"A little bit so far. I'm sure more things will pop in my mind sooner or later." Ellen said.

Vanessa came around the corner. "Freesia, the girl escaped!"

"No, no, no! It's fine! This girl is Sylvia's missing cousin!" I told her.

"Missing cousin? She had a missing cousin?" Vanessa asked.

"Ellen here went missing ten years ago and it turns out that she was kidnapped by Doom the whole time." I told her.

"… Oh." Vanessa said.

"Absol wants us to go spy on the lab's base. You're not going to believe this, but my previous job is where they are." I said.

"You mean the construction site?" Vanessa asked.

I nodded.

"Oh boy. We'd better get going then." Vanessa said. She waited for us to catch up with her and we started walking side by side.

"Sorry I attacked you. And bit you." Ellen apologized.

"It's fine. Sorry I attacked you too." Vanessa apologized.

That was good. They weren't going to become rivals. That would be bad for The League, or anything. Another lesson I learned from Tom: the smallest thing can cause the biggest disaster.

The three of us left the building and started to walk down the street. There was no one out today, which was kind of strange. Maybe it was because of all the commotion that's been happening for the past couple of days. They're all probably at home, preparing for the worst. Everyone in downtown Toontown probably knows half of the problem already, but what about all of Toontown, or the rest of the world of toons? It wasn't just Old Toontown and New Toontown, there were more places out there. Anime Toontown, Scribble Toontown, Black-and-White Toontown. Heck, there was probably places that barely any toons knew about out there. It would be nice to find them.

We went down the road and turned the corner into a huge alley. There were three different directions to go through.

"Okay, which way now Freesia?" Vanessa asked.

"Just go straight and-" I was cut off by a hard hit on my back and flew and fell to the ground. The three of us turned around and saw a huge jet-black toon werewolf about three times our size that was standing up like a human. Its chest was kind of bigger than his lower half and it was slobbering blood; its eyes were literally glowing red.

"Oh no, the werewolf." Ellen said.

The werewolf growled at us and then lowered down in a regular wolf position, ready to leap. Behind the wolf were two human toons. Their hair was bright-blue and they were wearing blue shirts and blue jeans. The wolf leapt at us and we dodged. I shot my pink blood at these blue people but they dodged. They suddenly shot spheres of _real_ ice at me and I got hit. I hit the ground hard.

"Careful! These are Ice people! They're made to kill you, Freesia!" Ellen warned.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"Because you can't melt something if it's real and not watery!" Ellen explained.

I shot up and tried to shoot the Ice people. They kept dodging me and I finally managed to shoot one. The Ice person melted, turning into a light-pink pool. I got shot in the side with by the other Ice person. I turned my head and realized that he was super close to me. He punched me in the face and I punched him back. He fell to the ground.

"Let me go!"

I turned my head and Vanessa locked in one of the werewolf's arms. He grabbed Ellen with the other and she began to protest. Before I could run over to help them, a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled it back, causing me to fall down. I kicked the Ice person in the face and lifted myself up before shooting him with a ton of pink blood. The toon melted and I turned back around to see that the two girls and the werewolf was gone.

**Amber's POV:**

"Oh no, Psycho! Please don't touch that!" I told him.

It had only been since yesterday since the weasel gang had moved into my house. My mom came home yesterday and I explained who they were and their situation. She was mad at me, but she said that they could stay. She said she was gonna come home early today. I stayed home to watch them. I felt like I was babysitting except I wasn't getting paid. Psycho had snuck into my room and managed to get his sleeve-covered paws on my friendship bracelet.

"Please give it back, Psycho." I said, holding out my hand.

"Hee Hee! Sorry!" He exclaimed, giving it back. "What is it?!"

"You don't kno- oh yeah." I said, remembering that they came from 1947. "It's a friendship bracelet. My other friend has one."

"Where is she?!" He asked.

Yeah, where is she? I haven't seen her for years and I've never asked myself that question. "Not here. Maybe we should go take a walk somewhere. Can you get the others and tell them to get ready, Psycho?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed before running off.

"Don't trip!" I called.

I looked at the bracelet before putting it on. Every time I think about Sylvia, I think about what I had said to her, not believing her about finding her cousin. I never should have said those things. That's not what friends do. Man, I feel mad at myself just by thinking about it. I felt a hot glow in myself and I yanked my hand away from the bracelet after latching onto the hook. Where I waved my hand, I saw a bright-orange light fly around. I jerked my head to the side and saw nothing.

What was that? I know it wasn't nothing. I just saw it. I looked at my hand and noticed that my fingertip was a little red, and it felt warm. I put my hands together and decided to make all of my fingertips feel hot by clenching my fists together. I did so and squeezed hard. When I opened them, I fell backward in surprise.

When I opened my hands, the same bright-orange light appeared in my hands. What the heck was that? When I fell down, the light immediately disappeared. I got back up, panting a little bit. I put my hands together again and clenched them in the same way like before. I slowly opened them and couldn't believe my eyes. A small flame was floating in between my hands. It stayed there and I just stared at it in surprise. How was this possible? Am I hallucinating or something?

"Hey, Amber! I thought you wanted to pro! Let's go!" I heard Smarty call me.

I ripped my hands apart and the flame was gone. Should I tell the weasel gang? Hmm, no. They might go crazy. I grabbed my Coach purse and headed off downstairs where the weasel were waiting.

**Freesia's POV:**

Man, this was not good. Now Vanessa and Ellen were kidnapped. I did know where they were, but I was going to need some help to get them out of there. If I went in there by myself, I was gonna get captured too. I ran as fast as I could. My toon heart was pounding and I was starting to wear off. But I couldn't stop now. When I was about to turn a corner, a human hand grabbed me and pulled me into a dark room. The door closed and it was pitch black inside. The arm let go of me.

"It's alright." An elderly voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then prove it. Turn the lights on or something." I declared.

The lights dimmed on. It looked like I was in a storage room; there were only a few boxes and a couple of tables stacked up. I looked around and the man with the beard was in front of the closed door that we came through.

"You! I need to talk to you!" I exclaimed.

"So do I. And keep your voice down." The man said. He sounded urgent.

"About what?" I asked.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Uh… no." I said, confused.

"I'm Mr. Gardener. I'm the one who brought you to life." The man said.

"Wait a minute… you brought me to life?!" I asked, shocked. "It was you?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." Mr. Gardener said. "I'm here to help you."

"Wait, how do I know you're not in the lab's side?" I asked, squinting my eyes in suspicion.

"Because, I'm the one who's going to tell you what's going on." Mr. Gardener said. "I know that the past few years you felt like you have been useless and just an accident, but that's not true. I brought back to life for a reason."

"Back? What do you mean _back_?" I asked.

"Look, you've noticed that you can't melt by Dip, right?" Mr. Gardener asked.

"Right?" I asked, trying to keep up. How did he know that?

"That's because that you used to be a human before I brought you back as a toon."

_WHAT?!_ I looked at him like he was dumb.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but there is a machine that can bring both toons _and_ humans back to life. The only difference is, when a human is brought back to life, they turn into a toon." Mr. Gardener explained.

"So why did you bring me back?" I asked.

"You are here to stop Judge Doom from killing the toons and ruining people's entertainment. If Judge Doom melts Toontown, it could start depression all over the world and people could start committing suicide because of it." Mr. Gardener said. "Doom is getting stronger with his army. He will stop at nothing to get his revenge and destroy everyone's happiness."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. "And who was I before I became a toon?"

Mr. Gardener looked at his wrist. There was a watch on it. He took it off and gently grabbed my wrist. "You need to find out who you were on your own." He hooked it on and then let go.

"You need to go; you need to see for yourself of how all of this got started and you need to stop Doom before it's too late." Mr. Gardener said before the lights suddenly turned off. They turned back on and Mr. Gardener was gone. "M… Mr. Gardener?"

"I said go!" Mr. Gardener's voice echoed in the room.

I fast walked to the door and opened it. I walked out and closed it. I looked at the dark-blue and black watch that he gave me. It said: **June 12 2014**.

Either that man was crazy, or he was telling the truth. Whichever way it goes, I had to get back to the base.


	13. Death

**Amber's POV:**

The weasels and I went on a walk for about three hours. The weasels needed to burn some energy, although they were toons so they could barely burn energy. I left Mom a note on the table in case she got back home before us. She should get back before us. Right now we were on our way back to the house. I couldn't stop thinking about the flame that was in between my hands earlier. How was I able to do that? Was it magic? I didn't know any magic tricks. I remembered the toon squirrel from that dark forest and he told me that maybe I was cursed too. I know he said that because he saw my eyes, but was that it? Did he see something beyond that? Well, it was too late to look for him now.

To my surprise, the weasels were actually having a good time while walking. They were seeing many new things and asking me what they were. I answered, and they gasped in amazement. Smarty was a little irritated to be on this walk at first, but he did get into it as he saw the new things. Greasy gave flirtatious looks to any pretty girl that past by. Wheezy was amazed by the new guns that were in store. Psycho did try to pull electricity switches her and there, but I was able to stop him. Stupid just looked around with his tongue sticking out.

I had fun along with them. It was a good thing that nobody recognized them, or else we would've been in huge trouble. If the authorities find out that they're alive, would they dip them? Would they give them a second chance? A second chance would be better. They haven't done anything to anyone. I was already liking them. They were quite entertaining, and by entertaining, I don't mean it like _that_. They were funny and hyper. Back at the house earlier, Psycho drank a Coke and he was literally bouncing off the walls. I was laughing so hard _tears_ were coming out of my eyes. I enjoyed having them around. Who knew? Maybe they could become my next new friends.

"How was it, guys? Did you like the town?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? It was great!" Greasy exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it." I said.

"Whew. I'm wiped out from walking, duh." Stupid sighed.

"We're almost back at the house. Just a few more minutes." I said.

"For once in a long time, and I really mean a long time, I actually had fun." Smarty admitted.

"Are we gonna go this some again, in a different location this time?" Wheezy asked.

"Why not? We can go down to the beach later. Get a tan." I suggested.

"That'd be nice." Smarty said.

"The cars are so new, too! And so are the phones! What are they called again? The ones that don't hook up to the telephone machines?" Wheezy asked.

"Cellphones." I answered.

"Yeah, cellphones. You could just hide yourself from your opponent and make a call to ask for backup!" Wheezy said.

The weasel gang began to talk about the future advancements that they had liked the most. Sylvia and I used to be like that when we were little. Talk joyfully about new things and get all crazy about it. I felt that hot glow in my heart as I began to grow angry at myself again. When we got to my house, I saw a large black van parked in my driveway. I've never seen anyone with a black van around here before. The weasel gang looked at the van and they lifted their ears up and stopped walking.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked.

The weasels just looked at the van. "Nothing." Smarty said.

When we were in front of the house, my mom's car was parked in her parking space and I saw that one of the pillars was broken and the front door was wide open.

"What the-? What happened?" I asked.

"Boss…" Greasy murmured to Smarty. "You don't think…"

I quickly turned to Greasy. "Don't think what?" I asked. I suddenly heard my mom scream before hearing a sawing noise and a sickening crunch-like noise. I turned back to the door and ran across the front yard.

"Uh, Amber that's not a good idea!" I heard Wheezy try to warn me but I ran inside the door anyway.

The house was a wreck. Things were all ripped up like something had sawed through them. The staircase, which was right in front of the door, looked completely fine. "Mom…?" I called. I heard a thudding noise up ahead and looked up. Mom was falling downstairs, soaked in blood. She fell down in front of me and the car keys fell out of her hand. I kneeled down to look at her. Her stomach was sawed open and her eyes were closed. Blood was gushing out of her mouth. I stared at her lifeless body. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart with a stake. I looked up and saw someone looking down at me. A human wearing nothing but black that almost blended in with the shadows. Red toon eyes were looking down at me. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't bother to look.

"Jesus Christ! Amber, what happened?!" Wheezy asked in shock.

I didn't look at him, just at the person who killed my mom. Wheezy seemed to see the guy too because I heard him say, "Judge Doom."

JUDGE DOOM?! WHO BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE?! I stared at the judge in horror as he turned his head to look at Wheezy.

I felt Wheezy yank my arm. "Amber let's go!" He yelled.

I snatched the car keys and shot up. I ran out the door with Wheezy.

"What happened?!" Smarty asked.

"You were right, Greasy!" Wheezy said.

"Everyone, get in my mom's car!" I yelled.

We all hopped in and I started the car. During Mom's vacations, she would teach me how to drive. I knew how pretty much, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. I out the keys in and the car began. "Hold on!" I yelled. I put the car in reverse and pushed on the gas pedal. The car went backwards. At the corner of my eye, I could see Judge Doom in the doorway of my house. I put the car in drive and turned the car to get on the road. Afterward, I slammed on the gas pedal and drove the car away from the house before Judge Doom could reach us.

"You got your driver's license already?" Smarty asked.

I didn't answer. I could not get the past images out of my head.

"Uh, boss, Judge Doom just killed her mother." Wheezy pointed out.

Wheezy was sitting on the shotgun while the other four were in the back. Smarty looked at Wheezy and then turned to me. I wasn't looking at them but I could see them at the corner of my eyes.

"Oh Amber…" Greasy said.

I felt myself break and tears streamed down my face. I began to sniff and choke. Wheezy patted my shoulder while Psycho gently hugged my neck. But that didn't work as I felt the tears.

"How the heck is he alive?!" Greasy asked.

"Someone must've brought him back to life." Wheezy said.

"Duh, but who?" Stupid asked.

There was a silent moment for a minute. "… Do you guys think, our other brothers brought him back?" Wheezy asked.

"Possibly." Smarty said.

"Our other brothers are worse than us." Wheezy admitted.

I listened to them talk as I drove down the road. Where were we supposed to go? I drove down the road and I was driving past the toon forest next to the entrance. … Should we go to Toontown?

**Vanessa's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laying on a cold metal floor. I felt something on my wrists and ankles and I moved my eyes to see that they were cuffed with chains, like I was a wild animal that was knocked out and put in control.

I remember going to Freesia's previous job location along with her and Ellen when that werewolf and those Ice people showed up. The werewolf grabbed me and Ellen while Freesia was distracted and we took off. The werewolf managed to knock us out while carrying us to the construction site. Now it looked like we were in some kind of lab. There was a metal table in the middle of the room and on it were containers and needles. There was also a mirror that reached the floor on the wall. Freesia told me that she was in a room that looked similar to this. A scientist gave her the pink blood in this kind of room.

The door opened and a toon human came in. He wore a lab coat similar to Dr. Marsh's and he had electrocuted red hair with orange eyes. I growled at the person who followed him. Judge Doom walked in and I noticed that his right hand was covered in dry blood. Human blood. Did he kill someone? Oh, we are so going to melt him when we get the chance. Note to self: after we melt him, lock all of his DNA in a safe place where no one can bring him back to life ever again. I heard a mumbling sound next to me and I lifted my head up to see Ellen in the same condition as me. Judge Doom approached Ellen and glared down at her. Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but Judge Doom spoke first.

"The werewolf told me what you did. Why did you betray us, Samantha?" Judge Doom asked.

Ellen's green eyes flashed anger and she glared back at him. "My name's not Samantha! It's Ellen! And I remember what you did, Doom! You killed my parents and my sister and you brainwashed me to think I was somebody else! I know who I am now!"

"Well, that is a shame. You were a great comrade in the lab." Judge Doom said before turning to me. "And who are you?"

"None of your business!" I snapped.

Judge Doom turned to the scientist. "Do what you like with them, Dr. Psych."

Judge Doom walked out of the room and Dr. Psych came over to the metal table. He took a needle and a container and he stuck the needle into the container, filling it up with some thick yellow blood. He filled up one needle and filled half of another needle. He fought to keep him away as he approached me with the full one but he finally put it inside me. He inserted to whole thing and let me go. I tried to squeeze the yellow liquid out but it was already inside me. Dr. Psych restrained Ellen by shortening the length of the chains. Ellen tried to fight but Dr. Psych easily put the substance in her.

A strange feeling began to course through me. I felt numb and slowly laid myself back down on the floor. Ellen was doing the same thing, her body dangling from the chains. I began to feel tired and let out a yawn before I closed my eyes.

**Amber's POV:**

I drove us through the entrance to get into Toontown. We first had to go through the old Toontown to get to the new one. I think it would be best to drive straight because I barely knew how to get through Toontown. The weasels did help me with the direction of Old Toontown, but once we get to the new town, I was pretty much on my own.

"How come you barely come to the world of toons?" Wheezy asked.

"It just never came up. I was always busy with Claire, my friend." I told him.

"Is Claire the one who gave you the bracelet?!" Psycho asked.

"No, actually. It was someone else. A very old childhood friend of mine." I said. "We're not friends anymore."

"Why not?" Greasy asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't too good of a friend to her at one point, which was the end of our friendship." I said.

"If you two are not pens anymore then why bother keeping the bracket?" Smarty asked.

"If I ever see her again and we ever become friends again like before, we'll have the bracelet to remember. I don't know if she still has hers but at least I have mine." I said.

**Vanessa's POV:**

"_Vanessa? Vanessa!"_ A voice was calling me. I could feel someone nudging me hard. I opened my eyes and they slowly began to adjust to the world. There was a dark figure with a pale face in front of me. I already knew it was Ellen, but I noticed some pointy tips on the diagonal sides of her head. My eyesight was clear now.

Ellen was looking at me with a shocked expression. The pointy things on her head looked like black cat ears. Ellen's nose looked like a cat's black nose. I backed away from her to see her full self. Her hands and the lower half of her arms were covered in black fur. Her hands were now paws with pink pads. The same think goes with her lower legs and feet.

"Oh my God, Ellen! You look like you're part human and part cat!" I exclaimed.

"You're telling me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Go look at yourself in the mirror." Ellen said. She pointed her newly cat tail in the direction of the mirror. Her tail was plump and spikey and was black. I noticed that I was now smaller than her. What is going on? I stood up and walked over to the mirror. When I looked at my reflection, I thought I was going to faint.

I was a cat. A toon cat. I had light-brown fur, which was weird because in my toon form, I had dark-brown hair. I had cat ears and whiskers and my hands and feet had tuned into paws. My green eyes glittered and I had a thin cat tail. I was the size of a regular toon cat also.

"Vanessa, if you're gonna freak out, please don't. This is just another one of Dr. Psych's experiments." Ellen said. "He did the same thing to Freesia except it was the antidote for Dip."

"Wait, it was _him_ to injected that pink blood into Freesia?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ellen answered.

Oh, now they are gonna get it. My expression revealed my anger and Ellen noticed it. "Vanessa, they unchained us, and there's a window right there. We can break out of it."

I looked around the walls of the room and saw a window big enough for us to climb through. I walked over to it and managed to jump onto the windowsill thanks to my cat abilities. We were two stories from the ground. It was a grass landing. I heard Ellen come behind me and she looked out the window to see our situation.

"We don't need to worry about it too much. We're only two floors away from the ground. Now that we're cats, we can jump down at a higher angle." Ellen explained. She unlatched the window and opened it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" I asked, starting to quiver.

"Don't worry. Dr. Psych injected this stuff into me once to test it out. I was able to do everything a cat could do." Ellen said.

He already gave her this stuff? So there's a way to become normal again. But why would he give it to her again? And me?

"Here, I'll show you." Ellen said. She positioned herself onto the windowsill and got into a crouching position. She bended backward and leapt into the air, falling down with her arms and legs pointed down like a normal cat. She landed on the ground and looked back up at me.

"See? It's fine! Come on!" Ellen called.

I hesitated, but copied what she did. I crouched down, bended backwards, then slowly leapt into the air. I shut my eyes tight and pointed my arms and legs down as gravity pulled me down. Before I knew it, I was on the ground; my eyes opened on their own and I had landed on the grass using my arms and legs. I let out a long sigh or relief and looked up to Ellen.

"Alright. Let's get back to the base." Ellen said.

"But don't we need the antidote for this?" I asked.

"We'll get it when we come back for those backstabbers. Right now we need to move." Ellen said.

Usually, I was the one giving the orders, but no, it was Ellen. Well, she was leading those Dip people and Judge Doom said she was a good comrade.

**Sylvia's POV:**

I was pacing back and forth down the hallway. The other four girls were just standing and waiting in the hall with me, and Absol was waiting next to them. I was becoming impatient. Freesia, Ellen, and Vanessa haven't come back yet and I was getting worried. I began to walk faster and panted a little.

"Calm down, Sylvia. They'll be back." Thea said.

"I can't. They were supposed to be back." I said.

"I'm sure they're just caught up in something." Thea said.

"Caught up in something is right." Freesia's voice came from behind me. I swung around to see a panting Freesia. She had her hands on her knees and her tongue was sticking out. I saw her kitten Oliver climb her and sit on her shoulder, giving her a welcoming lick on her cheek.

"Where's Ellen and Vanessa?" I asked.

"We were on our way to the construction site and then a toon werewolf came by with these Ice people. I managed to kill the Ice people but the werewolf took Ellen and Vanessa away." Freesia admitted.

I looked at her in shock. Freesia looked at me and looked guilty. "I'm so sorry, Sylvia! I tried to help them but the Ice people kept getting in my way! I'm sorry!"

"Ice people?" Absol asked, approaching her.

"Yeah. Ellen said that the Ice people were made to kill me. They're still toons, so I was able to melt them, but they shoot real ice." Freesia explained. "But at least we know where they are. We need to send in a big patrol for this one."

"No, no, no! It's alright! We're back!" I heard Ellen's voice.

Two forms revealed themselves from the corner. It was Ellen, but she had black toon cat body parts. An actual toon cat was next to her. A light-brown one.

"…Ellen? Vanessa?" Freesia asked.

"Yeah, it's us." The toon cat replied. "Remember that scientist that gave you the pink blood? Well, he turned us into cats. He turned me into a complete cat, but Ellen's only half cat."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Freesia waved her hands in the air.

"It's alright, though. There's an antidote for this." Ellen said.

"Well than that's good." Absol said. "We'll-"

Absol was cut off by a commotion of shrieks and yelling. We all ran over to the rail and saw a bunch of Dip people barging into the main hall. They started to dip toons by shooting them with the Dip in their arms.

"Oh no! They followed us!" Ellen yelled.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" Absol yelled.

"I have to get Balto!" Vanessa shrieked, turning around and sprinting into the hallway.

"I'll help you!" Freesia called, running after her.

I saw Thea look down at the railing and through all the ruckus, she was looking at the white door of Dr. Marsh's room.

"I'll go find Dr. Marsh!" Thea told us.

I didn't know who to follow. Should I help Freesia and Vanessa, go help Thea, or stay with the group. Absol went to go help other toons stop the Dip, people, but from my gaze, the Dip people were winning. I looked over to the girls.

"I need you all to just stay here and hide. Guard Felicia while you're at it. I'm gonna help Thea." I told them.

"Kay." Maria said, trying to hold back fear.

I quickly went downstairs. A Dip person tried to punch me but I dodged him. When I found the door, I saw that it was already open. Thea popped out of it and sprinted to her left.

"Thea, wait-" I stopped talking because Judge Doom came out of the room and sprinted after her.

"Oh no. She needs help!" I said to myself.

I ran after them, nearly getting hit by a couple of Dip people. They were melting the toon workers and other toons that were rescued. I wanted to help them but I had to get my sister. When I finally caught up to them, they were near some kind of exit. Judge Doom transformed his hand into a sword weapon as Thea made it to the door. Before she could open the door, Doom rammed the sword into Thea's back.

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

**Freesia's POV:**

I followed the cat Vanessa down the hall to one of the rooms that Balto was in. We flung the door open and ran over to Balto, who was looking up at us alarmed.

"What's wrong?! What's happening?!" He asked.

"The Dip people found us. We need to go." Vanessa said, trying to stay calm.

"… Vanessa? What happened to you?" Balto asked, looking down at the cat.

"I was experimented on. Let's go." Said Vanessa.

I lifted up Balto and stopped when I heard possibly the loudest scream ever. The commotion started again. It sounded like Sylvia. What happened? Vanessa and I ran out of the room, carrying Balto and Oliver sniffing his foot. We came into the main hall and I looked over the railing. Thea had been stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding to death. Sylvia was hovering over body trying to stop the bleeding. I turned my head and saw Maria, Oakley and Felicia looking down at them in shock. I came over to the group of girls and gently laid Balto on the floor.

"Stay with them, Vanessa. I'm gonna get Sylvia." I told Vanessa.

I ran downstairs and after Sylvia. I remembered Mr. Gardener talking to me about the machine that can bring humans and toons back to life. He must have been talking about the multiplane camera. But he must of needed some kind of DNA to use it. I approached Sylvia, who was pouring out tears from her eyes.

"Sylvia, we need to go, now!" I told her.

"No…" Sylvia choked. I knew what she was feeling, but there was no time. I pulled her up.

"NO!" She refused again.

I had to force her to move. Before leaving Thea's corpse, I snagged off a few strands of her light-brown hair off her head. I pushed her and we ran up the steps. I helped lift up Balto and I lead the girls to the door out of here.

**Amber's POV:**

"Maybe they brought him back to life because they got fired from their job or something." Greasy suggested.

"Or perhaps they were on cocaine." Wheezy said.

"… Who are these brothers of yours?" I finally managed to start talking.

"Back in the 1900s, we were all brothers and the best buds until they started doing bad things behind our back. But later on, we met Judge Doom and started working for him, and they just suddenly disappeared." Smarty explained.

"Oh." I said.

We were in downtown Toontown already and I almost kept running into things. Wheezy helped me steer the car when I wasn't paying attention.

"Hee Hee! What's that?!" Psycho asked, pointing at some smoke in the sky ahead of us. It was coming from a tall building down the road.

We almost made it to the building when a bunch of toons started running out of the building. A doctor human toon came out, following an Absol through the front door. A gang of girls were the last ones to come out. Most of them were humans but a couple were toons. One girl was a human but had cat body parts. There was also a cat toon running after the gang. A blonde toon girls was carrying a wolf-dog toon in her arms. I recognize the wolf-dog to be Balto. There was something orange clinging to the toon girl's shoulder. The girl with the caramel hair looked familiar somehow.

"Oh geez. What happened?" I asked. My eyes widened when I saw the same sociopath that killed my mother run out of the building and after the girls who were running in the opposite direction of us. Other odd-looking human toons were chasing after the toons that were running away.

"Crap, it's him!" Greasy pointed at Doom.

"It looks like he's chasing after those girls. For some reason." Wheezy pointed out.

"I'LL RUN HIM OVER!" I screeched.

I slammed on the breaks and zoomed after them. Before I could pass the smoking building, a giant black creature jumped out of the front doors. It turned its head to us, revealing its glowing red eyes. As I approached it, it lifted its paw and swiped it and hit the car, causing it to circle around. I felt dizzy and somehow the car's door opened and I fell out of the car. I hit the road. After first my eyesight was dizzy when I opened my eyes, but then it went back to normal. The giant creature was attacking my mom's car, which the weasels were still in.

I lifted myself up. "Hold on, guys!" I called. Should I use the flame? I looked at my hand and clenched my hand into a really tight ball. I opened it up and there was a ball of flame in my hands. I threw it at the creature. The creature stopped attacking the car and looked at me. This creature was slobbering blood. I realized it was a wolf. A werewolf. It turned to me and stood up like a human. I realized how big it was and I turned to run. I sprinted down the road. I knew it was following me because I could hear it growling. I turned a corner and ran straight toward the toon forest. The gang of girls were huddled together. The blonde girl was doing something to her watch. When she pressed a button, a large white light began to glow around them. Maybe I could get away with them. But what about the weasel gang? I'll have to come back for them later. I ran over to the light and jumped in. I don't think that this strange group saw me.


	14. Travel Through Time

**Freesia's POV:**

I led my friends out of the disguised building, carrying Balto with me. Oliver was safely on my shoulder and Vanessa and Ellen made it out with us. Sylvia was brokenhearted but she and Maria and Oakley managed to keep up with us. The few strands of hair I pulled off of Thea's head I tucked away in my jean pocket. Dr. Marsh and Absol warned us that Doom was behind us. We separated from the two and retreated to the left street. We ran and ran until we lost Doom. I remembered the watch that Mr. Gardener gave to me. I looked at it and wondered what it was for, so I switched the year date to 1947. Then I pushed the button that said: **Travel**. Suddenly a bright light started shining all around us. As it was happening, someone was running toward us. Before I could see the person's face, the light brightened too much and we teleported away.

The light disappeared and we were all floating in some kind of glowing blue-lavender tunnel. It sparkled and blue electricity seemed to be shooting through it. We were traveling through it and it curved around.

"Where are we?!" Oakley asked. Her voice echoed in the tunnel.

I looked around us and it all looked the same. I looked at the back of us and that person from earlier was following us. They were far away, but they were floating just like us. The person came closer and I realized that it was a girl. She was pretty and she had flame-orange hair. She was wearing a long-sleeved peach-colored shirt and long blue jeans, and a gray scarf was tied around her neck. She had gray-and-white sneaker shoes and there was a blue bracelet on her right wrist. I think she sees us because she's looking at me. The force of the tunnel was pulling us farther away, as if it was yanking on me and the other girls. I held onto Balto tighter as he looked around the tunnel in amazement. Oliver was clinging tightly to my shoulder. Up ahead of us looked like a white vortex. When we came into it, everything turned white.

Everything became from light to darkness. I felt like I had no body, like I was trapped in my own mind. A tiny little yellow-orange light appeared in front of me. All I did was look at it. That was all I could do. The light began growing and became light until it was white and was the shape of a circle. The circle showed a hallway of a store. The hallway seemed familiar. Like a camera, the circle seemed to move the picture to the right, and it showed a room that was almost blocked by a shelf with books.

The circle danced over to the shelf and there were two different pathways to go. The shelf expanded and there were more books. It must be showing a books store. It was like I was watching a movie at a short angle. I turned my face to the left and there was a little girl next to me. She turned to me and looked very happy. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile at the cute little girl. She grabbed something in front of me and it was another small hand like hers. It seemed to be attached the circle. Was I the circle? The little girl and I skipped away next to the shelf. The girl and someone else was humming a song. The image now showed a little coffee shop that seemed to be a Starbucks at the end of the room. The shelf ended over there and the little girl and I skipped over to it. Two legs turned the corner of the shelf. The little girl looked up and I looked up, showing a man staring down at us. He smiled and opened his arms, lifting us up and holding us close. He kissed me and the little girl and we both seemed to giggle.

A woman came next to the man and took the little girl from the man. I stayed in his arms and he cradled me. The woman did the same thing to the little girl. The man and woman carried us to the front door. It all came to a blur and everything darkened again.

I opened my eyes and my cheek felt cold. I was laying on a cold floor and my arms and legs were spread out. I yawned and then lifted my head up. The others were lying on the ground around me. Balto and Oliver were the one closet while the others were asleep on the floor. We seemed to be in some old looking building that looked like a storage room. It looked like the same storage room that Mr. Gardener pulled me into. There just weren't any boxes and tables; there were barrels and shovels instead. A window poured in sunlight above us; there was also a door out of the storage room. I looked around and that girl from the tunnel wasn't here. Isn't she supposed to be? Maybe she was too far back and went somewhere else.

But where were _we_? I got up and went over to the window. My legs were a little weak at first, bit I quickly adjusted. I looked out the window and everything looked completely old-fashioned. People with old-fashioned clothes walked by and there were old cars driving on the road. Giant old red buses rode on the pavement too. Did we travel back in time or something? I looked at the dark-blue and black watch. It said **1947**. It's a time machine? Is that what he meant by finding out how this happened and who I really was?

I turned around and first looked at Balto. He seemed fine. He didn't have to wear the bandages anymore because they were mostly healed, but his foot still needed to. He was possibly going to have to stay behind until we could find out where we were. I turned to Ellen and Vanessa. Vanessa looked like a full cat, but Ellen looked like a hybrid. People might get freaked out by her, so she'll have to stay too. At least she'll keep Balto company. Some apologizes will possibly be said too. I giggled at the thought. Everyone else should be able to go.

I turned my attention to Sylvia. She still looked like she was crying. She did lose her sister after all. But that was okay now that I knew that the multiplane camera could bring both humans and toons back to life. I gasped in my mind. Maybe I can bring Tom back to life if I get some of his DNA too! I became excited at the thought. I heard movement and I saw Oakley beginning to move. Her eyes were half open and she was trying to sit up. I came over to her and help her.

"Thanks." She murmured tiredly. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Um… it's a long story." I told her.

Oakley opened her light-blue eyes a little more. "I'm a big fan of long stories."

I sighed before I sat down and crossed my legs. "If I tell you, just please don't interrupted me."

"Alright." Oakley yawned.

"Okay." I started. "I'm not sure of the location, but we're in the year of 1947, the year of the Roger Rabbit case. On the last mission to spy on the construction site, after Vanessa and Ellen were kidnapped, I was pulled into a storage room similar to this one. The one that pulled me in was the man with the beard. He brought me back to life because he said that I had to kill Doom. He also said that I was a human that died before I became a toon. He gave me this watch and it turns out that's it's a time machine. That's how we came here."

"So you were brought back to life as a toon? Like, reborn?" Oakley asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Sylvia told me that Judge Doom killed Thea. Can we bring her back to life?" Oakley asked.

"That should be correct if what the man said is true." I told her.

"Alright! Sylvia will be happy to hear that!" Oakley exclaimed. "Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah. But I need to leave the room and go outside to see where we are exactly. Can you explain to everyone the situation, please?" I asked.

"Sure." Oakley said.

I helped her wake the others up before leaving the storage room to find out the place. I walked down the street and several people glanced at me. It was because I looked different in these clothes. It would be easy to just ask someone, but then that was going to look suspicious. A few feet away from me, I see a boy passing out newspaper. I walk over to him and he hands me one. I tell him thank you before walking away and taking a look at the paper. It said: **TOON KILLS MAN: Marvin Acme murdered at the hands of Roger Rabbit**. That's when I realized we were teleported to the day of the Roger Rabbit case. I hurried back to the storage room, where the other girls were waiting. They were all sitting down in a circle. Felicia had Oliver in her lap and Vanessa was stroking Balto.

"Is it true, Freesia? Can Thea be brought back to life by this, 'multiplane camera'?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, but we'll do that later. I just got this from a news boy." I told them, handing Oakley the newspaper. The other girls looked at it curiously.

"Oh, man! Today's the day when Marvin Acme was found dead!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"I guess so, yeah." Ellen said, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"So… what're we gonna do now?" Vanessa asked.

**Amber's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open and I put my hand on my head. The last thing I remember is following those girls into that strange tunnel and then we fell into some kind of white light. I seemed to have fallen asleep afterward. Whatever's going on, I'm not liking it so far. I needed answers. Everything's all nice and I'm having fun with the weasel gang and then a nightmare becomes real. I looked around and I was in a dark place. I moved my hands around to find the light, but I touched something wooden. There was wood around me. I began to feel crammed and I moved around. I felt like I was in a wooden box.

"_Do you see that? That crate is moving!_" A voice from the outside world said.

"_You think a toon might be in there?_" Another voice asked.

"_Toons aren't strong enough to move crates like that. Even if it was, the crates are supposed to be in Acme factory, and we can't go in there because they're investigating the murder._" A third voice said.

"I'm not a toon!" I called. "I'm a human!"

There was a long pause. I waited for someone to answer. There was a knock on the outside of the crate. "_Hello_?"

"Please let me out!" I called.

"_You're not a toon?_" The first voice asked.

"No!" I called.

"_Then what the heck are you doing in a crate?_" The third voice asked.

"I honestly have no clue! Can you just please get me out?!" I asked.

"_Hold on._" The second voice said.

I heard someone lift up a crowbar and it struck the wood above my head. Light poured into the box and the lid soon came clean off. Three men looked into the box. They widened their eyes.

I lifted myself out of the box. "Thanks." I thanked them. I noticed that I was being awfully stared at by them.

"Uh, miss… you're…" The third man, pointed at his own eyes. I knew what he meant.

"I had eye surgery when I was little and they turned this color afterwards." I quickly said.

"Oh." They said.

I looked around and everything looked different. Everything looked a lot like the history books from the library. "Where am I?"

"You're in Los Angeles." The first man said.

Everything looked old-fashioned, I realized. "… What year is it?"

"Were you in a coma or something?" The second man asked. "It's 1947."


	15. Searching

**Freesia's POV:**

At first we didn't weren't sure of what to do. Vanessa said that it would possibly be best if we just stayed in the storage room to wait and see what happens. But what if nothing happened? We'd be wasting our time. I told them that we should try to find Sylvia's great grandfather Eddie Valiant and help him out through his case to see how it goes. However, like I said earlier, Ellen and Balto will have to stay behind. Felicia will have to stay also because we don't want to risk her getting hurt as well.

Sylvia, Maria, Oakley, Vanessa, Oliver, and I left the three of them in the storage room. I told them that if anything happens, call us on our cellphones. We will have to ask for directions to his office. Sylvia told me that Eddie was an alcoholic at this time, so we should ask someone who works at a liquor store for directions. So we asked someone for directions to the liquor store, and they said to walk down the road and it should show. A lot of people glanced at us like before, because they have never seen anyone like this. I wonder what would happen if they found out we were from the future. Would they call the government to come get us? Would people take advantage and ask us if they succeeded in their work? None of that would be good. We'll have to keep this a secret unless we really have to tell someone.

"It looks so nice here. Much better than those black-and-white movies." Maria suddenly brought up.

"You know, there are new movies like this. They just have actors from out time in them." Oakley said.

"Yeah but they sometimes add lines from the future in them and it spoils it." Maria said.

"Can we focus on finding the liquor store, please?" Vanessa asked.

"Sorry." Maria apologized.

She must be irritated to be in that cat body. She's short, furry, and possibly has fleas in her fur judging by the scratching and flicking. But the fun part is being able to jump down from far heights and landing on your feet, and being able to squeeze through tight spaces.

We finally found a shop that said: **Liquor Store**. We looked in and there was a man counting money at the counter. When we opened the door, there was the ringing of a bell and the man looked up at us. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at us in confusion. "You're not allowed to drink until you're eighteen, lasses."

"Oh no, we're not hear to drink sir." I said. "We just wanted to know if you knew where a detective named Eddie Valiant is."

"Well, when you leave the store, take a left and then continue down until you reach the Terminal Station. It should be right across the street from there." The man said.

"Okay, thank you." I said before we turned away.

"Are you girls looking for Roger Rabbit?" The man asked.

I turned around and faced him. "No."

"Well that's funny because yesterday, Roger Rabbit came in here and he asked the same question." The man said. "Anyways, have a good day."

"You too." I said.

After we left the building, I asked Sylvia what he meant. She told me that Roger Rabbit did ask a lot of people if they knew where Eddie's office was before he showed up at the office. She also said that they did leave to go hide Roger at the bar. That mean that we had to get to the office and fast to catch up with them. But what were we going to say to Eddie when we found him? We took the man's directions and headed back down the street. The same routine, people staring at us, Vanessa fidgeting, and Maria and Oakley looking around. Sylvia and Felicia looked completely blank. Oliver was sniffing the air. He almost fell off my shoulder but I caught him. We found the Terminal Station and walked across the street. We walked up the stairs and down the hallway. When we found a door that said **Valiant & Valiant**, we knocked on the door.

"Mr. Valiant?" I asked.

There was no reply.

"Crap, we're too late." I said.

"Don't worry. He should be at the Terminal Station. It's a bar." Sylvia said.

"… The Terminal Station is the bar he went to?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. His girlfriend, great grandma Delores works there." Sylvia said.

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" Vanessa asked.

"I didn't know if we were going to make it here or not." Sylvia said. Vanessa sighed in irritation.

"Vanessa, I know you want to get out of this cat body. But first we need to find Eddie Valiant and make sure everything goes fine for him." I said.

"And what're we supposed to tell Eddie when we find him? That we're from the future and Sylvia and Ellen are his great-granddaughters and that maniac toon and his army are trying to kill us?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, Freesia. What're we going to tell him?" Oakley asked.

"I don't know yet. But I do know that we need to keep the future part a secret. We don't know what will happen if people find out that we're from the future." I said.

"Can't your watch make us travel back if we need to?" Sylvia asked.

I looked at the watch. **June 12 1947**. Maybe we could bring ourselves back. But about what Mr. Gardener said, we need to watch it through. "Not yet. Let's just get this whole thing done and we'll go back."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Vanessa asked.

"Let's just get over to the Terminal Station and see if he's there first." I said.

We went downstairs and got onto the sidewalk. Sylvia suddenly stopped, staring straight.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think that's Eddie and Delores." Sylvia said, pointing at something.

I turned my head and there was a man and a woman in the street. The woman was talking the short man while fixing his suit. They turned their heads to the Terminal Station. The short man turns back to the woman and I could've sworn he said, 'Roger!". They run toward the Terminal Station.

"What supposed to happen, Sylvia?" I asked.

"Roger is supposed to be dancing until he is brought back in by Eddie. Then…" Sylvia gulped. "… Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol are supposed to show up. They make it out of there after a fight."

"I guess that's when we should step in, during the fight." I said. "Let's go."

Sylvia grabbed my arm. "But…but-"

"It's fine, Sylvia. He can't reveal his true identity when there are too many people around." Vanessa said.

"…Okay." Sylvia mumbled.

"Let's go." I said before we began walking across the street.

**Amber's POV:**

I can't BELIEVE it! We teleported back in time to 1947! How did those girls do that?! Was it because of that watch on the blonde girl's wrist? Why didn't I come here with the girls?

Well, however it happened, I had to find them. I thanked those men for helping me out of the crate. It's a good thing that my fire powers didn't come to mind while I was in there otherwise I would've burned to death. Before I left, the men told me that I was in the Maroon Cartoons Studios. On my way out, I saw toons that were created from the 1920s to the 1940s. Future cartoons shouldn't be around yet. I wandered around the town for quite a while. People stared at me like I was crippled or something. Even if I was, it's still rude to stare like that. It was probably because of what I was wearing, or my eyes.

I crossed the street and I heard some laughs coming from behind me. I turned around and a group of boys a few years older than me were following me. They looked a little dirty and they were grinning. It was scaring me a bit so I turned back and looked at the street. I heard snickering and I turned around again. The boys were getting closer. Realization hit me and I looked at my hands. No, that's not a good plan. I waited until it was the right moment and I sprinted off down the street. I heard a few whoas and then more footsteps running after me. I looked back every few seconds and I was running faster than them. Everyone always said I was a fast runner, like Road Runner. I turned a corner and I found a building that said, 'Terminal Station'. There was a small window big enough for me to go through. I climbed it and opened the window. I squeezed in and fell down a bunch of boxes.

"Jeepers! Are you okay?!" I heard a familiar voice. I slowly lifted my head up and saw a white rabbit looking at me with concern. It was Roger Rabbit.

"Yeah, thanks." I said while lifting myself up.

"What're you doing in here? Did thomething happen?" Roger asked.

"I was getting chased by some boys. Hopefully they didn't see me come in here." I said, looking at the window. There were no fingers trying to get in and I didn't hear any voices.

"It doethn't look like they did thee you." Roger said, looking up at the window too. He looked down at me and before I knew it, he jumped back.

"Eye infection. Had eye surgery." I said.

"You're eyeth turn colorth when you have eye thurgery?" Roger asked.

"Mine did, and the doctors said it was uncommon." I shrugged.

"Hmm… I'm Roger Rabbit. What'th your name?" Roger asked, holding out his yellow-gloved hand for me to shake.

"Amber. Amber Anderson." I said, taking his hand and shaking it. I looked around and it looked like some kind of storage. "What're you doing in here? What is this place?"

"It'th a rotgut room." Roger said while looking down at me. "You theem different."

"I'm not really from around here." I said.

"Where are you from?" Roger asked.

"It's a secret." I said.

"Well, if I tell you thomething secret, will you tell me?" Roger asked.

"I won't tell if you won't." I said.

"Okay." Roger said, while sitting on a large crate. "The reathon why I'm in here ith becauthe I have been framed. Everyone thinkth I killed Marvin Acme."

Marvin Acme? Is that what the men were talking about; that murder?

"The Toon Patrol ith trying to find me and they'll dip me if they do. Eddie Valiant and hith girlfriend are hiding me in thith bar until they've found out who really did it."

"Oh man. You were framed? That's terrible." I said.

"Yeah. So, what'th your thecret?" Roger asked.

I let in a long breath of air and then let it out. Back in my time, people always say that they can rely on Roger Rabbit. Hopefully he can do this favor. I felt like I had to tell someone. "Okay… you may think I'm crazy at first after I tell you this, but then it will make sense because I have proof."

Roger leaned in a little. I breath in and out one more time. "My secret is… I'm from the future."


	16. Trouble

**Freesia's POV:**

The girls and I ran after Eddie and Delores and went up the stairs into the bar. I heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song. When we made it inside, I saw a white rabbit dancing on a counter. There was an old record player paying the song, 'Merry Go Round Broke Down', an old song that I used to listen to a few years back. The white rabbit was Roger Rabbit. I never met him, but even in our time, I heard he was still pretty funny. There was someone familiar at the corner of my eyes and I turned in their direction. Hiding behind the door that lead to another room was the same girl who was behind us in that blue-lavender tunnel. She was watching Roger Rabbit break the plates on his own head. Eddie grabbed Roger's ears and yanked them off the counter, more plates spilling on the floor. He approached the door and the girl hurried quickly disappeared behind the door. Eddie threw Roger into the room and went in himself, closing the door behind him.

I looked around and there were some empty seats. "Sylvia, when does the Toon Patrol show up?"

"Any second." Sylvia replied.

"Okay. Let's help clean up the plates until they get here." I said.

The girls and I walked over to the counter and began to pick up the broken pieces of dry white clay. Delores saw what we were doing and she bent down to help us. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Delores asked.

"We were just passing by and we thought we heard a play in here." I said.

"Hmm. Well, this is just a-" Delores stopped talking and looked up. She didn't seem to like what she was looking at. I didn't bother turning around because I already knew who it was.

"Ex-nay. Ex-nay." Delores said after she got up and pressed a button a few times. Then she took her hat off.

"I'm looking for a murderer." Said a plain, yet scary voice.

I looked at my friends and they were staring at the voice's owner. I turned around to make myself not look suspicious and there he was, the evil Judge Doom. He looked exactly the same as the way he does in the future. You just need to remove the hat and the fake eyeballs, also the voice has to be high-pitched. I had my eyes open wide at first, then looked at him like I was not interested and turned my head back to the floor, continuing to pick up the pieces of broken plates. There were also five weasels behind him, all wearing different suits and colors. They were all snickering at us. I could hear the judge's footsteps coming close to me.

"A rabbit." The judge said in a loud voice.

I didn't even flinch. When my hands were full, I lifted myself up and walked over to the garbage can. I had to pass Judge Doom in order to get to it. When the room came into sight, the judge was staring at me. I kept my eyes on the garbage can and walked through the room. I passed the judge without any hesitation and threw the pieces away. I turned around and the judge began walking to the side of the counter.

"A toon rabbit," He approached a midget and put his hand on his hat, pushing in to the floor and on one of his knees. "about yey, big."

"Look," Delores began. "There's not rabbit here. So don't harass my customers."

"I didn't come here to harass," The judge said, approaching a chalkboard. "I came here to reward."

The judge erased a word that I could not see on the chalkboard. I walked a little closer to it. I turned to the girls and they were just standing there, looking scared. I turned back to the judge when I heard a screeching noise. The judge was roughly writing down the letters on the chalkboard. R, A, B, B, I, T. Putting the words together, it spelled; RABBIT DIP. I heard a whistling noise and turned my head to see a man siting in a chair. He didn't look serious, in fact, he looked pretty much drunk. "Hey, I seen a rabbit."

The judge slowly took a step forward. "Where?"

The man didn't answer and the judge came over to him. "Where?" His voice was a little more serious this time.

"He's right here in the bar." The man said.

Judge Doom leaned in closer, a scary-happy expression planted on his face. My heart began to pound in my toon ribcage. The girls looked more scared than before. The man suddenly put is hand around the air. "Well say hello… Harvey." The man started laughing and the others began to laugh. The girls and I started giggling along with them. We all stopped when the judge widened his eyes and gave us all a toothy grin. The men stopped and stayed still in their seats. The judge stopped grinning and turned his head from one place to another. He set his eyes on the record player and walked over to it. He clicked something to stop the disc from moving before removing it from the player.

"Merry Go Round Broke Down." He said before turning to the customers. "What a loony selection for a group of drunken reprobates."

"The girls and I wanted it on because we felt like hearing something cheerful." I spoke up.

The judge slowly turned his head to me. I looked at him like nothing was happening. He couldn't scare me anymore. He did at first, but I learned to get over it. Even if he did look a little different from before. He looked at me and then turned to my friends to look at them as well.

"Workers at the Acme factory claimed to have seen a girl with red eyes at the Maroon Cartoons studios. Do any of you by any chance know who she is?" The judge asked.

When the girls didn't answer, I spoke up again. "No."

After the judge got his answer, he turned back to the disc and put it under his nose, sniffing it. "HE'S HERE!" The judge exclaimed, widening his eyes and giving that toothy grin again. He threw the disc like a Frisbee at the toon weasels. It got caught in one weasel's mouth and the other weasels started laughing.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING!" The judge ordered.

They continued to laugh, especially the weasel with the pink suit. The judge took a step forward and hit the weasel on the back of his head, causing him to fly in the air and land on a table with wine bottles. They broke as he crushed him and the table broke down. The weasel shook his head.

The judge approached him. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS LAUGHING, YOU'RE GONE END UP DEAD JUST LIKE YOUR IDIOT HYENA COUSINS!" He yelled.

"Say boss, you think we should dissresemble the place?" Pinky asked.

"No sergeant, dissresembling the place won't be necessary." The judge said as he walked over to the counter. "The rabbit, is going to come, right to me." He tapped the tip of his cane on the counter.

He then walked over to the wall. "No toon, can resist the old, 'Shave and a Haircut'." He tapped on the pipe and then the wall. He continued on. I don't know why, but he kept looking back at me and the girls. It's like he knew that we knew something. Something tells me he's trying to follow our eyes.

"Shave," The judge said while tapping on the wall. "and a haircut."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the wall and Roger Rabbit popped out of the wall. "TWWOOO BIIIIITS!" He sang.

The judge's hand roughly grabbed Roger's neck and the rabbit's cheeks puffed up. I looked at the wall and Eddie and the flame-haired girl were in the wall, showing themselves with their hands up.

"Hey judge, what should we do with these two wallflowers?" Pinky asked.

"We'll see to them later." Said the judge as he walked over to the counter with Roger's neck in his one hand. "Right now, I feel like dispending some justice." Roger covered his eyes with one hand. "Bring me some Dip." The judge said.

Soon, two of the weasels brought in a gray barrel. When the judge opened it, a cloud of steam came out and in the barrel was fresh Dip.

"Does the condemn have anything to say before his sentence is carried out?" The judge asked, holding up Roger.

"Why ya. I-" Roger was cut off as the judge squeezed his neck tighter.

As the judge was preparing to dip Roger, I overheard two people talking. I turned to the counter and Eddie and the flame-haired girl were next to Delores.

"Fine time for a drink, Eddie. Maybe you'd like a bowl or pretzels to go with it." Delores said, sounding mad.

"Just pour the drink, Delores." Eddie said, holding a shot glass in his hand. Delores let out a little sigh before pouring the drink. That will help. Toons like us will go nuts after having just one drink of liquor. I looked at the flame-haired girl and I saw that she had red eyes. Strange.

"Hey, judge!" Eddie called.

The judge stopped trying to force Roger into the barrel and looked at him.

"Doesn't a dying rabbit deserve a last request?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah! Nose plugs would be nice!" Roger said.

"I think you, want a drink." Eddie said, holding up the shot glass. "How bout it, judge?"

"Well, why not? I don't mind prolonging the execution." The judge said, holding Roger up.

Eddie keeps telling Roger to drink the drink, but Roger keeps on refusing. Eddie keeps on saying, 'You do!' white Roger says, 'I don't!'.

The flame-haired girl steps in. "You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

Roger suddenly frowns and snatches the drink. "Listen, when I say I do, that means I do!" He says before gulping down the drink. The rabbit begins to twitch and move around all crazy. Eddie pulls Delores and the flame-haired girl down before getting down himself. I guess that's the cue that we should get down. I signal the other girls to get down and we all kneel. There was a sudden yell from the rabbit and he turned into a giant train whistle. A dark-furred weasel comes up at Eddie after he jumps out from the counter.

"Back off!" Eddie yelled as he punched the weasel. Another weasel comes up at Eddie. I watch as a blue-furred weasel sneaks up behind him. I lift myself up and punch the weasel before he can attack Eddie. The weasel turned around and hits me, causing me to fall down. The watch on my wrist hits the floor and it suddenly starts to glow a little. I look at the watch and it goes back to normal. "What did it just do?" I asked myself. I looked back up and the weasel didn't seem to notice the watch as he came closer to me. Before he could reach me, Oliver jumps off of my shoulder and starts clawing at his face. I see Vanessa leap at the weasel and knock him down. When he's on the floor, Oliver climbs back onto my shoulder. I looked at my watch and it looked the same as before.

Suddenly, I felt a big splash and looked down at myself. There was Dip on me. I slowly looked up and most of the people were staring at me. Eddie, the girls, the judge, the Toon Patrol some of the customers were staring at me.

"How come you're not melting?!" Pinky demanded.

"Goodbye!" I exclaimed before turning to the door, where Roger was heading.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here!" He said before pushing two people out of the way who were coming upstairs. I followed him out. The others came behind me. When we came out, Roger was complementing Eddie and the flame-haired girl for quick-thinking. I heard Roger call the girl, Amber.

"Amber?" I heard Sylvia's voice and turned to her and Amber.

"Sylvia? Is that you?" Amber asked.

"Yeah!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Wow, you've grown!" Amber said.

"So have you!" Sylvia said.

"Uh, that's great, girls. But we're still being pursued!" Vanessa said.

"She's right. And my watch suddenly glowed when I was knocked down! We need to go check on the others." I said.

"Wait, wait, wait! We just met up! You guys can't just leave!" Amber said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to. We'll meet up with you again later." I told Amber.

"Amber, come on!" Roger called. I turned my head and Eddie and Roger were in a live toon cab. The cab looked like Benny. Amber looked at the group of us one last time before jumping into the cab.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" I said, before we turned to run down the opposite direction.

**Amber's POV:**

When I told Roger about my secret, he was blown away. I proved it to him by showing him my iPhone. He was so fascinated by the fact that you could just touch the screen to make the slides move. After my explanation, he was bored of being in the room. He wanted to go out. I said that it's not a good idea if he's wanted for murder, but he begged me with cute bunny eyes. I decided to let him out for five minutes. He put on a song called, 'Merry Go Round Broke Down', and began singing it the customers in the bar. They really seemed to like it because of their singing along and laughter.

Afterward, two people came in, a woman and a short man. The short man grabbed Roger by his ears and threw him back into the room with me. When he saw me, I told him that I was just trying to get away from some boys who were chasing me. We kept quiet when someone started talking about looking for Roger. I heard familiar snickering and looked through the spy hole. It was them. The weasel gang, or Toon Patrol. The judge was walking around and I saw the girls from that tunnel. The judge soon started tapping that, 'Shave and a Haircut' beat. I tried to get Roger to control himself but he just jumped out of the room.

The judge grabbed him by his neck and was preparing to dip him. Eddie and I came over to Delores and Eddie said to pour a drink, which was a good idea since toons go crazy after drinking alcohol. Roger kept refusing so I turned his words around and he drank the drink. He turned into a giant train whistle and Eddie got into a fight with the weasels. The other girls got into the fight as well. When Eddie knocked over the barrel of Dip, some of the liquid splashed onto the toon blonde, but she was crying in pain or melting. Usually toons die from Dip.

We followed each other out the door, and the caramel-haired girl asked my name in confusion. That's when it hit me: it was Sylvia, my old friend. I wanted them to come with me but the blonde said that they had to go. Maybe they had to go check on their friends because I saw that not everyone was there. We got into a chase with the weasels but ended up losing them.

**Felicia's POV:**

We were in this storage room for a while now. Why was it taking so long for my big sister and her friends to come back? I hope nothing bad happened to her. I've already lost my other big sister, but at least if we find that machine, she'll come back to life. Once I see Thea again, I'm gonna give her a big hug along with everybody else. Ellen was looking out the window to see if they came back or if someone else was coming in. Balto was laying on the floor as usual. He told me that his foot was aching because it was getting yanked in the air while he was being carried. I was starting t become impatient and bored, waiting for the others to return. I looked down the room and there was a hallway down.

"Hey, Ellen, can I go see what's down the hall?" I asked her.

She turned her head from the window to me and she looked at the hallway. "Um… sure. But don't stay in there for too long."

"I won't." I said before getting up and taking off down the hallway. There was nothing but crates and shovels again. There had to be something we could do in here to stay entertained.

As I was thinking about what to do, I saw a white light appear about three feet from me. I backed away a little bit and the light became one giant circle, the same one from the tunnel. I looked at it for a while and then a small figure came out of the white circle. A small black puppy came skipping out of it. It was so adorable.

"Aww… hello!" I exclaimed.

The puppy let out a playful bark and trotted over to me. I lifted the puppy up and it licked me on the nose.

"Where did you come from, puppy?" I asked.

"FELICIA!" I heard Ellen's voice yell at me. "PUT IT DOWN!"

I turned to here. "What?"

"Put it down and come over here!" Ellen called. "It's dangerous!"

"Ellen, it's just a puppy." I said.

"I said put it down!" Ellen said as she snatched up Balto.

"But-" I stopped talking when I heard a growling noise. I looked back at the puppy and it was grinning. It's eyes were completely red and they were glowing. I squeaked and dropped the puppy, backing away from it. The puppy hit the floor but it got up. It began to grow bigger and bigger. I felt a paw grab me and Ellen pulled me over. I turned around and we ran over to the door, opening it. Before we left the room, I heard a loud howling of a wolf.


	17. Hunting

**Freesia's POV:**

"Freesia, what's wrong?! Weren't we supposed to go with them?" Maria asked.

I had pulled the group away to come help me. I know that Sylvia and her old friend had just met, but we had a bigger problem right now. "When that one weasel pushed me, my watch hit the ground and it began to glow. I think it may have accidently opened a portal from out time."

"Well, who would walk into something when they don't even know what it is?" Oakley asked.

"I don't know. I just want to make sure that nothing happens to our friends." I said.

"Freesia's right, girls. My little sister and cousin are there. Some one could just come in and snatch them." Sylvia said. I'm glad she understood.

We were running down the road for a while. The streets were looking more familiar by the minute. To my surprise, we didn't actually go that far from the storage room. We kept running until I heard Sylvia exclaim. "We're almost there! I can see it!"

I squinted my eyes and I saw the door, and it was wide open. When we got to the room, I looked inside and Balto and the girls were not here. This is not good.

"Oh no! They're gone!" Sylvia said.

I felt a buzzing noise coming from my pocket. I reached in and it was my cellphone buzzing. It said an unknown number, but I flipped it open anyways.

"Hello?"

"_Freesia!_" It was Ellen's voice.

"Ellen! Where are you?! Why aren't you in the storage room?!"

"_I'm about to tell you! You remember that werewolf that kidnapped me and Vanessa earlier?_"

"Yeah?"

"_One of those portals opened and it came out, along with a Dip person and an Ice person!_"

"Ohhh no."

"_We were able to get away but we don't know where you are_."

"It's fine. Let me ask Sylvia something." I said before turning to Sylvia. "Where are Eddie, Roger and Amber?"

"They're supposed to be hiding at a movie theater but then they're gonna go over to the Maroon Cartoons studios when it gets dark." Sylvia said.

I looked up. The sun was beginning to set, so it shouldn't be long now. "Ellen, ask for directions to the Maroon Cartoons studios and then go there."

"_But I can't go out looking like a cat-human._"

"Then just have Felicia do it but keep a close eye on her."

"_Alright, I will._"

"See ya there." I said before hanging up the phone. "Okay, time to head over to the studios."

**Amber's POV:**

I got into Benny The Cab and sat down.

"I'll drive." Eddie said, pushing Roger into the driver's seat.

"But I wanna drive!" Roger complained.

"No, I'll drive; I'm the cab!" Benny said. A man was walking across the street when Benny almost ran him over. "Out of my way, pencil-neck!"

We drove away and I looked back to make sure the weasels were outside the bar already. Sure enough, they were there, pointing at us. They got into the van and drove after us. I turned around and Roger was pointing at them, saying that we had company. There were two cars blocking both sides of the road and driving slowly. We zoomed past them, Benny called them a couple of road-hogs. I kept hearing gunshots in the back of us. I didn't want to hurt them with a sneak attack fire trick. I've gotten to like them in the future. We almost ran into a red car and we immediately made a turn, driving into an alley. Two cops on motorcycles were chasing us. The weasels came thru the other side, trapping us in the alley. Benny told Eddie to pull the lever, and we suddenly went up in the air, driving over the van. We came to a bridge and jumped on it, getting away from the weasels.

We came to a movie theater, and some loony toons were playing on the big screen. Eddie had to call his girlfriend to let her know where we were. Our plan was to find the girls and leave. For now, we stayed on the top seats of the movie theater. Roger was laughing his head off while watching the loony toons show.

"Boy, did you thee that? Nobody takes a wallop like Goofy! What timing! What finesse! What a genuith!" Roger laughed.

As Roger was talking, Eddie came up onto the second floor and saw Roger making a loud racket. Eddie quickly grabbed Roger by the ears and put him onto the seat next to me. "We're supposed to be hiding! What's wrong with you?!" Eddie whispered while hitting the back of his head at the word, _wrong_.

"What'th wrong with you? You're the only perthon in this theater that ithn't laughing. Is there nothing that can permeate your impervious puth?"

I already know what happened to Eddie Valiant, because I heard about it from Sylvia when we were still friends, but I wanted to hear it in person, so I asked. "Eddie, why do you hate toons?"

"Yeah! Why, Eddie?!" Roger asked.

"You both wanna know?" Eddie asked.

Roger and I both nodded our heads.

"I'll tell ya. A toon killed my brother." Eddie said.

"A toon? No!" Roger said, covering his mouth.

"That's right, a toon." Eddie said while taking out a bottle of alcohol. "We were investigating a robbery at the First National Bank of Toontown. Back in those days, me and Teddy liked working in Toontown. Thought it was a lot of laughs." Eddie paused. "Anyways, this guy, he got away with a zillion semolians. Teddy and I took a little dive down in the Yukster Street. We went in; only he got the drop on us, literally. He dropped a piano on us from fifteen stories. Broke my arm; Teddy never made it… I never did find out who that guy was… All I remember was… he was standing over me laughing… with those burning red eyes… and that high-squeaky voice."

Eddie looked back at me. "No offense."

"No, no. It's fine." I said.

"He disappeared into Toontown after that." Eddie finished.

Roger starting literally crying out loud. He said no wonder that Eddie hated him. Eddie said that he didn't hate him, but Roger kept accusing him. Eddie apologized to him about yanking his ears, which I was happy about. Roger went back into his spot before to see if another cartoon was coming on, but it was just the news. I looked over to Eddie, and he was still grieving over the story he told us.

"I know how you feel, Eddie." I said.

He turned to me. "You do?"

"Yeah." I replied, remembering what happened to my mother.

"What's your story?" Eddie asked.

"Um…" I said, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Delores appeared from the staircase and sat down next to Eddie.

"Did you get my stuff?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. It's all packed up in the car outside." Delores answered. "I would've been here right after you called but I had to shake the weasels."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the trouble in the bar." Eddie said.

"Well, that life wasn't a living for me, anyway." Delores said.

"Delores…" Eddie started. Delores turned to him. "You need to find yourself a good man."

"… But I already have a good man." Delores said. They leaned in to kiss but before their lips met, I heard Roger humming. We all looked over to him and his ears were shaped into one heart and his eyes were hearts. "Pleathe. Don't mind me."

Eddie and Delores leaned away from each other. "Well, we'd better get going." Delores said.

"I'll try to call Sylvia when we get outside. Hopefully I'll remember her phone number." I said.

We got out of the chairs and went over to the staircase. "I'm glad Teddy's not here to see me running away with a tail between my legs." Eddie said.

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it." Roger said.

I couldn't help but giggle at what he said. Before I could step onto the staircase, I overheard the news playing. "The pacific red car trolley line and the venerated maroon cartoons studios! Here, R.K. Maroon is seen clenching a deal with Cloverleaf's bankers and executives in one of the biggest real estate deals in California history!"

"That's it!" I jumped as I saw Eddie next to me. "That's the connection!"

**Freesia's POV:**

The girls and I were running down the street. Sylvia told me that her legs were becoming sore but I told her to keep it up just a little more. We were getting there. When we turned a corner to go down an alley, I saw Ellen, Felicia, and Balto coming through it.

"There you guys are!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." I said to her.

Sylvia hugged Ellen and Vanessa asked if Balto was alright, and she said he's fine. I was glad everyone was alright, but I was still concerned. Sylvia told me on the way that Judge Doom was going to kill R.K. Maroon next, and then everyone was going to chase each other to Toontown.

"Should we wait here? Or should we go in?" Oakley asked.

"Maybe it would be best if we just stayed in the alley." I said.

"But what if-"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Maria was cut off by two gunshots. We all froze and then two more gunshots were heard.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

I began to hear a pair of heels running toward us. I signaled the girls to lean themselves against the wall so that they wouldn't be seen in the dark. I didn't need to peak my face over because I saw the figure come into sight. It was Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit's wife. She didn't seem to notice us and she pat by us. She got into a pale tan car and drove into the Maroon Cartoons parking.

"Should we follow her?" Vanessa asked.

"She's going to Toontown, so let's go there." Sylvia said.

**Amber's POV:**

After finding out the connection, Eddie, Roger and I took the car to get to Maroon Cartoons. I could tell that Roger was scared. To be honest, I was a little scared, too. I'm not sure what happens at this point of time. We approach the studios and Eddie pulls into the tiny parking lot underneath what it looks like to be the office.

"Let'th forget it. There'th nobody here." Roger said after we pulled in.

"Is that it or are you scared?" Eddie asked.

"Pleath, me thcared? Don't be ridiculouth!" Roger exclaimed before shaking up.

I followed out behind Roger. "What're you so scared for?"

"When Eddie called Maroon, he told him he hath the will, but he doethn't! When he findth out, he'th gonna be mad." Roger, said, beginning to lean his back against the wall. "He might even try to kill him."

"I can handle a Hollywood cream puff. I just don't want the odds to change. So cover my back. Amber, I want you to stay with Roger, just in case." Eddie said.

I nodded.

"If either of you hear or see anything, beep the horn twice." Eddie said before disappearing up the staircase.

"Ah, that'th it! Beep the horn twice! Cover your back! Boy, I'm ready!" Roger walked over to the other side of the car as I followed him. I turned my head to where we came in as Roger continues to assure himself. I suddenly hear the hit of a frying pan and looked back at Roger, only to have my face hit as well. My vision turns black.

**Freesia's POV:**

The girls and I didn't have to follow Jessica Rabbit because we already knew where the tunnel was. It's a good thing the tunnel was never moved in our time. We came to the tunnel, which was pitch-black at night. Thankfully, Oakley had a flashlight on her. We walked into the tunnel, eyes and ears open for any bad guys.

"So what's our plan?" Maria asked.

"We just follow along with whatever happens." I said.

"But didn't Ellen mention Doom's minions?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh crap, that's right." I said. "If we see them, we'll attack them."

"Go it." Oakley said.

We came through the tunnel and everything was so happy. It was just like the Old Toontown in our time. Well, this is the Old Toontown in our time. They were all smiling and laughing, toons flying around and dancing. We came into Toontown, where things became crazy as usual. There was a normal car that was broken from running into a pile of junk that looks like it was all thrown out of a window.

"That must be Eddie's car!" Sylvia exclaimed.

We ran over to it, but no one was inside. I looked around but there were no humans, or rabbits, in sight. But I did hear a commotion coming from the left and turned. A couple of toons were running away from something. There were three familiar figures chasing the toons. A large black toon animal was running on its two back feet and two toons with green and bright-blue hair. It was the werewolf along with the Dip and Ice persons.

I turned around and faced the girls. "Run!" I yelled. The girls turned to me and saw the bad guys behind me. They turned around and starting running away. I followed them and told them to make a turn in the alley. They obeyed and went to the right. We came into the alleyway, a large one. There were a few garbage cans; and a large puddle of water. The others could hid behind those as we fight. We came in and I told the girls to hide. I also had Felicia take Oliver for me. Ellen and Vanessa stayed out to help fight them.

The bad guys approached us and the werewolf lunged at me. I punched him in the face. The werewolf fell to the ground but tripped me with his tail. I fell down next and the werewolf leapt onto me. I struggled but the werewolf was knocked off of me by a flash of gray. Balto had leapt onto the werewolf and was fighting him courageously. His foot must be all better now. I looked around and saw Vanessa fighting the Ice Person while Ellen was fighting the Dip person. They were all fighting close to each other. I had an idea. I got in front of Balto and the werewolf. A short squeal of pain came from Ellen when the Dip person shot her on the pad of her paw.

"Ellen!" Sylvia shouted in shock.

"Hey!" I yelled at the Dip person in anger. The Dip person turned to me. He got his arm ready. I turned around and looked at Balto. "Balto, move!"

Balto moved and I turned back to the Dip person. He shot his Dip at me and I got out of the way. The Dip shot the werewolf on the back and the large creature howled in pain. It began to melt and I turned back to the others. I shot the Dip person with the pink blood and it screeched as it melted to the ground. I felt a really hard hit on my arm and I fell down. I looked up and I realized I forgot about the Ice person. He looked at me with anger.

"Don't worry, Freesia! I'll be right-" The Ice person broke Vanessa off and hit her with his arm. Vanessa flew and hit the wall. The Ice person did the same thing to Ellen when she tried to attach. The Ice person turned back to me. I tried to get up but he knocked me back down.

"Freesia!" Sylvia called. She tried to get up from the garbage cans but Maria and Oakley held her back.

The Ice person turned his arm into an ice sword. Before he could stab me, an orange light hit him in the back. The Ice person screamed the same high-pitched scream and it melted, leaving a pool of water. I realized that the light was fire because when I looked at the end of the alley, I saw Amber standing there with a fireball in her hands.

**Amber's POV:**

I opened my eyes and there was a small pain in my head. I was in a dark place, and it seems as though it was vibrating. Then I felt a harsh turn and I banged my head on the floor. I was in a car. But whose? I felt something next to me and turned my head. I could barely see it, but it looked familiar. I grabbed its bony arm. It was Roger.

I began to shake him awake. "Roger…" I murmured softly.

Roger opened his eyes. "… Amber? What happened?"

"We were knocked out." I said.

Roger looked around the tiny area. "Oh! We're in Jessica'th trunk!"

"… Your wife?" I asked.

"Yeah. She must've knocked uth out so that we wouldn't get hurt." Roger said.

I felt the car stop and the door open. It closed softly. There were heel sounds walking off.

"We should probably get out of here." I said. I felt a vibrating sensation in my pocket. I got it out and it was my phone. It was playing the 'Roar' song by Katy Perry as the ringtone.

"Oh, your cellphone!" Roger exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm." I hummed.

"I can't believe they can make the ringtone like muthic!" Roger exclaimed.

"I know. I love it." I said. "Do you think you can open the trunk?"

"Sure!" Roger said before opening it. I put the phone back in my pocket. We slowly lifted the trunk open to make sure there were no bad people anywhere. I heard footsteps running and I turned my head. Sylvia and her friends were running past the car, being pursued by a giant black creature with glowing red eyes. It was the werewolf! Two toon humans, one with green hair and one with bright-blue hair were following the werewolf.

"It's my friends! They're being chased!" I said.

"Oh, them? They're being chathed!" Roger said.

"Roger, I'm gonna go after them. They need help." I said as I opened the trunk to get out. "Are you gonna come?"

"No. I'm gonna look for Eddie." Roger said.

"I'll see ya later!" I called before turning and running after the group.

They turned a corner and I followed them through the corner. They were immediately gone by the time I got there. Oh man. How am I supposed to find them now? I began to hear a fight happening near me. I followed the noise, hearing screams. I finally came to a path between the buildings and peeked over. The girls were fighting the werewolf and the two other toons. The blonde one tricked the green-haired toon into spraying Dip on the werewolf. I didn't know there were toons that could actually shoot Dip. That's even worse. The werewolf fell down and howled in pain. While the girls weren't looking, the werewolf got up and ran toward me. I hid while the werewolf leapt onto the road and made a break for it. I looked back into the alley and the toon that sprayed the Dip was nowhere to be seen. However, the toon with the bright-blue hair was towering over the blonde girls, who I think is named, Freesia. I had to do something. The Ice person turned his right arm into a bright-blue sword and pointed it at Freesia. As fast as I could, I clenched my fingers together and opened them to make a fireball. I threw it at the Ice person and the toon melted to the ground. Freesia and the others looked at me in amazement.

"Amber?!" Sylvia shot up from her hiding place.

I closed my hand, although I knew that it was too late and they had already seen me. They walked a little bit over to them as they got up and came over to me.

"How did you do that?!" The sepia-haired girl exclaimed. "Are you a magician or something?!"

"Um, no…" I hesitated. "I have fire powers."

The girls, even the wolf-dog, gasped in amazement.

"How is that possible?!" Sylvia asked.

"I don't know. I just found out this morning. Before…" I stopped talking.

"Before what?" Sylvia asked.

"Amber?!" I heard Eddie's voice call me. I turned around and Eddie Valiant and a toon woman were standing there, looking in the alley. The toon woman was Jessica Rabbit. "You found your friends!"

"Yeah!" I replied. We all ran over to them.

"Do you know where Roger went?" Jessica asked.

"He said he went to find you, Eddie." I said.

I heard a siren coming from the far end of the road and it was the Toon Patrol.

"Uh oh! It's the weasels!" Jessica said before grabbing Eddie's arm. "This way! We'll take Gingerbread Lane!"

"No, no! Gingerbread Lane's this way!" The white-haired girl said.

I suddenly heard a fast car pull up on the side of us. It was Benny. "So Valiant, you call a cab or what?"

Eddie told us to pile up into Benny. It was amazing that he could hold all of us and not have a problem at all. We drove off before the van could hit us. We drove into the tunnel back to Los Angeles.

"So how long have you known it was Doom?" Eddie asked Jessica.

"Before poor Marvin Acme was killed, he told me that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toontown, and he wouldn't stop at anything." Jessica answered.

"So he gave you the will for safe-keeping?" Eddie asked.

"That's what he told me; except when I opened the envelope, there was only a blank piece of paper inside." Jessica said.

"Eh, a joker to the end." Eddie said.

"So where to already? My meter's draining!" Benny said.

"I have to find my darling husband. I'm so worried about him." Jessica said.

"Seriously, what do you see in that guy?" Eddie asked.

"He makes me laugh." Was all Jessica said.

Benny sped it up. We made it out of the tunnel and I saw a familiar figure waiting for us. I was Judge Doom with a barrel of Dip. He knocked the barrel over, spilling the Dip.

"No, wait! Benny, sto-"

My warning was too late as Benny drove over the Dip. He yelled in pain, still driving. "I'VE BEEN DIPPED!" He said before we ran into a pole. He hit his head and we all flew out. I landed on my side next to Jessica. The others fell around.

Judge Doom approached us, making a 'tsk' noise. "What an unfortunate accident. Nothing more treacherous than a slippery road, especially while driving a maniacal toon vehicle."

"_Shut up._" I whispered to myself.

The Toon Patrol van pulled up on the road and began getting out. Judge Doom turned around. "Don't just stand there; help them."

"Oh dear." I said.


	18. Plans

**Sylvia's POV:**

We were all piled up into the van and Smarty started up the car. Our next and possibly the last stop is the Acme Factory. That's where Judge Doom will reveal his plans and his identity, and the weasels get dipped. I'm a little scared by this while Freesia and the others are trying to stay calm. There is a chance that one of us could get seriously injured or killed, so we had to be careful.

We came to the Acme Factory and we got loaded out of the van, the weasels pointing their guns at us to make sure we don't run off. After coming into the factory, the weasels lined us up and were inspecting us to see if we had the will that they've been searching for. The pink-suited weasel, Smarty, checked me while the blue-furred weasels, Wheezy was checking Amber. I can't believe how relaxed Amber is around the weasels! Why is that so? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Psycho.

"WHOA! CAT GIRL!" Psycho exclaimed.

I turned to Psycho was looking at Ellen with fascination. Wheezy came over to her and looked at her up and down before frisking her. Ellen was growling at the touching. I saw Psycho trying to play with her tail. Psycho suddenly grabbed it and Ellen jumped into the air literally like a scardy cat. She landed on her back paws and hissed at Psycho. Psycho just laughed. After they were done checking the girls and I, they checked Balto and Eddie. Then Wheezy and Stupid walked over to the brick wall at the end of the factory and began to take it apart. Afterward, Smarty took a few steps forward and looked up at Judge Doom who was somehow coming down. It looked like he was using a vertical conveyor belt.

"We searched the girls, the dog, and Valiant, boss! The will ain't on em'!" Smarty called.

"Then frisk the woman!" Judge Doom called back.

The green-suited weasel, or Greasy, stepped up. "I'll handle this one." He slid his paw down Jessica's dress.

"Oh man." I heard Amber say and she put her own hand on her forehead.

I heard a sudden snap and Greasy yelled out in pain. He pulled his hand out, and it was caught in a bear trap. The weasels laughed out loud, and some of the girls and I couldn't help but laugh along with them. I looked over to Amber and she wasn't laughing. I looked back at Greasy saw Judge Doom come up and hit him with his cane, causing him to fly in a box of fake eyeballs. The eyeballs poured everywhere. Amber let out an irritated sigh. The judge turned to all of us and the weasels stopped laughing.

"Do they have the will or not?" Judge Doom asked.

"Nah, just this stupid love letter." Smarty said as Psycho pulled it out of his shirt.

"No matter. I doubt that will is going to show up in the next fifteen minutes anyway." The judge said.

Eddie quickly snatched the paper out of Psycho's paws and put it back in his shirt. "What happens in the next fifteen minutes?"

"Toontown will be legally mine. Lock, stock and barrel." Judge Doom answered.

**Amber's POV:**

"Toontown's right on the other side of the wall, boss!" Stupid called.

"You see Mr. Valiant? The successful conclusion of this case draws a curtain for my career as a jurist in Toontown. I'm retiring to take a new role in the private sector." Judge Doom said as he walked over to a large object that was covered by a big green curtain.

"That wouldn't be Cloverleaf Industries by any chance?" Eddie asked, taking a step forward, but Smarty points the gun at his face.

"You're looking at the sole stock holder." Judge Doom responded. He grabs a tray a drops it at his feet. He lifts the curtain up and twists a knob attached to a valve. Dip began pouring out of the valve and landing in the tray.

"Can you guess what this is?" Judge Doom asked.

"Oh my God… it's DIP!" Jessica yells, her eyes widening and her hands on her cheeks.

"That's right, my dear! Enough to lift Toontown off the face of the earth!" The Judge said as he pulls off the cover, revealing a giant machine.

I kind of recognized it from the museum in my dimension about the past of Toontown. I think it was called the Dip mobile.

"Vehicle of my own design! Five thousand gallons of heated Dip! All pumped through a pressurized water cannon! Toontown will be erased in a matter of minutes!" Judge Doom explained as I saw the weasels begin to prepare the machine, dumping more Dip into the machine and aiming the cannon at the hole in the brick wall.

"So I suppose you think no one's going to notice that Toontown's disappeared?" Freesia asked.

Judge Doom turned around and faced her. "Who's got time to notice it when you're driving by at seventy five miles an hour?"

"What're you talking about?" Jessica asked. "There's no road passed Toontown."

"Not yet." Judge Doom said, coming forward. "Several months ago I had the good providence to stumble upon a plan of the city councils; a construction plan for epic proportions. They're calling it, a freeway."

"Freeway?" Eddie asked. "What's a freeway?"

"A road of eight lanes of shimmering cement running from here to Pasadena. Smooth, safe, fast. Traffic jams will be a thing of the past." Judge Doom said, approaching us.

"So that's why you killed Acme and Maroon? For this freeway? I don't get it." Eddie said.

"Of course not. You lack vision." Judge Doom said before turning around and walking off. "I see a place where people get on and off the freeway; all way, all night. Soon where Toontown once stood will be a string of gas stations, inexpensive motels, restaurants that'll serve rapidly prepared food, tire salons, automobile dealerships, and wonderful billboards reaching as far as the eye can see. My God, it'll be beautiful."

"Oh come on," Amber spoke up and the Judge faced her, "No one's gonna on your freeway when they can take the red car for a nickel."

"Oh they'll drive. They'll have to." The Judge said, taking away from us. "You see, I bought the red car so I could dismantle it."

_I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER! _

_A fighter, dancing through the fire _

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR!_

Wait a minute… is that my phone? I checked my pockets, but I didn't feel my phone in either of them. Maybe I dropped it on the way over here.

"What the…?" Smarty asked.

"What's dat noise?" Greasy asked.

_Louder, louder than a lion _

It sounded like it was coming closer. Along with the music came a rumbling noise. We all looked around until we realized it was coming from the sewer hole, which Greasy was on.

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_You're gonna hear me ROAR! _

At the word, 'ROAR', something shot out of the sewer hole, sending _it_ and Greasy flying into the air. The thing was coming down, screaming, and I could see that it was Roger. As soon as Roger hit the ground, he stood on his feet, a gun in his right hand and my iPhone in his left. He looked mad.

"Okay, nobody move!" Roger said. Smarty came over to him but Roger saw him in time. "Alright, weasels, grab some sky or I let the judge have it! You heard me, I said drop it!"

"Roger, darling!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yes it's me my dearest!" Roger said, hopping over to Jessica and takes her hand in his. "I'd love to embrace," Before Smarty could grab him, Roger turned and saw them. "But first, I have to satisfy my sense of moral outrage!"

"Put that gun down you buck-tooth-ed fool!" Judge Doom said, taking a step forward.

"That's it, Doom! Give me another excuse to pump ya full of lead!" Roger said, pointing the pistol at him.

Roger turned to me. "You dropped your phone on your way out of the trunk." He said, throwing it to me.

I caught it. "Thanks." I said.

Roger turned back to Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol. "You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Ha! We toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid! We demand justice! Why the real meaning of the word probably hits you like a tom of bricks!"

At that moment, literally, a ton of bricks fall onto Roger. I looked up and saw Greasy dangling from a rope, laughing. The weasels laughed along with them.

"Roger!" Jessica cried.

She ran over to the bricks and Roger poked his head out of the pile. Stars were circling around his head. "Roger, say something!" She begged.

"Look, stars!" Roger exclaimed, noticing the stars. "Ready when you are, Raoul!"

"What're your orders, boss?" Smarty asked.

"Tie the rabbit, his wife, and the other toons together." Judge Doom replied before walking off.

"What about these two?" Smarty asked, pointing his gun at Freesia and Ellen. "This girl is half human and half toon-cat, and this one doesn't melt by Dip."

The judge stopped walking and looked at the two girls. He studied them for a minute. "We'll figure out what to do with them later."

The Rabbits, Vanessa, Balto, Felicia and Oliver were brought over to the brick wall, where a hook was above their heads and lowering down by the remote controlled by Judge Doom.

"Put them up on that hook! Use that escape-proof toon rope!" The Judge ordered.

The weasels began to tie the rope around the toons while Psycho climbed up the Dip mobile, saying that it was time to kill the rabbit. Jessica was telling Roger that he was magnificent and that he loved him. Our friends didn't say anything to them because the couple was sharing their last thoughts about each other. Greasy climbed into machine and started it up.

Judge Doom approached us. "It's over, Mr. Valiant." Were his only words before walking away. He looked back at us to see our fear but I only showed anger. Judge Doom suddenly started slipping the toon way on the scattered fake eyeballs and collapsed. The weasels started laughing; Smarty was distracted and was laughing as well. Eddie leaned forward, his goal at this point was to get the gun. Doom looked back at us; seeing Eddie.

"Look out!" The judge warned Smarty.

Smarty turned around and put the pistol on Eddie's nose. "Not… so… fast."

The judge got up, covering his eye. "One of these days, you idiots are gonna laugh yourselves to death!"

That must be how Eddie caught the idea of making them die laughing. But it also caught me, too. I leaned over to Freesia. "What happens now, Freesia?"

"Sylvia says that Eddie will make the weasels die laughing." Freesia replied.

"Um… is there a way we can take them down without having them die laughing?" I asked.

"What, you mean melting them?" Freesia asked.

"No, no, no. I mean not killing them at all." I said.

Freesia gave me a confused expression. "Why don't you want them dead?"

I looked at her for a moment and then turned my head. I didn't want them to die. They were my future friends! Oh wait, I have forgotten. I'm the one who brought them back to life in the first place. Maybe it was the only way. "Never mind."

"But why?" Freesia asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

I heard the weasels begin to laugh again and the Judge walked in the back, still covering his eye.


	19. Fighting

**Freesia's POV:**

"Anything's funny to you, ain't it Needle Nose?" Eddie asked.

"You got a problem with that, Valiant?" Smarty asked as he tapped Eddie's chest with the pistol and started walking forward.

"Nah, I just uh… want you to know something about the guy you're gonna dip." Eddie said before pulling a lever. Then he pushed a button on the **ACME Select-A-Tune** panel.

We all turned around and saw a giant circus-looking machine. It began to make drumming noises and turned on an instrumental song. Smarty saw it and started backing up. It seems that it has caught the other weasel's attentions, too. Eddie began to sing a song that was like the 'Merry Go Round Broke Down' song except it had different lines in it.

"_Roger is his name_

_Laughter is his game _

_C'mon you dope _

_Untie his rope _

_And watch him go insane."_

While Eddie was dancing, he walked passed us, us still having our hands raised, and he came over to a broomstick and stepped on it, the stick part hitting him in the face. The Toon Patrol doesn't laugh at this, so I signal him to do it again, except in the back. He does so and it causes him to land in front of Smarty. Smarty is the first to start laughing, and then the whole Toon Patrol laughs as well. I hear the girls begin to giggle along. However, Amber just looks on worriedly.

"What happens next, Sylvia?" I asked.

Sylvia stopped giggling and looks at me. "He's supposed to juggle three bowling balls and they land on his head."

"Quick! We need to find three bowling balls!" I said.

"Found some!" Maria exclaimed.

Next to her was a crate full of bowling balls. Maria, Sylvia and I each took one and I turned to Eddie. "Eddie!"

He turns to me and the three of us throw the bowling balls to him. He grabs them and begins to sing again.

"_This singin' ain't my line _

_It's tough to make a rhyme _

_If I get stuck-_

He's literally getting stuck.

_I'm out of luck-_

_I'm…_

"I'm running out of time!" Vanessa yelled.

"Thanks!" Eddie called back.

Eddie tries to juggle the bowling balls at first but they all end up landing on his head one at a time. Eddie seemed to get dizzy and steps backward. He gets to a toon banana peel and slips on it, falling into a tower of piled boxes. I look over to the Toon Patrol who is laughing harder than they were before. Suddenly, he blasts out of the boxes, riding on something. I squinted my eyes and it was a pogo stick. He jumps past us and when he jumps up a little too high, he hits his head on a light bulb dangling from the ceiling. It breaks and it electrocutes his head. I'm surprised it doesn't make his hair stand up like Psycho's fur. I turn to the Toon Patrol again and Stupid falls off the ladder, still laughing along. He seems to lose his breath, because he stops laughing and widens his eyes; his soul comes out of his body and he flies away in the air. The same thing happens to Wheezy. Wheezy tries to keep his soul but it succeeds in escaping.

"Hey, Eddie! Keep it up! You're killing em'! You're thlaying em'! You're knocking em' dead!" Roger yelled out.

Amber let out a sad sigh as she watched the spirits fly away. I don't understand why she doesn't want them to die. Their plan to Toontown. The ticket to our joy, our laughs, and even our home. Anyways, Eddie began singing again.

"_I'm through with takin' falls _

_I'm bouncing off the walls _

_Without that gun _

_I'd have some fun _

_And kick you in the-"_

"Nose!" Roger called out, interrupting Eddie's singing.

"Nose? That don't rhyme with walls!" Smarty protested.

"No, but this does." Eddie says. With one swing, he kicks Smarty in the, 'you know what', and he flies in the air over a tank of stirring Dip. He falls in, Amber gasping, and he melts. His pink hat falls into the Dip after him. I hear a door open and Greasy falls out of the Dip mobile. He starts the machine but he ends up dying, his soul flying away. Psycho is waving his arms everywhere, his arm hitting a lever that suddenly turns on the water cannon. It shoots out, almost hitting Roger, Jessica, and our friends.

"Yikes!" Roger and Jessica shout in horror.

"Oh my goodness!" Roger says, trying to push himself and his wife and our friends out of the way.

Psycho pulls another level, causing the Dip to change directions and go left.

"Jeepers! That was close!" Roger said.

Psycho keeps on laughing until he screams and falls into the Dip mobile. His spirits flies into the air just like the other souls, except Psycho's soul says, 'Bye-bye' before flipping the lever back, making the cannon slowly shoot back over to Roger and Jessica.

"Guys, hurry! It's coming back!" Balto yelled.

Eddie turns to us. "You girls stay here until I get back."

"But-" Eddie runs off as I start to protest. He runs off and begins climbing the Dip mobile.

"We should help him." I said. "They're our friends, too."

"I don't think so. Remember, Eddie supposed to be the hero." Sylvia said.

"What happens next?" I asked.

"I guess this is when…" Sylvia stopped talking and looked up higher, her eyes widened.

I turn around and see the Judge using his cane to slide down a rope. He kicks Eddie off, causing him to land in a different pile of boxes. The five of us run over to Eddie and help him up. "Are you okay?" Oakley asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Eddie said. "You girls should get out of here while you can."

"We're not leaving our friends!" Sylvia said. "That includes you, Roger, and Jessica!"

We heard something land on the floor and we turned around to see Judge Doom. I got into my fighting position and Eddie clenched his fists. We went towards him but he took a sword out of his cane.

"Ugh! Cheater!" Sylvia yelled in frustration.

"This isn't a game, Sylvia!" I said.

"You don't think I know that?" Sylvia asked.

Before anything else could happen, a familiar howling noise broke everyone off. We looked around for a bit until a shadow appeared behind some crates. Oh crap. It was the werewolf. He was on all four paws but was still slobbering blood and had his glowing red eyes.

"What is that?" Eddie asked.

"A toon werewolf. It wants to kill us." I pointed out.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

The werewolf slowly turned its head to us.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Girls! The werewolf is here!" Vanessa called from the hook.

"We know. We're on it!" I said.

"We'll take care of this, Freesia. You and Eddie deal with him!" Ellen pointed her eyes at the judge before she and the other girls ran off to fight the werewolf.

I faced the judge who was getting close to us while we were distracted. Eddie and I both jumped back, looking for something to fight him with. I found a few boxes that said, "_**Singing Swords**_" on them. I've never seen these things before but it's better than nothing. I took out two of them and threw one over to Eddie. We both began to use the swords but they bended and started singing. The complete opposite of a normal sword. I got a little surprised because when I looked back at Judge Doom, he smiled at looked like he was going to laugh. He snapped back into focus and pointed his sword at us again. We throw the swords away and Eddie opens another crate and takes out a magnet. Suddenly, toon lightning with hands at the tips shoots out and goes after Judge Doom. He tries to stab them but the hands grab the sword. They begin to pull him toward us and Eddie turns the magnet the other way. It attracts a heavy barrel and the magnet traps Eddie. Judge Doom sticks his sword back in his cane. "Don't move."

"Think again!" I yell before leaping at him. He moves out of the way and grabs me by the back of my shirt and throws me into a pile of crates next to Eddie. I fall onto some small boxes and my head begins to ache.

"Kid, you alright?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I think." I replied.

I begin to hear something moving closer to us. I look up and see a giant steamroller, the Judge was driving it.

"Oh no." Eddie said before beginning to struggle in the magnet.

I look around for something to set Eddie free. I looked at the boxes that I fell on and they were portable holes. I kicked one over to Eddie and he took it. I looked back at the steamroller and it was already about to run over us. I waited for Eddie to take the hole out and use it to get out before we both got up and climbed the steamroller. Before Judge Doom could move, Eddie kicked him in the face. He falls off the steamroller and Eddie and I get off. Before I could punch Judge Doom, he moved out of the way again. I fell down on the floor and looked back at him. Eddie grabbed a small cylinder box of glue and was about to hut Judge Doom with it. However, Doom grabbed it and kicked Eddie into the steamroller that was coming back at us. How the heck did it turn around? Before Doom could punch Eddie, Eddie shielded himself with the box. Doom's fist went through the box, soaking it with glue. He took his hand back and kept yanking his fist up and down until the glue detached from the box. Before he could punch Eddie, Eddie moved and Doom's fist hit the steamroller. He seemed to be stuck there because his hand wouldn't let go of the metal. Eddie and I dashed for the Dip mobile.

"Come on, guys!" Quit playing around!" Roger called.

The Dip was so close to spraying our friends but we managed to get there in time. Eddie opened the door and turned the key, turning off the machine. Roger laughed with joy while Jessica and our friends sighed with relief.

"I wasn't worried. Were any of you?" Roger asked.

I looked back at Judge Doom when I heard him screaming. His foot was stuck under the steamroller and it began to flatten. He fell down and tried to get out from under the steamroller but he couldn't. Eddie turned around before he could see his head flatten. I stayed looking at him as the steamroller ran over him completely.

"Guys, look!" Roger called.

Eddie turned around as I watched Judge Doom beginning to move again, only he was completely flat. He looked like an evil piece of paper that was possessed and brought back to life. He hopped up and was almost tripping over.

"Holy smoke! He's a toon!" Eddie called out.

Judge Doom turned to us. "Surprised?!"

_No._ I thought.

"Not really. A lame freeway idea could only be cooked up by a toon." Eddie said.

"Not just any toon!" The Judge called before walking over to an air pumper. He pulled the lever down and air started to pump into him. I already knew what was coming. Soon he was no longer flat, and his hat popped off and fake eyeballs popped out of his head. He turned to Eddie and me. He looked exactly like the future Judge Doom. I heard Eddie gasp and he widened his eyes, looking at Doom.

"Remember me, Eddie?! When I killed your brother, I talked… JUST… LIKE…THIS!" He yelled at his high-pitched voice before his eyes popped out in the shape of daggers.

_Here we go._ I thought.

Eddie and I turned and ran a few feet. Before we could reach the Dip mobile. I felt the collar of my shirt get yanked the opposite way. Eddie and I were both spun around and we were grabbed by our shirts' collars again. Doom looked at us with his crazy red eyes but I showed him no fear. He pushed us down before opening the door and turning the key, making the Dip mobile turn back on. Eddie and I lifted ourselves up. Doom took off his right glove, revealing a giant golden anvil, and then grabbed me by my shirt's collar again. He punched Eddie with the anvil and then punched me. We flew across the factory and slid on the floor when we touched it. I looked back at the sociopath and he had turned his hand into a buzz saw. Eddie lifted his head up and Doom demonstrated how lethal the buzz saw was by sawing a chain dangling from the ceiling. He cut right through it and the chain fell to the floor. I looked around for something we could possibly use and I saw a toon mallet. Usually these kind of mallets hide a boxing glove inside. I looked back at Doom and there was a huge valve connected to the tank of Dip behind him.

I turned to Eddie. "Eddie," He turned to me. "The mallet."

Eddie sees the mallet and widens his eyes. "I'll tell you when." He says.

We looked back at Doom who was almost to us. I pretended to look at him with fear and his eyes became all swirly. He put the buzz saw to Eddie's face just like what he did to Sylvia back in the Von Rotten Manor when I first saw him. The buzz saw launched forward but Eddie dodged to me. I grabbed the mallet and gave t to him. Doom tried to saw me Doom brought the buzz saw back and was about to strike again when Eddie pointed the mallet at the valve. A red boxing glove shot out of the mallet and went past Doom. Doom's eyes followed the glove as it hit the valve and turned the switch. An enormous amount of Dip shot out of the valve. Doom screamed as it got all over him.

"Goodbye, my darling!" I heard Jessica and turned to her. "Goodbye!" The Dip was about to spray them. OH NO! But the spray suddenly died down. That was close. I heard footsteps coming and I turned around. Sylvia and the others were running over to me. "Where's the werewolf?"

"He's dead. There were some barrels of Dip in the back where we were fighting him." Amber said.

I turned back to Doom who was screaming like crazy. The Dip was soaking his shoes. "OH NO!"

He started to get shorter as the Dip melted him, revealing yellow paint coming from his shoes.

"I'M MELTING… MELTING!" Doom screamed as he got lower and lower.

I heard an, "Oh no" as he was at the shortest length he could get. He was dead… for now.


	20. Return To The Future

**Amber's POV:**

Even after Doom had melted, we couldn't stop staring at the puddle of yellow paint.

"Guys, do thomething!" We heard Roger call. I looked up and the Dip mobile was slowly coming toward them with a little Dip spilling out of the water cannon. "Hurry up!"

As fast as I could, I ran over to the remote and pushed the left arrow button. The hook went to the left, carrying our friends over to the side and getting out of the way of the machine. The Dip mobile broke through the brick wall and all I could see was large hole of yellow and smoke. The Dip mobile went inside. When the smoke cleared, I saw Toontown. I jumped when I saw the Dip mobile suddenly get pushed by a speeding toon train.

"Guys, there'th Dip everywhere!" Roger called. "How are we gonna get down?"

I saw Eddie walk over to the fire hydrant main valve and he twisted the knob, causing water to spray out of the fire hydrants and drain the Dip into the sewer. When all of the Dip was gone, Eddie turned the knob again and the water turned off. I pushed the down arrow on the remote and the hook lowered our friends. Eddie and Freesia ran over to them and untied them.

"Jeepers! That was a clothe thave! I thought for sure our goothe wath cooked!" Roger exclaimed.

"That was great, everybody!" Felicia said before she ran over to Sylvia and hugged her.

I began to hear sirens and the two doors of the factory shot open. Benny the cab and police cars drove in. Benny looked at us with concern before turning his attention to Doom's melted body.

"Sister Mary Francis! What the heck happened in here?!" He asked.

We all came over to Benny, Delores, and the man standing next to her. The toons from Toontown were peeking into the factory.

"I've never seen a mess like this!" Benny said.

"What was that? A rubber mask?" Delores asked.

"Yeah." Eddie said before grabbing a rope that had pieces of dry yellow paint in it. "And this is the rope from the safe that was dropped on Acme. I think your lab boys will find that a perfect match."

"Judge Doom killed Marvin Acme." Said the man standing next to Delores.

"And R.K. Maroon." Said Eddie. "And my brother."

Delores and the man looked at Eddie. "That's what I call one seriously disturbed toon." Said the man.

I heard many kinds of different footsteps and turned to see the toons run in through the hole. They were all asking each other questions, wondering who he really was. That was a good question. Who did this guy used to be? I looked back at Eddie, and I saw some blue-lavender stuff on his shirt.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"It's ink. That goon Acme squirted me with some the other night." Said Eddie. "It's showing now but I don't know why."

"Here'th your anthwer, Eddie!" Roger said, bringing over a purple bottle. "Acme'th dithappearing-reappearing ink! That Acme; what a geniuth!"

"Applesauce!" I heard a grump voice say and I turned to the toons. Baby Herman came over to Roger. "If he was such a genius then why didn't he leave his will where we could find it? Without it, we're just waiting for another developer's wrecking ball!"

"Hey, Roger," Eddie said. "That love letter to wrote to your wife in the Ink and Paint Club, why don't you read it to her now?" He said, handing it to him.

"Sure, Eddie." Roger said, taking the will and opening it up. "Dear Jessica, how do I love thee, let me count the ways… I, Marvin Acme… wait a minute… IT'S THE WILL! I hereby decree the property known as Toontown, to his lovable characters, THE TOONS!"

I along with my friends and the other toons cheer with joy. Even Eddie was happy about this.

"Hey, Eddie. That was a fun dance you played for the weaselth. Do you think your dayth of being a thour puth are over?" Roger asked.

"Only time will tell." Was Eddie's response.

Oh yeah! While Eddie and Roger were talking, I came up to Freesia. "Is it time for us to go now?"

"I guess so, yeah." Freesia replied. "I sure am gonna miss it in this time, though."

"Me too." I said. At least I'll see the weasels in the future. Oh wait, what happened to them? Were they okay? Did they escape? I started to hear the toons sing and they were heading toward the hole leading to Toontown, along with Eddie, Delores, Roger and Jessica.

"What're they gonna do now?" Freesia asked Sylvia.

"They're going to Toontown to celebrate." Sylvia replied.

"I guess that means it's time to go." Freesia said. She lead us toward the doors out of the factory.

"Hey girlth! Wait a minute!" I heard Roger's voice call us. I turned around and Roger hopped over to us. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, we need to go back now, Roger." I said.

"Well, it was great meeting you all. Have a thafe trip back." Roger said, holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it and felt a shock go through my arm and then through my entire body. Roger let go of my hand, revealing a hand buzzer. The girls and I giggled. We waved goodbye to Roger before turning around and walking out the door. There were cop cars outside too, and people were crowding outside to see what all the commotion was about. We had to go somewhere where no one was going to see us. We walked far away from the Acme Factory until we found a dark alley.

"Is everyone here?" Freesia asked, looking around.

We were all here and all said, 'Here!' each. Oliver jumped onto Freesia's shoulder and sat down. Freesia changed her watch to the right date before clicking a button that said, 'Travel'. The same light from before began to shine around us before we teleported into the blue-lavender tunnel again. We floated through it for about a minute before reaching the white vortex. Everything turned white.

**Freesia's POV:**

We traveled through the same tunnel from before and then found the white vortex. We came into it and ten everything turned white again. I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Freesia?" Amber's voice asked me. I opened my eyes and saw my friends who seemed to be floating over me. The background was nothing but complete darkness. "What're you guys going here?" I asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Ellen said.

"I was hear the last time we entered the white vortex!" Maria said.

"Me too!" Felicia said.

"We were probably just in our own." Oakley said.

"Then what're we all doing in one?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Amber replied.

"Hey, look at that!" Sylvia exclaimed, pointing at something. We all turn and it's the same light from the last time I was in darkness. "I' don't recognize that."

"Me either." Felicia said.

"You mean none of you had a light like this?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I had this, though." I said. The light began to grow.

"What's it doing?" Vanessa asked.

"It's fine. It's just showing us something." I said.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. Last time it showed me a little girl walking through a book store with someone and her mom and dad came by." I said.

"That's weird." Balto said. "Why would it be showing you?"

"I'm not sure." I replied.

I began to think. Nobody saw this except me. I looked at the watch. Is it broken or something? It looks like it's operating normally, except it said: **May 24 2004**. Maybe it is broke because I set it to June 12 2014. I tried to switch it to the right date but it wouldn't switch numbers.

"Freesia, look!" I heard Vanessa say.

I looked at the circle and it was bigger than us now. It began to show the images again. It was now showing an image of us in a car. We were in the backseat and the mom and dad were in the front seats. The dad was driving while the mom was talking. The dad responded to her words. The circle turned to the seat next to us, showing the little girl was talking to us. We didn't hear what she was saying.

"Wait a minute…" Sylvia said lowly.

Suddenly, the car just stopped, and the little girl got jerked forward by the force. Thankfully her seatbelt kept her from flying into the back of the driver's seat. We heard two gunshots and the image showed the mom and dad whose heads were now bloody. There were two scream, one from the little girls and one from the circle. From the corner of the image, the back car seat on my side was torn off. The image showed… oh my goodness.

JUDGE DOOM!

The red-eyed maniac looked at us with his eyes swirling and the image backed away. He looked at us and the little girl for a minute before he showed his golden buzz saw. He put it to the image before it rammed right at us. That's when the image went white.

What the heck was that? What does it mean?

"Freesia," Sylvia said and I turned to her. "Can you come over here, please?" Sylvia came over and gently pushed me over next to Ellen. She backed away until she was standing with the others.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Just, wait a second…" Sylvia said.

Everyone stared at us while Ellen and I remained quiet. Sylvia was looking at us wide-eyed while some others began to widen their own.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"You…" Oakley hesitated to answer. "You two…"

Maria slipped her hand into her pocket and took out a small make-up box. She opened it and there was a small mirror. "Take a look."

Ellen and I looked into the mirror to look at ourselves. "We look fine." Ellen said.

"No, that's not it. Keep looking." Balto said.

Ellen and I looked at the mirror. I looked at myself and looked at Ellen. I didn't understand what they were talking about. Suddenly, something caught my attention. Ellen seemed to notice it, too. We looked closer…

Ellen and I looked exactly like each other! I was a toon and she was a human and we had different hair colors and stuff, but otherwise, our faces were the same! I jumped back in surprise. I began to search for answers through my mind. Sylvia's story comes into my mind. She said that her cousin was kidnapped and her sister and parents were dead, and Judge Doom was the one who kidnapped Ellen. The circle showed the mom and dad and the image getting killed, leaving the other little girl. Mr. Gardener told me that one of my goals had to be to find out who I was before I became a toon. The image that was shown and the sister from Sylvia's story… was it the little girl? Sylvia said that Ellen and her sister were twins, and we looked alike… oh my God… I'm her twin!

I'M THE DEAD SISTER!


	21. Suspicions

**Amber's POV:**

I was shocked to discover that Freesia and Ellen were twins. That is confusing because Freesia was a toon and Ellen was human. The others seem to understand what's happening but I don't get it. After being in the darkness, the light shined around us again and we teleported back to the spot we were before. It was now night.

"Well, that explains things." Maria said.

"Wait, I don't get it." I said.

"How do you not get it?" Vanessa asked. "Oh right, you weren't with us."

"Remember when we were friends, Amber? One of my cousins were killed and the other went missing. My missing cousin is Ellen here, who Judge Doom kidnapped ten years ago. The one who died is Freesia." Sylvia explained.

"If she's head, then how is she here?" I asked.

"The old man who gave me this time traveling watch told me that there was a machine that could bring humans and toons back to life, it's just that if a human is brought back, they turn into a toon." Freesia said.

A machine that brings humans and toons back to life? Was that the machine I used to bring the Toon Patrol back to life?

"That explains why Judge Doom was studying my face." Freesia said. "When he saw me, he saw Ellen."

"Wait a second. You said a machine that can bring humans and toons back to life?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah." Freesia replied. "We need to find it because we have to revive Sylvia's sister."

"Your sister?" I asked, turning to Sylvia. "Thea?"

"Uh huh. Judge Doom killed her in the base." Sylvia said, her face turning sorrow."

"What base?" I asked.

"Long story." Sylvia replied.

Should I tell them about the machine? About the Toon Patrol? I have to find them, but will they tell them? Sylvia's sister will have to be revived.

"Amber, you okay?" Maria asked.

"I- I think I know what machine you're talking about." I said. "I know where it is."

"You do?!" Sylvia asked joyfully. "Where?"

"Well, I need to tell you a story and it's in it." I said.

"Amber, we don't have time for this." Vanessa said.

"Just let me tell it. It's important." I said. " I left my house because I was bored and wanted to go to Toontown to make new friends, even though I rarely go there. I found a little shortcut in the Toontown forest and took it. A toon squirrel warned me not to take the path because he believed it was cursed for being the path to the, "Von Rotten Manor'."

The gang gasped but allowed me to continue. "Anyways, I take the path and it goes from beautiful to scary. I find a giant castle-looking building and I go inside to take a look. I look around and finally find this room where there's chairs and rope and some toon blood around-"

"We were there!" Felicia interrupted me.

"… You were?" I asked.

"Yeah! Judge Doom and some weasels kidnapped us and tied us up." Felicia said.

"The Toon Patrol mentioned that they had more brothers." I said to myself out loud.

"The Toon Patrol? You were talking to the Toon Patrol?" Oakley asked.

"Well, I find this giant machine in the room with sheet models of these five weasels. I spread them out and put a white sheet over them and start up the machine. It went all crazy and then powered down, and then Toon Patrol was alive on the machine."

"Let me get this straight. You brought the hired toons who wanted to help a sociopath melt Toontown back to life?" Vanessa asked.

"I just wanted to see how the machine worked." I said. "They had nowhere to go, and I'm the one who brought them to that point in the first place, so I offered them to stay with me and they accepted. They're not bad anymore."

"They could be tricking you, Amber!" Sylvia said. "Judge Doom was probably going to bring them back to life to help him!"

"Wait a minute…" Oakley said while taking a few steps toward me. "How do we know you're not working for the lab? How do we know they didn't create you?"

"Oakley, Amber couldn't be working for the lab. This was years ago and she was my friend before Ellen disappeared." Sylvia said.

"But we don't know when Judge Doom was brought back, and like you said, it was before. And Amber can shoot fire like the Dip people can shoot Dip and the Ice people can shoot ice. And what about the werewolf? How did he follow us into the past?" Oakley asked, turning back to me. "And what about your eyes?"

"I had eye surgery when I was little and they just turned that color afterward. I don't know how the werewolf followed us and even if I was created, then wouldn't I be a toon?" I asked.

"You may not look like a toon but you could have been created by then anyway. I remember that that Ice person was able to shoot real ice." Oakley said, taking another step forward. She looked totally serious. "Sylvia doesn't see or hear from you for years, and then you just pop out of nowhere. Why were you in Toontown if you rarely ever come here? And where was the Toon Patrol?"

I take a deep breath and nearly break. "After discovering my fire powers, the Toon Patrol and I take a walk around the town. When we come back, I find my mom dead. I see Judge Doom in my house and the Toon Patrol and I get into the car and drive off. We come into Toontown and I see you girls running out of a building with Judge Doom pursuing you. I try to run Doom over but the werewolf got in my way and I was knocked out of the car. The werewolf chased me until I lost it. I saw you girls and tried to get your attention but then that last light suddenly beamed and we all end up in that tunnel."

"Oakley," Ellen stepped in. "I've never seen this girl. At least, not since I was kidnapped. I doubt she works for the lab."

Oakley looks at Ellen before looking at me with suspicious eyes. She clams down a bit.

"I also still have the friendship bracelet." I said, showing the blue beads.

Sylvia looks at it with surprise. "You still have it?"

"Uh huh. I would like to say I'm sorry for saying those things about not believing in you. That's not how a friend should act toward another friend. I was hoping we could become friends again." I said.

"Apology accepted! I'd love to be friends again!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Balto steps in. "Alright, girls. We need to find any survivors of The League."

"Do we have anything that can track them?" Sylvia asked.

"No. We left everything when we bolted out of the building." Freesia said.

"Well that's perfect." Vanessa said.

"If only I knew where Mr. Gardener was. Maybe he could help us." Freesia said.

"Maybe that was can do something." I said.

"All it does is travel back in time." Freesia said.

"Well then, just use it to travel back and see where Mr. Gardener went after you left him." I said.

"Oh! Good idea!" Freesia exclaimed.

**Freesia's POV:**

Taking Amber's idea, I switched the watch to June 12 2014. "Are you all gonna stay here?"

"Sure, yeah, alright." They said.

I clicked the Travel button before the light beamed around me. I came into darkness again with the light in front of me. The light transformed into the circle again, showing me outside of the storage room looking at the watch. After I walked away, Mr. Gardener came out of the storage room and looked around before walking out. The image brightens up and then shows him being led by Absol to a familiar building. The sun was setting in that time and the building was in the forest. Now I remember. It was the lab's old laboratory. The League took it over before they found me. That's where we need to go. I changed the date back to normal. The light beamed and I was back with my friends.

"Mr. Gardener, along with the other survivors of The League are at the lab's old laboratory." I told them. "The one they took over."

"Great. "let's go." Vanessa said.

We began to go through downtown Toontown. We had to be extra careful not to run into any bad guys. As we sneak through the town, almost getting to the forest, I couldn't help but wonder that I used to be like when I was a little human girl. I didn't look like Ellen too much, for example, the paleness of skin and the hair color. We were only similar by the face and eyes. Sylvia never talked about me when she was telling stories. She just talked about Ellen. While walking, I managed to get by Sylvia.

"Sylvia." I say.

"Ya?" Sylvia asks.

"What was I like when I was human?" I asked.

Sylvia just stares at me but is still walking.

"I'm asking because I never heard you talk about me in your stories and we all just found out that Ellen and I were twins." I said.

"Look, when I tell you, I just want you to know that this is the truth." Sylvia said.

"Okay…" My voice drifted off.

"When you were our age… you were never like, you know, brave and happy." Sylvia started.

"… I wasn't?" I asked.

"No. I always thought your face looked a little familiar but you were just too brave about things. When you were human, you were always scared and you never wanted to play with me and Thea when we came over. And Ellen told me that you were never happy." Sylvia said. "You were like… mmm… what are those characters called from the movie, 'Wolf Children?"

"Oh, you mean Yuki and Ame?" I asked.

"Yeah, those two! You were almost exactly like Ame. He was the scared one, right?" Sylvia asked.

"Uh huh. It's a coincidence because Vanessa and I saved their lives a couple of days ago from some Dip people." I said. "So I was really scared all the time?"

"Yep. Sorry to admit it, but you're the one who asked. But you seem to like it better in this lifetime." Sylvia said.

"Well, not before I joined The League." I said. "People didn't like me and they always picked on me for being an accidental creation, which I wish the Hollywood producers kept to themselves. Tom was the only one who took pity on me and liked me the entire time. But now I know that I wasn't created by accident."

"That's great to hear, Freesia." Sylvia said.


	22. The Battle

**Freesia's POV:**

Our little trip through the toon forest took a little longer than I expected. It was faster in the plane. I guess it's because we were off ground. Vanessa and Balto were leading the way while we followed. The forest and the night sky looked exactly the way it looked when I escaped the laboratory.

"We're here." Vanessa said.

I felt a cool breeze when we approached the laboratory. It sent chills down my spine but I continued to follow the others. The laboratory looked the same, but I saw some toon guards looking out for any bad guys. A toon guard turned his head and looked at us. He told the other toon guard something and then disappeared. He's probably just going to report us.

"Let's wait." Balto said before stopping.

We waited for about a minute until the toon guard appeared at the front doors with Absol. Absol signaled us to come quickly. We did so, walking at a fast pace. I hesitated to actually take my step into the building but I didn't take long. I don't understand why I felt so scared being in here. I wasn't held captive in this place for long but I had to keep looking at the front doors for a few minutes to calm down. Oliver was also scared and hid under the shirt of my head when I heard footsteps. Dr. Marsh approached us with a look of joy and concern combined.

"Thank Heavens you all are alright!" Dr. Marsh exclaimed. "What on earth happened to you?"

"We thought that maybe you knew already. Mr. Gardener didn't tell you?" I asked.

"He thought you might've known he came here. He also said that you were going to explain it." Absol said.

I told them everything that happened since the base was attacked. The time traveling, the trouble that happened, meeting Amber, everything. Absol and Dr. Marsh were stunned to learn that Amber had fire powers. Oakley did bring up that she could be working for the lab but we quickly proved that.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Anderson." Dr. Marsh said. Amber and him shook hands.

"Is it a good idea to stay here? What if the lab attacks again?" I asked.

"That's what we need to talk to you about, and it has to be fast. Mr. Gardener said that Doom knows where we are again and there's no doubt that he's going to attack us again. We're preparing to attack them before they attack us." Absol said.

"Okay, but I need to tell you that there is a machine called the multiplane camera and it can-"

"We already know about it. Mr. Gardener told us. We will revive Ms. Valiant's sister when we find it." Absol said.

"Amber told us that it's in the Von Rotten Manor." I said.

"No, it's not in there." Absol said.

"What do you mean? I saw it in there. I used it to revive the Toon Patrol. There were chairs and rope in there, too." Amber said.

"When Mr. Gardener told us about it, I told some agents to get it and they reported back saying it wasn't in there." Absol said.

"We'll find it later. Right now we need to start getting ready to leave." Absol said.

"Balto, Ellen and I are going to join in the fight, Absol." Vanessa said. "Balto is healed and Ellen and I can still fight even though we're cats."

"That's good. But the others will have to stay here." Absol said, looking at Sylvia and the other girls. "Amber, do you think you can help us? Your fire powers give us a good chance of winning."

"I'll do it." Amber said.

"I want to join in the fight." Sylvia stepped in. "That bastard killed my sister just like he killed my great uncle. I want vengeance."

"Sylvia, you don't even know how to fight. Thea wouldn't want you to get hurt, and besides, she'll be brought back to life." I told her.

"But what if not? What if you lose?" Sylvia asked.

"We won't if we have faith. Sometimes you just have to believe." I said. It was another one of Tom's sayings.

"But I… fine." Sylvia said.

"Alright. Dr. Marsh will take you to a safe place while we get ready." Absol said.

Dr. Marsh led the girls away. I gave Oliver to Felicia to hold onto. The four of us didn't have to train or anything like that because we already knew how to fight. We just really needed to get guns and other weapons ready. I never knew there were Dip solids also, such as bullets and knives. When a toon touched them, nothing happens. But if you are stabbed or shot, then you get hurt or killed. Right now I was loading Dip bullets into a gun while Vanessa, Amber and Ellen were preparing Dip knives. Balto was told to stay on guard. Ellen and Amber walked out to find another box of Dip knives. After putting the last bullet in, I came over to a crate to grab another box of bullets to fill another gun.

"Freesia, are you ready for this?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Why, you're not?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous." Vanessa said.

"I don't think you have to be. The multiplane camera will revive us if we die, and if we find it." I said. "Aren't you supposed to be brave about these things? You've worked for The League longer than I have." I said.

"Well, it hasn't been that long." Vanessa said. "I actually only started working with The League two weeks before you joined."

"… What?! I didn't know that!" I said.

"I was just like you." I was always picked on for being an accidental creation. I could never find my place. But you, you were brought to life for a reason. You have a fate. I don't. I don't know what I'm here for. I'm useless." Vanessa said, looking down.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she suddenly feel this way? She reminded me of how I was before all of this happened. I was just an outcast who no one ever noticed or harassed. Maybe one of Tom's speeches can help. I came over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She was still a cat, but when we get the antidote, she'll be back to normal. "Vanessa, nothing is brought into this world without any reason."

She looked up.

"I felt like you when I thought I was useless. But now I've found my purpose. You're purpose is out there, you just have to find it." I said.

Vanessa looked at ne for a minute. "Thanks, Freesia."

"What're friends for?" I asked.

"Hey, girls!" We both turned and saw Ellen and Amber standing in the doorway. "We need to go now. And quickly."

"Alright." I said.

The four of us grabbed what we prepared and took it out to the front doors. Everyone was waiting for us. We started loading the trucks and preparing to get going. When we were done, Vanessa, Ellen, Amber and I got in the back of a truck and the driver drove off. We didn't have the planes because they were left behind. It's a good thing we still had enough people to fight. Some did die but we can bring them back hopefully. The girls were pumped with excitement and the urge to fight for justice. Vanessa was turned into a full cat but she really didn't like it and wanted to get out of that body. I guess her being a cat is not her purpose. Ellen had been kidnapped and brainwashed by Judge Doom for years and now she finally knows who she really is. Amber's mother had been liked by Judge Doom and new it looked like fire was burning in her eyes. He also killed me in my human life and I wanted revenge as well.

We were getting closet to the town, where Mr. Lawson's construction site was. I wanted revenge on him too for harassing me all those years. Not paying me the right amount, always yelling at me and doing his best to keep Tom and me apart. When I see him I'm gonna hurt him so badly. I saw the light of the posts shining through the trees. The trucks broke through the trees. The trucks broke through the trees. There were no toons out, not that we could see. The drivers had to drive slowly to prevent loud noises. We should've known that wasn't going to work. A sudden outburst of gunshots occurred all around us. The four of us ducked in the truck.

"We're under attack!" Absol called out.

The League members jumped out of the trucks and we did, too. We umped on a sidewalk that the truck stopped at. We used the trucks as shields from the Dip bullets. Toon agents grabbed boxes filled with guns and knives. I knew that I couldn't die but I was going to get injured. I grabbed one gun and one knife just in case. More gunshots broke out and I peeked to see the road. Different toons, which I have never seen before, were shooting at us. They didn't look friends but it's still obvious that they weren't they were trying to shoot the others. Dip people and Ice people were coming out through the alleyways.

"Okay, everybody. This is where it starts." I said to my friends." Good luck."

We all nodded before waiting for the opportunity to move. Members of The League were fighting those evil toons but the Dip and Ice people were new starting to come in. I took off from behind the truck and ran into the fight. I started shooting my pink blood at the Dip people. Ice people caught sight of me and began to shoot at me. I dodged their attacks and only shot back at them. They all melted to the floor. I heard one of their high-pitched cries behind me and I turned around to see that Amber had shot one of them and it melted to the ground.

"Thanks, Amber!" I called.

"Anytime!" Amber called back. A big evil toon was sneaking up behind her.

"Amber look out!" I called. Just in time, Ellen and Vanessa jumped onto it, knocking it down and clawing at it.

I continued with fighting the Dip and Ice people. They were all vicious, but we could handle them. Innocent toons looked out from their windows to see what all the commotion was. I felt cold arms grab me and one of the arms was made of real ice. Before the Ice person could stab me, I shot his leg. He screeched as he let go and I shot the rest of him. I looked around at the battle that was happening. Where was Judge Doom? Where were the weasels? I found Vanessa who used her cat abilities to leap onto an evil toon's face. She clawed its face while a Dip person was sneaking up on the two of them. I shot it and it melted to the ground. The evil toon yanked Vanessa off by the scruff of her neck and I punched him in the café. He backed off.

"Thanks, Freesia." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, have you-" I felt a hit on the back of my head and turned around to see the evil toon that Vanessa jumped on. I kicked him in the face and he fell down unconscious. "Have you seen Judge Doom or any of the weasels?"

"No, actually." Vanessa said, looking around. "Maybe they're fighting on a different side. That battle is pretty big."

"Alright. Thanks anyways." I told her before I leapt back into the battle.

I got into a fight with an evil toon and at the corner of my right eye, I saw Amber step into an alleyway. Where is she going? I managed to kick the evil toon away and run toward the alley and it showed a perfect view of the construction site. Why would she go there?" Did she see something?

… Was it possible that Oakley was right?

I abandon the battle to follow Amber.

**Sylvia's POV:**

Dr. Marsh had taken us away from our friends and put us in an underground room. When we went in, we found that guy with the beard who was Mr. Gardener. Dr. Marsh told us to let him know if we needed anything before he left the room. We were in the room for a half hour and nothing interesting happened. I wanted to be in the fight with Freesia and Ellen to help them defeat the bad guys. But they told me to stay here just because I don't know how to fight like they can! I knew how to fight! I can punch, kick, and scratch, all of that. And what if they end up losing the battle? They did lose a lot of members when the base was attacked and the multiplane camera is now missing.

You know what, I'm sick of running. When no one is looking, I'm gonna take off out of here and fight, even if I die. At least I'll die trying to save Toontown instead of just hiding in it.

**Amber's POV:**

Ever since the battle started, I had been melting Ice people. I had to face a few of these new evil toons. Down near an alleyway, I saw an evil fat clown toon wearing only red and black colors. He was trying to get into a hole. I squinted my eyes at the hole and it was a family of toon mice he was trying to get. Why is he concentrating on a family of mice when he's supposed to be battling? Whatever the reason was, I had to save those mice. I approached the clown and threw a fireball at him. He around and faced me.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled at him.

He grinned evilly with his mouth open and he slobbered blood and saliva. He began to run toward me and I threw another fireball at him. He fell down but got back up again. I looked over to Freesia who was shooting pink blood out of her arms like water guns. Maybe I could do that, too. I concentrated on my arms. I raised them at the clown who was running toward me on his hands and feet like an animal. I put force into my arms and my hands shot out fire! It shot the evil toon and the clown screeched in pain before falling on the floor and rolling around to try and put the fire out. I went to see if the mouse family was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The mouse family screamed when they saw me and scurried off. I sighed and then turned to the alleyway to see if any bad guys were hiding. There were none but I saw a construction site down the alley and across the street. Didn't Freesia say that that lab base was at a construction site? Was that it? O looked back at the battle and no one was paying any attention to me, well, except for the toon clown who was still rolling around. I walk through the alleyway and come to the road. I cross the road and approach the construction site. It looked like there was no one here. All there was were tools and wood and everything that was needed for construction. I went in anyways. There were buildings being made here but I didn't see any lab in sight. I walked in a little when I suddenly heard the noise of a paint can getting knocked over. I turned to my left and looked at a building that was close to being finished. It was about fifteen stories and all that needed to be installed was the front door and the windows.

I heard a sudden whimper coming from the building. I slowly walked toward it. I stopped at the doorway and the inside needed to be finished, too. The ground was nothing but dirt and there were a couple of planks here and there. The whimpering came again but it was coming from the darkness. I slowly went in more and I stopped when I heard someone's voice.

"Amber?" The voice said. It coughed afterward.

"… Wheezy?" I asked.

I walked closer and I saw a line of bars. They were divided cells. I came closer and I saw toons in different cells. One of them had a cheetah hopping around. Another had some crazy moving plants. A third had a little girl and a younger boy in in. Next to the cells was the multiplane camera! A fourth cell had the weasels inside.

"Guys, it's you!" I said.

"Amber, what happened to you? Why did you leave us behind?" Wheezy asked.

"I'm sorry but I was forced to. That werewolf that attacked us earlier chased me away." I said.

"Wait a second… aren't you the same girl we saw in 1947?" Smarty asked. "Why didn't we recognize you earlier?"

"Because after the werewolf chased me away, I traveled back in time with some girls I knew." I said.

The weasels just looked at me like I was acting dumb.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true! There's no other explanation!" I said.

"So why did you make us die laughing if you were us already?" Greasy asked.

"I didn't want you to die in any way or at all. But there was no choice. I swear I was not involved in killing you at all, though." I said.

Smarty looked like he didn't believed me. Greasy wasn't sure. Wheezy and Psycho looked like they forgave me and Stupid didn't understand. I suddenly heard three gunshots outside but I didn't turn around.

"Let me just get you and everyone else out of here." I said. I grabbed the lock. "Do you know where the keys are?"

"No." Wheezy said.

"Can you squeeze out of there?" I asked.

"It's toon proof." Greasy said.

"Hmm… maybe there's a rock around here or some-GAK!"

I felt a pair of hands wrap around me neck, strangling me. I grabbed the fingers and tried to pry them off.

"Let her go, Doom!" Wheezy yelled.

Hearing that name, I released my right hand from his gripping fingers and shot him in the back of me with my fire powers. He hissed in pain and let go of me. I breathed in heavily and ran over to the cage before turning around. I had shot Judge Doom in the shoulder and he clutched it.

**Freesia's POV:**

I followed Amber as she came out of the alley. She crossed the road and then I stopped. I suddenly became afraid of going into the construction site, too. She went in while I stayed out. Ugh! I've gotta stop it with the fears! I marched over to the entrance but before I could step in, I was yanked on the shoulder and brought down.

"I told you never to come back, _mongrel_." I heard a familiar voice growl. I open my eyes and I see Mr. Lawson towering over me. I felt a hard kick in my head but I quickly got up and faced him.

"I don't care what you threat! You've been helping Judge Doom and the lab hide!" I yelled.

"It's the least I can do. Judge Doom and I have been friends for years. I can't wait to see him melt you!" Mr. Lawson said and took a swing at me. I dodged it.

"Have they not told you? I can't die from Dip." I said.

He charges toward me. I decide to hit him with my pink blood although it won't kill him, bit I remember what Vanessa said. When he came close enough, I swung my foot and kicked him in the crotch. He stopped and let out a choking sound. He clutched his crotch and closed his eyes tightly, gritting his tenth and getting on his knees. I couldn't help but laugh at him. That's what he gets for harassing me for those years of working for him. He glared at me before grabbing my wrist and pinning me down with both his hands. He slammed his right foot on my chest and I let my breath of air shoot out of me. He aimed his left foot at my head. I suddenly remembered that I had my Dip weapons. I took out my Dip gun and aimed it at his head. I shot him three times in the head. His face expression became blank. He slowly fell backward and landed on his back. I got up to look at him. His mouth was open and his tongue hanged out a little bit. I saw some toon blood trickle from his head. He was dead.

I look back at the entrance to the construction site. I ran in but I didn't see Amber anywhere. Until I heard something coming from my left. I turned and saw two silhouettes that seemed to be fighting in a tall, unfinished building. The smaller was shooting out fire while the taller one dodged. It was Amber. I came in and the taller figure was Judge Doom. I charged at him and threw myself onto his back. I clung to his neck.

"Hold still!" Amber said. She aimed her hands at Doom. His hands went back and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. He pulled me off his back and threw me to Amber. I ran into her and we both fell to the ground.

"Girls, get up! Hurry!" I heard a familiar voice. It sounded like it was coming from the further darkness. I looked up and saw some cells. There were toons in each one. I saw two cells that had familiar toons in them. One had the weasels, which Amber brought back to life, and the other cell had two little human toons. They were Yuki and Ame!

"Yuki?! Ame?!" I asked.

"He's coming!" Yuki warned me.

I turned around saw Judge Doom coming at us with his hand changed into the buzz saw.

**Sylvia's POV:**

I ran and ran as fast as I could through the forest to try and find the town. I began to hear fighting close by so I ran in that direction. I saw some buildings and when I got to the bushes, I saw The League agents fighting Dip and Ice people. There were also new scary looking toons that I have never seen before. I saw Vanessa and Ellen fighting the same toon that was two times bigger than themselves. I came over and leapt onto the evil toon. It fell down and I punched it across the face. I was pulled off and Vanessa took over.

"Sylvia, what're you doing here?! You're supposed to be hiding!" Ellen yelled.

"Forget it! I'd rather risk my life to save everyone!" I said. I looked around but I didn't see Freesia. "Where's Freesia?"

"I saw her follow Amber through the alley down there. I don't know why they went in there but I think they might have seen something." Ellen said.

"Great! I'll find them!" I said, taking off.

"Wait, Sylvia!" Ellen called. I didn't listen to her and kept running through the battle, in the direction of the alley.

I could see an alley between two buildings. It was just a few feet away. I was suddenly knocked off my feet. I looked up and saw a fat evil clown toon. He was slobbering both saliva and blood, almost like the werewolf. I squeaked and back away. He slowly began to walk toward me. I felt my back run into the building wall. I stayed there, waiting for the strike of kill. The clown was almost to me when a flash of black knocked the clown away. The clown rolled away. I looked at my savior. This guy wearing nothing but black. Even his face was covered by a black sock mask, like a robber except you couldn't see his mouth or eyes either.

"Thanks. Who're you?" I asked. My savior removed his hood first and then his mask.

It was Dustin!

"Dustin! It's you!" I said.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be fighting. One of these slobbering idiots might get your face ruined." Dustin said, offering me his hand. I gladly took it.

"Thanks but I need to help my cousin and my friend. I think they ran into this alleyway." I said, looking at the alley.

"Let me guess. This is all because of Judge Doom?" Dustin asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"This guy named Mr. Gardener told me." Dustin said.

Mr. Gardener? How many people has this guy helped and told?

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure." Dustin replied. "But I don't think it's a good idea that Judge Doom sees me. I'm gonna keep my identity hidden for now." He put his mask and his hood back on.

"Wait, are you the one who saved Freesia a couple of days ago?" I asked.

Dustin nodded.

"We're all very thankful for you doing that." I said. We bolted into the alleyway. We saw a construction site and crossed the road, getting to the entrance. I could hear fighting noises. Dustin tapped me on my arm and pointed at a tall building. I could see Freesia and Amber fighting Judge Doom. Judge Doom threw Freesia off his back and at Amber. They fell to the ground and I saw a little toon girls call the girls from a cell that she was in. There were more cells with toons inside them. Judge Doom's hand turned into the buzz saw again and he was going after them. I looked to Dustin. He looked to me before we ran at Judge Doom and knocked him down.

"Sylvia?! You're not sup- hey, you're the guy who saved me the other day!" Freesia said, pointing at Dustin.

"Not the time, Freesia!" Amber said.

I looked to see Judge Doom but he was not on the ground anymore. We all looked around the building until I saw Judge Doom running out of a back door. He might have chickened out because he was outnumbered.

"Hey, come back here!" I called. He was already gone. It would be too late to catch him now.


	23. Reborn

**Freesia' POV:**

"Are you two okay?" Sylvia asked me and Amber.

"Yeah." I said. Sylvia reached her hand out for me to grab and I took it. The stranger helped Amber up.

"Do you know him?" I asked Sylvia.

"He's Dustin. He's Judge Doom's great grandson. But he's fine. He's good. I know him because I helped him a few hours before I was kidnapped." Sylvia answered.

I turned to the stranger and he took off his hood and mask. It was a toon boy about our age who had shaggy blonde hair and his eyes were flame-red, just like Doom's.

"Hmm. He did save me when I was in that house." I said.

"That's great, but do you think you can get us out of here?" I heard a voice and looked at the cells. The weasels and the other toons were waiting to be let out.

"Hee hee! Keys! Keys!" Psycho exclaimed, pointing at the ground.

I followed my eyes to the ground and saw some keys on the floor. Judge Doom must've dropped them while fighting us or running off. I snatched them off the ground and used them to unlock the cell doors. When I unlocked Yuki and Ame's cell, they ran toward me and hugged me on my legs. I giggled and ruffled their heads.

"Freesia, the multiplane camera is over there." Amber said, pointing at the darkness.

I turned and saw it. It looked like the exact same machine from the Von Rotten Manor, like Amber said. I walked over to it, and above it was a light dangling from the ceiling. It pulled the string and the light turned on, filling almost the whole room. Now we could bring our friends back to life. I have Thea's strands of hair. This should give them their memory, and hopefully no one discovered Tom yet. I looked outside and the sun was beginning to rise.

"Now we can bring everyone back." I said. I turned to the others. "Can you all find everyone and bring them here? I need to go get Tom's DNA."

"Sure!" They exclaimed.

We walked out of the construction site while the weasels and the other toons who were in the cell stayed to guard the multiplane camera. I ran down the street and to Tom's apartment. I didn't take the elevator; I took the stairway and ran up, careful not to slip. When I reached the right floor, I ran down the hallway to Tom's room. I opened the door and the puddle was still there. It was beginning to dry up but I still saw some toon blood leaking from his arm.

I couldn't just run back carrying someone's arm or else everyone was going to freak out and thin that I killed someone. There's been enough scare for a while. I looked around for something to put his blood in. I opened one of Tom's dressers and found an empty vile. I took out the cork and came over to the drying puddle. I lifted the arm up and began to drain some of the toon blood into the vile. When it was halfway full, I put the arm down and put in the cork. I ran out of the apartment and down the road back to the construction site. When I got there, all of my friends were waiting, Absol and Dr. Marsh were there, too. I passed The League members and went into the building.

"There you are!" Maria exclaimed.

I looked around but I didn't see Mr. Gardener. "Where's Mr. Gardener?"

"That's a good question. On our way over here, he disappeared." Oakley said.

Why does that guy keep disappearing for? Judge Doom is still out there but we've won for now.

"We'll find him, sometime. I got the DNA." I said. I took out Thea's hair and the blood vile.

Everyone crowded around as I walked over to the multiplane camera. We were going to revive Thea. First. Amber told me to put the stands on the glass and I did so. She put a white sheet over the strands and we both backed up. Amber came over to a control panel and pushed the ON button before coming over beside me. The machine began to act up and sparks began to fly everywhere.

"Uh, Amber? Is it supposed to do that?" I asked.

"That's what it did when I revived the weasels." Amber said.

Smoke began to come out of the machine before it powered down. Some people coughed as it spread around the room. Most of the smoke crowded around the multiplane camera but I could see a shadow in the smoke that was doing most of the coughing. The smoke began to clear and I saw long light-brown toon hair.

"THEA!" Sylvia exclaimed.

The figure turned around, showing a pretty toon face with green eyes. Sylvia ran over to the multiplane camera and hugged the confused toon girl who was once human.

"… Sylvia?" The girl asked. "What happened? I thought I was dead."

"You were dead, but we brought you back to life. You're a toon, now." Sylvia said.

Thea looked at herself and her eyes widened. Then she wrapped her arms around Sylvia and they hugged each other. After a few reliefs and hugs from their friends, they walked away from the multiplane camera and I approached it. I took out the blood vile and put it on the glass. I put the sheet over it and pushed the ON button. The multiplane camera began to act up again. Sparks shot out and smoke spread. It's good that there were no windows installed yet otherwise all of the smoke would be caught inside and we wouldn't be able to breathe.

As the smoke began to clear, I could see a familiar figure in the smoke. The figure had shaggy black hair and was wearing a black sweater with a white T-shirt with pants, like what I was wearing except without a black sweater. I slowly approach the multiplane camera and he looks at me with a blank look. His brown eyes showed surprise and confusion.

"Tom?" I asked.

"Freesia?" He asked.

"It's me." I said, taking his hand, almost about to break. He looks at me. I look at him. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. I could feel his own arms wrap around me. Everyone began cheering that our friends were alive again.

"You're alive, Tom." I mumbled in his chest.

"I know." Tom replied.

After Tom was brought back, Absol and Dr. Marsh began to revive all of The League members. Sylvia and the others explained to Thea what happed while I did the same with Tom. He was happy that, "Loudmouth" was dead and he laughed when I told him I kicked him in the crotch. I told him about my fate, which proved Tom's point about everything having a purpose. After we were done talking, I saw a few people walking out.

It was Amber and the Toon Patrol.


	24. It's Not Over

**Amber's POV:**

I was so happy for Freesia and Sylvia because they got their sister and friend back. They were all so happy. While The League agents were being revived, some toons were beginning to leave to get to work. I began searching for the weasel gang through the large crowd. When I finally found them, they were arguing with the cheetah from the cell and another creature. This creature was the squirrel who warned me about the path in the toon forest.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, walking up to them and standing by Wheezy.

"These stupid idiots think that we're still working for Judge Doom!" Smarty said in anger.

"I warned you not to follow the path, lass!" The toon squirrel said.

"You know what, it's none of your business of what I or any of them do." I said.

"I'm trying to keep danger like _them_ from happening. It's already a problem that Judge Doom had been brought back to life by those other weasels, and now we have to deal them?!" The squirrel asked.

"We're not on Judge Doom's side anymore! Get that through your head!" Wheezy said.

"Maybe the girl is working for him, too." The cheetah said. "Look at-"

"I had eye surgery and they turned that color afterwards! I'll have you know that I was the one trying to get you out of that cell." I said.

"The whole thing was possible a set up to kill those girls. They're the real heroes." The cheetah said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wheezy shouted. He clenched his paw into a fist and was about to hit the cheetah but I held him back.

The squirrel and the cheetah took a few steps back. "See?"

Wheezy growled but he didn't try to get out of my grip. The squirrel and cheetah walked away to join the crowd. The I let go of Wheezy.

"Why didn't you let me punch him?! You've done good things! You-"

"If you start to act violent, then people are going to believe the squirrel and the cheetah." I said.

"Then we can't be around here. One of us will possibly lose our temper on another person." Greasy said.

He does have a point. People don't like them because they tried to melt Toontown all those years ago. People don't like me because of my red eyes. My father doesn't like me because of them. Only my mom, Claire, Sylvia and Freesia like me.

My mom is dead and the place is probably getting investigated by now. No matter what I saw, they'll probably think that I did it. Before I left the house to go for the walk with the weasels, I got a text message from Claire saying that she might end up staying in New York because her parents had run into some bank robbers and got seriously injured. They only ones left Sylvia and Freesia but I still had the weasel gang. No one will accept them. Maybe it would be for the best if the weasels and I just disappeared. But where would we go? It was a huge world out there. Being in the real world is tough, so the toon world would be best. There had to be a place out there for us. We'll figure something out.

"Maybe we should just get out of town. Go somewhere where no one will bother us." I said.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Wheezy asked.

"I don't know. Let's just start walking and see where things will take us." I said.

The weasels and I left the building and the sun was already up. We were about to walk through the exit.

"Amber!" I heard Freesia's voice call.

I turned around and see her running toward me in a calm way. "Where're you going?" She asked.

"Away." I said.

"What do you mean away?" Freesia quickly asked.

"I don't know. Just away from here." I said.

"Amber, what's going on?" Freesia asked.

"The weasels and I are going away. To a place where people might actually accept us." I said.

Freesia just looked at me. "Amber, I'm not trying to be rude. I'm definitely not being rude, but haven't you noticed anything?"

"Yeah. I noticed Oakley accusing me of working for the lab. After I helped you with the machine, the toon squirrel and the toon cheetah started accusing all of us of working for Judge Doom! And it's all because that I have red eyes and of what the weasels did in the past." I said.

"If anyone tries to get on your case then we'll take care of it." Freesia said.

"No, Freesia. We all think that it would be best of we just went away for a while." I said.

"What about your mom? We can bring her back to life right now!" Freesia exclaimed.

"It would be best if she just stayed dead. Ever since I was born, people thought that my mom was a witch or something. They'll always know her for the woman who gave birth to the girl with red eyes." I said. "And what about the Toon Patrol? It's my fault for bringing them back to life. The best thing I can do is help them."

"I'm sure there's something we can do." Freesia said.

"Try to convince everyone to believe at the heart that we're not bad." I said.

Freesia hesitated to answer. I felt the sun begin to shine on me. "Sorry Freesia, but we have to go"

"Well, I hope you're making the right choice." Freesia said.

"Thanks, Freesia. Tell everyone I said bye, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Freesia said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said before the weasels and I turned and began to walk away. We went into the alleyway and there were puddles everywhere. Those bad guys fled when they got the chance. That's another thing, too. Judge Doom might want to use the Toon Patrol. Who knows what he'll do if he gets then. The weasels and I walked away down the road. When we came to the end, which parted in tow different directions, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, aren't you the girl and the weasels from the building?" The voice asked.

I turned around and saw the same girl and her little brother from the building. The little brother was hiding behind his sister while the little girl looked up at us with a curious look. I remember Freesia calling them, 'Yuki' and, 'Ame'. "Uh, yes?"

"That was so cool! You have fire powers! I didn't know you could do that!" Yuki exclaimed.

Wow. That's the first time in a while that that's ever happened.

"Are you trying to go home? Los Angeles is the other way." Yuki said, pointing the other way.

"I… We're just going away." I said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kid, it's none of your business." Smarty growled, making Ame jump and hide more.

"No, no." I said to Smarty before turning back to Yuki and Ame. "We're leaving because we're not accepted here. It's all because I have red eyes and the Toon Patrol tried to melt Toontown years back."

"Who cares?" Yuki asked. "I have red eyes when I change into a wolf."

"You can turn into a wolf? Oh, that's right. You're from the movie, 'Wolf Children'." I said.

"Yeah! Watch!" Yuki exclaimed. Yuki turned into wolf right in front of us. She still had her hair on her head but she looked like a wolf pup. Ame did the same thing. Ame's eyes were hazel, but Yuki's eyes were red. "You're no alone. There are misfits like you, too."

"That great to hear." I said.

Yuki let out a sudden gasp. "I've got a great idea! Come with me and Ame! We live in a toon world that's unknown to a lot of toons here! The misfits and toons get along over there! I'm sure they'll accept you!"

"Really? There a place like that here?" I asked.

"It's not near here. We have to take a boat across the ocean that will take us there. Please, come with us!" Yuki exclaimed. "It's beautiful! They're wide open spaces, grassy planes, mountains; there's even Snow Valley! It's a place where it's always snowy! Ame and I got go there all the time!"

"What about civilization?" Greasy asked.

"There's civilization! There's a town there. Not as big as this one but still! What do you say?" Yuki asked.

It's sounds like a good idea. She said that everyone gets along, and it sounds very beautiful. No one will probably bother us. "What do you guys think?"

"Hee hee!" Sounds great!" Psycho exclaimed. The other weasels nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's a yes." I said.

"Alright!" Yuki exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Yuki and Ame lead us through the rest of the town until we reached a dock at the end. There was a boat waiting there. Not a large boat, but big enough for all of us.

"Is that the boat?" I asked.

"Uh huh!" Yuki exclaimed.

I saw movement on the boat and someone appeared on the back of the boat. It was a man holding a wrench. "Hey, Yuki, Ame."

"Hi, Mr. Williams!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hi." Ame said.

"What do we have here? Some friends of yours?" Mr. Williams asked.

"They're outcasts. They'd like to come with us to Enamora!" Yuki exclaimed.

The name of the place is Enamora? I wonder if you find love there.

"Well, the boats all set. We're ready to leave." Mr. Williams said. "Hop on."

We walked onto the dock and I got on the boat. Before Ame could get on, the boat drifted a little bit off, causing Ame to lose his balance.

"Ah! Ah!" Ame let out in fear, about to fall into the water.

I quickly reached out and grabbed him by his shirt. "Don't worry! I've got you!" I said, pulling him onto the boat. He gripped me arms with his small hands. He began to quiver so I brought him to my chest and rocked back and forth a little bit.

"Th-Thank… y-you." Ame said. He stopped quivering and I put him down. He ran to the middle of the boat, which was in a room. I sighed in relief as Mr. Williams started the boat. I helped him undo the lines from the dock. After getting that done, I sat back in the boat as Mr. Williams took the wheel and we started to head out.

I was sitting on the bench connected to the side of the boat. I brought my legs up and hugged my legs to my chest, looking out at Toontown. We had started going out already. Yuki was hanging out with the weasels while Ame hid around. I looked at Toontown. We had barely ever been there and already they hated us. But we didn't have to worry about that anymore, thanks to the wolf children. Now we were going to a place where we could fit in.

But will we ever come back? Will _I_ ever come back? Will I ever see the girls again? All these questions started swarming in my head. The sun began to come out more. The waves were beautiful as the sun began to make them show sparkles. Toontown even looked big when we were sailing farther away from it.

This may be for the best, but I might see them again. Our friendship's not over. This battle isn't over.


	25. Ten Years Later

**Freesia's POV:**

My shift finally ended for the day. Those toons who were trying to keep the other toons hostage with their Dip guns did turn out to be pretty smart, but not smart enough. I had used the pink blood to make the Dip bullets turn pink and melt. Vanessa had to stay in tonight to take care of paperwork. Tom was done with his shift too, thank goodness. We need to get home. I waited for Tom outside of the building in our Prius car. He came out and got into the car beside me.

"That was a rough day." Tom said. "Good thing you got them."

"I know. Ever since what happened, that day, a lot more toons have using Dip solids." I replied.

I started the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the toon road. It had been ten years since what happened. Besides some other toons that have been causing trouble, there has been peace through Toontown. Judge Doom disappeared before the battle finished and neither he, the bad weasels, Dip or Ice people have been seen since. We got on with our lives after that. But we still keep a sharp eye even though it has been a while.

"Speaking of that day, has there been any news on Amber?" Tom asked.

"No. Still nothing." I sighed.

No one really knows what happened to Amber or the Toon Patrol. When I broke the news to the girls, Oakley felt so bad for accusing her. We tried to call her but someone found her phone and handed it in. We tried searching, calling, we had our whole team out looking for them. Absol, Dr. Marsh and Balto tried looking for them as well. But they were never seen or heard from again. Some people say they might be dead, and most of those people think that's a good thing. Others don't know what to think. I believed they were still out there, and so did the girls and The League. We all believed. I remember that Sylvia still believed that Ellen was still alive and it turned out that she was. Sylvia knew because she felt it in her heart. I had a feeling, and it was telling me that they were still alive.

We drove into our neighborhood, the one that Yuki and Ame used to live in. That's another thing. Yuki and Ame disappeared, too. I hope they weren't all caught by Judge Doom, wherever he was. Why has he been gone this long? Something was not right. He wouldn't just disappear like that, well, not for that long. But wait, he did show up when he killed ,e and kidnapped Ellen and then disappeared for ten year. The League has been trying to find him but had no luck, and it worried me. He could be getting strong her by the minute.

I pulled into our garage after opening the door with the remote. Tom and I both got out of the car and went up to the door. I knocked on the door. The babysitter we hired, Kari, opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Valiant." Kari said. I had changed my last name back to Valiant when I found out that I was actually a Valiant.

"Hello, Kari. We're back." I said.

"I guess it's time to go home, then." Kari chuckled and walked past us. "See you later."

"Thank you. Bye." I said.

We walked in and I just felt like falling down on the floor like it was a giant mattress.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard a voice call from the kitchen.

Our little four-year-old daughter, Orchid, came running over to us. She had wavy blond hair like mine and had blue eyes. She had her bright-pink pajamas on.

"Yay! You're home!" She squealed.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Tom exclaimed.

He kneeled down and opened his arms. Orchid ran into him and he lifted her up, hugging her. Orchid turned to me and smiled. I put my hand on her head and kissed her cheek. She giggled and Tom put her down.

"Have you eaten dinner?" I asked.

"Yep!" She said.

"Okay. Tine to get ready for bed." I said.

"Aww! But I'm not tired!" Orchid said.

"I know but you're second cousins are coming over, remember? You want to have enough energy for tomorrow, don't you?" I asked.

"… Okay." Orchid said.

"Oooookay!" Tom exclaimed, grabbing her and throwing her into the air. She laughed as he tossed her. He took her upstairs and I put my purse down.

Sylvia was coming over tomorrow. She and Dustin got married and had two children. I didn't think that it was a great idea but they went on anyways. They have a seven-year-old son named Daniel who is a toon and a six-year-old daughter named Safira who is human. They were both very nice and got along with Orchid. Thea, Ellen, and Vanessa were all coming over, too. We're going to have a little party tomorrow. Maria and Oakley couldn't come because they had moved to Northern California and didn't have tome to come by. Felicia, who is sixteen now, and her parents are visiting colleges.

I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Tom and I already eaten at the base. I went up the steps and saw Tom tucking Orchid in. I came in as Tom kissed Orchid on the cheek. I came up to her next and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night, sweetie." I said.

"Good night." Orchid said before yawning and closing her eyes.

I noticed that her arms weren't tucked in so I slipped the blanket off and put it over her. Before it completely covered her, I saw her veins through the pale side of her arms and they were neon-pink, just like mine. She had been born with the pink blood and was able to shoot it out of her arms. I had seen her do it a few times outside. She knew that Tom and I knew. We told her what it was capable of and that if anyone tried to harm her with Dip, then just use the pink blood to terminate it. I followed Tom out of her room and we went to our room.

**Sylvia's POV:**

"What do you think I should wear to the party tomorrow?" I asked Dustin.

We were in our bedroom, figuring out what to do for tomorrow. Freesia is having a little get together party. I'm not sure what to wear, though.

"You look beautiful in anything." Dustin replied.

"So do you. Oh! I mean, you look handsome in anything!" I said, blushing at my mistake.

Dustin chuckled and approached me, wrapping his arms around me. We shared a passionate kiss. After our lips parted, we looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were filled with love. People didn't like him because of his relation to judge Doom, but I always to stay by his side.

"I'm going to go put the kids to bed." Dustin said and he put a sudden quick kiss on my lips again. I giggled and he walked out.

I looked into my closet and found a green top and pants. I guess I'll wear that. I closed the closet door and went over to my dresser to find my notebook. That notebook had my ideas of new toons inside. Ellen worked at the Acme Factory, and I'm talking about from our time. I decided to spend some time helping her create new ideas of toon creation. I opened the top dresser to look through my things. I didn't find the notebook, but I did see something glisten from the light in my room. It was stuck under some other objects but I pulled it out. It had tiny beads on it and had one big blue gem in the middle. It looked more closely at it. It was my friendship bracelet! The one that matched Amber's! I thought I lost it!

Amber had disappeared ten years after the street battle. Freesia told me that she and the Toon Patrol left to find a place where they belonged. She and I had just become friends again and then she just left again. I was so upset and so mad at everyone who hated her, even Oakley. Oakley felt terrible for saying that Amber was working for the lab. We haven't seen them or Judge Doom ever since the battle ended.

Wherever Amber was, I hope she was okay and living a happy life.

**Amber's POV:**

The sunset was so beautiful from the balcony. My husband, Martin, and I were watching the sun go down. Our twin daughters, Carly and Aurora, were with us. Carly was sitting on my lap while Aurora sat on Martin's. Carly was a toon while Aurora was human. The sisters both had wavy brown hair and the same faces, however, their eyes were different colors. Carly's were glassy-green while Aurora's were blue. They smiled and pointed at the different colors of the sunset.

Ten years ago, Yuki and Ame had taken me and the weasel hang to Enamora. It was like they described, and more. It was mostly grassy and farm-like out here, but there were a few towns around. They introduced us and the weasels to the people there. I revealed my powers to them and they said it was amazing. We all became friends to a lot of people and the weasels and I got jobs. A few years past and I married Martin. I gave birth to Carly and Aurora afterward. They were now seven years old. Yuki and Ame have grown up to be teenagers. Carly and Aurora hang out with them a lot. Carly and Aurora don't know about my fire powers, and I want to keep it that way so that they don't become afraid of me.

Life was great here. I had become a farmer here and helped others grow their plants. I still wondered about my friends back in Toontown and Los Angeles. Did they miss me, or were they doing fine without me? Were they actually doing _better_? I hadn't had contact with them ever wince I came here, so I've never known anything.

We watched the sunset until it went down. We got the kids to bed and went to sleep afterward. The day went by very quickly today. The kids went to school while I did farm work and Martin did his job at a gadget factory. I felt so tired that right after I said good night to Martin, I fell asleep.

**Aurora's POV:**

Yesterday was a great family's day. We went out to dinner, saw a movie and then watched the sunset. Now was a new day. Carly and I were already up and we wanted to go play outside and play in the forest that we lived next to. Our house was huge and it was next to a beautiful forest with a lake in the middle. Carly and I hurried downstairs to Mom and Dad who were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, honey?" Mom asked.

"Can we go explore the forest, please?" Carly asked.

"Sure, sweeties. Just don't go too far in there." Mom said.

"Thank you!" Carly and I both exclaimed.

We went into the kitchen before heading out. We already had our breakfast, we were just getting some apples in case we got hungry. We came out and then went out the door. Our house was on a very short, grassy hill. We ran down the hill and into the forest. The forest was bright and beautiful today. The sunshine made it look like we were running in a forest of Heaven. We kept running until Carly made me stop.

"Aurora, watch this!" Carly exclaimed.

We both looked down at the plain soft grass and Carly raised her hands up. The grass looked like it was opening and roots started coming out of the ground. They bloomed into pink flowers.

"Wow! That's even better than yesterday, Carly!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!" She said before we began running though the forest again.

When we were five years old, Carly and I discovered that we had powers. Carly had plant powers and I had water powers. We never told this to our mom and dad because we were afraid of what they would think. So we kept it a secret. In this forest, we're able to test them out. Right now, we were on our way to the lake to test out my water powers.

We finally got to the lake. I was pretty big. An average size. The water was completely still, but not for long. I concentrated on the water and it began to rise up from the lake. I turned it into the shape of an angel.

"That's great too, Aurora!" Carly exclaimed.

The both of us had fun playing with our powers for a while. I'm even able to make the water like a water slide in the air. I rarely ever do that though because I don't want us to be spotted. Our powers are very valuable. Who knows what would happen if they were discovered. As Carly was making more flowers bloom, I heard the rustling of a bush nearby. I immediately stopped making waves in the water and turned my attention to the bush.

"Carly." I said.

Carly stopped and looked at me. I eyed the moving bush and Carly ran over to me. We watched the bush as it continued to move. Finally, a furry light-brown paw appeared through the bush. A Pokémon, Eevee, came out of the bush.

"Aww!" Carly and I exclaimed.

Eevee turned its attention to us. It immediately became scared and began to back away.

"Oh no, don't be scared." I said.

There was a growling noise coming from the same bush and it instantly began moving crazily. Eevee yelped and quickly hid behind us. A fox appeared from the bush. It looked angry and growled at us. It began to run toward us. I quickly raised the water.

"Sorry, fox." I said. I blasted water at the fox and it yelped in surprise at the blast. It ran back into the woods, soaked with water. Carly and I turned around and looked at the trembling Eevee. It opened on eye and looked up at us.

"It's okay, it's gone." Carly said.

Eevee opened its other eye and relaxed a bit. I looked at it and noticed that it was a little skinny. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Eevee looked up at us and sniffed the air. "I guess that's a yes." I said.

"I'll go get the apples!" Carly exclaimed. She ran over to the bag and brought it back. She took out an apple and put it in front of Eevee. It sniffed the apple before it took a bite. It seemed that it liked the fruit because it started eating it like crazy. Carly and I laughed when that happened.

"It's so cute! Do you think Mom and Dad will let us keep it?" Carly asked.

"We can ask." I answered.

After Eevee was done eating its apple, I lifted it up and we all went through the pathway to get back home.


End file.
